My Ana
by Calliann
Summary: Set before, during and after the movie. A woman, longing for the husband she believes is dead. A man, his heart cut off from the world due to the news of the death of his wife. What happens when the two reunite? TristanOC & other pairings. FINISHED.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story takes place before, during and after the movie and involves everyone's (well at least my) favorite Scout. Hope you like it, and if you don't please don't flame. Just don't read it.

**My Ana**

**Prolog:**

Roxana rode hard as her and the small band of huntress she had been riding with made it back to where their tribe had set up camp for the time, her raven black hair flowing behind her as her ocean blue eyes focused on the path ahead. Normally the sixteen year old would have still been at her husband of two years side, but since a challenge had been issued, and a Iazyge woman never backed down from a challenge, they had separated into women against the men, to see who could bring back the most food for the evening. As she looked back at all the game they had collected, a smile warmed her features. The men didn't stand a chance, and while some would be insulted at being bested by the women, she knew her husband and father would be proud of her.

When the band of eight women rode into the small village, they were shocked to see all the sad faces and tear filled eyes. Roxana quickly dismounted her horse and looked around, noticing that the men's horses had already returned. Panic rose in her throat as she gripped her sword and began to move further into the crowd. Her mother's hand gripped her by the wrist, turning Roxana to face her.

"They saw them riding and returned early," her mother whispered to her daughter, fear in her eyes. "They will be here before nightfall tomorrow."

"Whom did they see?" Roxana asked worried, unsure of what was going on.

"The Romans. They have come for them," her mother said before crushing her daughter against her in a tight embrace. "I am so sorry my child."

Roxana's stopped breathing as the reality of her mother's words set in. The covenant. They would come for the sons of the Sarmatian knights. Her husband was such a son. She pulled away from her mother and ran towards their tent, as fast as her legs would take her, bursting through the flap, breathing heavily. He stood with his back to her, packing the last of his things into a saddlebag. "Tell me it is not true," she whispered, staring at him with hope filled eyes.

He turned to face her and the sadness that flashed in his eyes was enough to confirm her mother's words. Silently she rushed into his arms, burying her face in his chest as he held her, whispering soothing nothings in their native tongue.

"They have come to steal you from me then," she whispered, holding him tighter.

"We knew this day would come," was the simple reply.

"Yet that does not make this any easier," she stated, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. "I could go with you."

"You must stay here," he shook his head.

"Who are you to tell me that I must?" she pulled away from him, glaring daggers.

"Your husband," his face was impassive but there was a smirk in his eyes.

"That does not mean you choose for me," she replied curtly, crossing her arms over her chest and turning her face from his.

He placed two fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. "You can care for yourself, I know this. But I want you here, where you will be safer. With our people. We decided this together long ago, why do you wish to change it now?"

"It is easy to say something when the event is far off and you feel, hope, beg the Goddess, that it will never come. But now," her voice trailed off as she reached her arms up around his neck, his snaking around her waist. "How am I to fight without you by my side?"

"Same as before," he stated nuzzling her cheek and kissing just in front of her ear.

"But you have always been at my side," she murmured as he continued his way down her neck and across her collarbone.

He grinned against her skin as a small moan escaped her lips, and ran his hands slowly up her arms, taking hers and entwining their fingers together before he looked into her eyes, resting his forehead against her own. "You will find a way, as you always do My Ana, and I vow to you I will return," he kissed her lips chastely as they continued to gaze at one another.

"Best mind that promise, or I swear to all the Gods, I will hunt you down and kill you myself," she replied dreamily, reduced to putty by his touch.

"Now there's the wench I married," he grinned before his lips descended hungrily down on hers. He lifted her easily against him as she wrapped her legs around his waist he carried her to their bedding, laying her down and kissing her fervently, removing clothing as she went.

"Not that I am complaining, but shouldn't we be preparing for you to go?" she giggled, drawing lazy circles down his arms as he kissed her body.

"I am preparing. This must be enough to sate us both for the next fifteen years," he growled as he kissed her again, nibbling her lip.

She paused and grasped his head in her hands, forcing him to look at her as she ran her thumbs over the tattoos on his cheeks, the same ones adorning the undersides of each of her wrists. One given to him the day he killed for the first time and the other on the day they wed. "You cannot speak truly?" she almost whispered. She had known this day would come, and then did not expect him to hold completely true to his vow to her. So long as he did not ever love another woman she could deal with him bedding them. At least, that is what some of the other, older wives had told her.

"I vowed same as you that day. No other woman shall know my bed," he stated, turning his head and kissing her palm. "Do you plan on sharing yours?"

"Never," she stated, reaching up and kissing him deeply. "No one could ever satisfy me as you do. You complete me mind, body and spirit. No man shall ever know my touch but you."

"I love you Roxana," he murmured against her ear, moving to kiss her neck. "And know that, no matter what happens, I will return to you some way."

"And I love you Tristan," she whispered, fear gripping her heart that this may be the very last night that they ever made love.


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Love

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** In case anyone is curious, Roxana means Dawn. And Cornell means horns. Oh and I'm dedicating this story to Tracy137.

**Tracy137:** You know you make me laugh? I laughed so hard at the email you sent me. I'm glad you think I captured Tris well. I hope you still think so after this. So you know, I'm only continuing with this cause you want me to. Seriously, when I told you if no one liked it I wouldn't keep writing it, well I meant you so enjoy!

**Chapter One: Lost Love**

"Come Tristan it is not natural," Lancelot slurred drunkenly as he leaned against the table and looked over at the silent scout. "We have been here three months shy of fifteen years and never once have you bedded one of these beautiful creatures," he leered over at the barmaid next to him, who quickly turned into a giggling mass. "You must tell me why."

"You've already had them all," came the easy reply as Tristan continued to eat his apple.

Galahad and Gawain snorted and Dagonet rolled his eyes while Arthur chuckled slightly.

"True enough!" Lancelot laughed loudly and pulled the girl into his lap, looking over to were Bors fussed over Van, who was rich with child. He'd have to remember to poke some fun with him later, he thought before turning back to his current choice of prey. "Then tell me this, who is she?"

"Sorry?" Tristan looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"This woman you are being so faithful to. There must be one. A wench back home perhaps. Tell me, is she beautiful?" He leaned forward, eager to find out the Scout's secret. For fifteen years they had all been trying and he was bound and determined to figure it out before their commission was up.

Raven black hair, eyes bluer than the ocean and a smile that lit the very skies flashed in his minds eye, but his face remained impassive as he spoke. "I merely do not wish to have your leftovers."

"Liar. For if that were the case you would have bedded one when we first got here, and claimed her as Bors did," Lancelot pressed.

"So you say," Tristan replied, finishing his apple and rising to head to the stables.

"Mark me, I will find out your secret!" Lancelot called after him, taking another swig of his ale.

Tristan said nothing as he continued on to the stables, walking in and over to his horse. The animal snorted in greeting and happily took the apple core from his hand. He rubbed her lovingly before setting to work brushing her down.

"Some things never change," a familiar male voice said from the opening to the stall. "Still the lone wolf."

"Cornell," Tristan looked up surprised to see one of his old playmates and walked over, taking the man's forearm in his own. They shook and for the first time in a long while Tristan smiled. He took in the man before him, he was as tall as Tristan with long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail and dark tanned skin and bore a single tattoo on his right cheek. "Still the ladies man eh?"

"Upon occasion," Cornell smiled as Tristan exited the stall, closed it up and went to sit on a nearby bale of hay. "Still the silent warrior?"

As you say, some things never change," Tristan stated as Cornell sat next to him. "When did you arrive?"

"Not more than six months ago. It is a long journey from home as you well know, and finding you has been no picnic in itself," Cornell's father had not been one of the sons of the Calvary, so when the Romans' came, he was left with the tribe, something some viewed as an insult. "But I knew I had to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Tristan felt his blood run cold as he gazed at the man before him.

"There was an attack on the village, not yet one year ago," Cornell said solemnly, looking down at his hands. "Saxons. They burned it to the ground. Killed everyone there." He paused, letting his words sink in. "Your mother was feeling unwell, so _she_ didn't leave with the hunting party that day," he stressed the word she, knowing Tristan would know who he was speaking of.

"What are you saying?" Tristan asked, leaping from the hay and glaring at him, his face unreadable as anger, fear and grief filled his eyes as the answer formed in his mind before Cornell could speak it.

"Roxana is dead Tristan. As is your mother and her own. Your sister had gone with us on the hunt. I am so sorry," he bowed his head as Tristan continued to glare at him.

Without another word Tristan turned from Cornell and stalked out of the stables, his heart frozen forever. Once alone, a slow, menacing grin spread over Cornell's face.


	3. Chapter 2: Hell

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** In case anyone is curious, Roxana means Dawn. And Cornell means horns. Oh and I'm dedicating this story to Tracy137.

**Chapter Two: Hell**

She'd kill him that much was certain. Even if she had to do it from the spirit plane she would. These were the only thoughts that kept Roxana sustained as she rotted away in the man, if anyone could even call such a demon that, known as Marius's cell, in the far north of Britain. But unlike so many others in the dungeon, she was not plotting Marius's death per say. She did plot his as well, but he was menial enough to wait. No the one whose death she plotted wore the guise of a childhood friend.

She could not believe the audacity Cornell had when he came up to her, not three moons after her husband had been collected to fight for the Romans, and asked for her hand. Apparently he had found it more insulting than she had fitting when she laughed in his face. She was after all, already spoken for, and if it did come to pass that he did not return to her, a thought that she did not often entertain, then she would recognize the mourning rituals, and never wed again. Granted she could, but after Tristan, how could she ever love another. They had been kindred spirits, and together since she had been birthed into the world and her mother had placed him in charge of her protection at the tender young age of three.

But she could not entertain these thoughts at the moment, being that the pain in her body was too great, and the one in her head growing as the monks chanted outside, as they did everyday trying to convert the "heathens" as their prisoners were so lovingly referred to as. And since Cornell was the reason she was in this predicament, then he was the one to focus on. She still didn't know how it was he tricked her parents and Tristan's into sending him with her to find her husband, but once he had they had become very insistent on the matter. They had trusted him to watch her back. She had not.

Once again she cursed herself for not slitting his throat when she had the chance, on the boat over to this accursed isle. But instead she had decided to be kind. Stupid was more like it, but what could be done now besides hunting him down and killing him, avenging the wrong that had been done to her and to her family. She was Iazyge after all. She heard the monks outside say their final prayers and thanked the Goddess when she heard the door close behind them, indicating that they had gone for the night.

She could still remember first coming here, Cornell had managed to tie her up, with the aide of several mercenaries, and sold her to Marius for a rather large sum. She had been thrown into the dungeon for killing at least a dozen of Marius's men, trying to subdue her when their master had wanted a taste of his newest purchase. After that they had beaten her and thrown her down here to rot, which had been slightly better than the alternative. At least this way she kept her vow and besides, death would be a welcome change. Especially after what Cornell had told her.

Her husband, the man who was the dusk to her dawn, had been killed in a battle with the Woads. He had connections there that sent him the news. She had not believed him at first, until Marius's kindly wife had been unable to find out if he lived or not. That broke her heart in more ways than she could imagine. A part of her still believed he was alive. Could still feel his soul breathing with her own, but this could very well be a trick of the spirits. Perhaps now, he only walked besides her.

She closed her eyes again, willing away the tears. She would not cry here. It was the one thing she refused to do, despite the regularity of the beatings and the pain in her heart, she would never cry here. She would be free, and she would kill Cornell. Either that or crawl to Tristan's grave, and die at his side as she always vowed to, the memory of his face and their dead baby son being the last thing she saw as she passed into the realm of shadows.

She longed to be free of this hell as she sat once again in silence, save for the moaning of her fellow inmates a few cells down. She was not surprised when she heard the door open again, and the soft footsteps of Flucinia, Marius's wife, heading into the bowels of the prison. She came when she could, with a warm smile and equally warm food. Today was no exception. She went to the others first, as was Roxana's insistence, and fed them before coming to the bloody Sarmatian woman, and opening her cell.

They had beaten her again, beyond reason this time, Flucinia noticed as she stepped into the cell, hurrying over and cupping her face in her hands. "Poor girl," she whispered, taking some water and giving it carefully to Roxana. She would not survive much longer. She had already out lived all the others, which is what angered Marius the most.

"Do not pity me Flucinia, you know I can't stand it," Roxana replied in a voice that was now reduced to no more than a whisper. "I will free us both yet."

"You worry too much for me dear," Flucinia stated, as she moistened a cloth and cleared some of the blood from Roxana's face. "I survive yet."

"You are a good woman and deserve a good man. He is not a good man and not of the God he and his worthless priests go on about," Roxana ground out.

"You should know," Flucinia smiled kindly at her, tearing off some bread for the girl. "Tell me of your husband. I love to hear your stories," she stated, settling back and gave some of the bread to Roxana who ate it hungrily.

"He was a good man. Never once did he lay a hand on me in a non-loving way," Roxana smiled, particularly at the memory of the last night they spent together fifteen years earlier. "When we were but children I would beg to play knights with the boys, but none of them thought I could. He would always stand up for me and say, if she wants to play, let her play. He had this silent way about him, but I could always tell what was going on behind his eyes," she smiled again and took a drink of water. "I shudder to think of what his eyes would say to see me like this," she whispered sadly.

"Why?" Flucinia asked concerned, scooting over to sit next to Roxana and wrapping an arm comfortingly around her.

"Because my people are warriors. Even the women are regarded as such," she whispered. "And yet here I am, rotting in a cell, the fight all but gone from me."

"Only because they do not let you get it back," Flucinia stated in a hushed tone. "I see it in you still, that fight to survive. If you could only leave this place, I know that you would be well again."

"I wish I had your confidence," Roxana smiled at her. "But it seems as if your husband has finally broken me."

"No!" Flucinia said forcefully, causing Roxana to turn her head sharply to look at her. "You are far from broken. Broken is coming to feed the prisoners but never doing what is truly right," now the dark haired woman looked off slightly to the distance, her mind elsewhere. "No, we are not broken tonight," she added turning back to Roxana, new determination in her eyes. "I never found out for certain if your husband is dead, he may yet live. Go to him."

"What?"

"Go to him, this good man you have told me so much of. He will see you are tended to, and if, heaven forbid, he has crossed over, then you will no longer be plagued by the uncertainty of knowing. And most of all," she took Roxana's head in her hands and stared directly into her eyes. "You will be free."

"I cannot, I have no horse."

"One waits for you in the stables. I will have Alecto distract them so you can retrieve it."

"I am too weak to make it far."

"God will go with you, of that I am certain. And if not mine, I know yours will."

"What of you?" the true worry that was on her mind.

"I have managed a beating from him before and I can again," she hugged Roxana tight. "You are stronger than I ever dreamed of being. You fear for others far above yourself, which is a noble quality. Go and be free and remember the one thing that you have told me so much. You are Iazyge and both you and your husband are argaragantes."

Roxana smiled and hugged her back. "You have remembered much," she pulled back to look into Flucinia's eyes. "And I am proud to call you friend."

Flucinia smiled at her and bowed her head before helping her from the cell, taking the bit of food with them. She hid Roxana near the stables and went to fetch her son, whom appeared quickly, nodded in Roxana's hiding direction before seeing to the guards. As soon as he had them cleared from the stables Roxana entered, finding a beautiful black Stallion, and as luck would have it, her weapons, which one of the guards had liberated from her upon her arrival here three months earlier, she quickly made friends with it and took it from the stables, mounting painfully.

Flucinia appeared again and handed her the food. "Be safe my friend," she whispered.

"You as well and do not fear, when I am able, I will liberate you from him," Roxana smiled down at her and bowed her head before spurring the horse ahead.

One way or another, she would be at her husbands side again.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137. I hope none of the knights seem out of character in this. It's hard cause you don't see a lot of any of them alone. I figured Dag would talk more to Bors then he normally does though. Hope you guys continue to like it. And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.

**Tracy137** – Since you want him dead, then I suppose he will be. Darn. NOT. Gladly and consider it done. He is a bit of a bastard isn't he? Sadly, you don't need to do any research cause I can come up with many different, painful ways to die. Although feel free to make any suggestions. And you are not too wordy! I told you I would hear naught else negative about your writing. It got me through this last semester. And don't worry, he will not be getting busy with anyone but her. Mostly cause I'm the one who's writing the story. I explain why kind in this actually. Thanks for the spelling of her name. I went to the Internet Movie Database, but probably copied it wrong. I tend to do that. I didn't know you were that vindictive and blood thirsty, but am glad there is someone else I have that in common with. I hope you still like it.

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan** – Yes, yes he is. Especially once Tristan sees her. Glad you're as excited about his impending demise as I am.

**Priestess of the Myrmidon** – Glad you like it. Hope you continue to do so.

**Gondorian Archer** – I'll try my best to update it pretty regularly. Operative word being try.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Hope you like this chapter as much.

**Just a fan** – Oh good, I hate him too. I love creating characters like him though, cause then you can inflict all kinds of pain on them when you have a bad day and everyone loves you for it.

**:op** – I must agree, a bloody painful death shall be in order. And I love the way you think. They can bond while killing him. I'll definitely take it into consideration. Thanks for reviewing.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY** – Wow, all caps lock always makes me happy. Glad you like it so far.

**Miggyrow** – Glad you like it so far. And Roxana. I'm sorta partial to her myself.

**Chapter Three: Lost and Found**

"He's quiet," Dagonet said as he hauled his horse's saddle from the beast and onto the ground. "Even for him."

"Probably just upset cause he's got to go off with that Roman trash to track those damn Woads," Bors reasoned.

"It started before that," Dag stated.

"Then it's probably just excitement about our papers comin' in the next month," Bors said, rubbing his horse affectionately on the muzzle. "Bein' a free man again."

"Doesn't act like a man excited about being free. He hasn't been the same since that friend of his came by," Dag persisted as he began brushing down his own animal. "Even in the field he's been different. He's not letting the fighters come to him anymore. He's seeking them out, like he's looking for death."

"Ah you think to much," Bors muttered. "Tristan's just Tristan. I'd worry more if he starts drinking regularly and bedding the bar maids. Then we'll know he's been around Lancelot too long."

Dag let out a sigh and patted his horse. Bors was right, he did think too much, but he was worried about his brother. It was as if a part of Tristan had died the day Cornell showed up, and what was worse is the Scout wouldn't tell anyone why.

"Come on ya big oaf, we got plans ta make," Bors stated, closing the stall doors. "Like where you're going to put my throne."

"Up your ass?"

"Yer a funny one ain't ya?" Bors stated grinning broadly, slapping Dag upside the back of the head as they made their way towards the Tavern.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"They're tracking us," Tristan stated lowly, causing several of the Roman guards in front of him to jump in fright. Normally he would have smirked at this, but he was more interested in getting this mission over with as fast as possible.

"Bloody hell," one of them breathed, crossing himself. "Can't you make some noise or something?"

"No," Tristan replied walking over to the commander. "If you lead them down that path, I should be able to sneak up behind them."

"And then what huh? There's at least fifteen of the bastards," one of the soldiers scoffed, elbowing his comrades.

"Kill them," was the simple reply.

The way he said it, so easily that they all knew he meant it, sent a chill around the group.

The commander looked at the scout for a moment and sighed. He wasn't used to his men acting as his equal. In fact, it unnerved him a great deal, especially the lack of respect that Tristan showed him, considering he was much higher in rank that the Sarmatian slave could ever dream of being, but Arthur had warned him that if Tristan made a suggestion is should be heeded. Still, it was against his better judgment to do so.

"Very well, ride ahead and double back behind us," he sighed as the deadly man was already on his way to his horse. "Men, lets move out."

"I can't wait until this mission is over, he heard one of his men whisper. "That bloody Sarmatian pig scares the shit out of me."

His commander couldn't agree more.

Once alone again, Tristan kept his senses alert while his mind began to wander. It had been two months since he had been told the news, and Cornell had been hanging around the fort quite a bit, not making it any easier. It pained Tristan to look at his old childhood companion and automatically think of Roxana. She'd never liked Cornell and had never tried to hide the fact, which made the fact that he had been the one to come and tell Tristan of her death very odd. One of her sisters yes, even his own, but Cornell? Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Cornell, like so many other men in their village had been in love with her. But then, she'd never noticed them for her eyes had always been on him. He looked up to the sky and could see how clear and blue it was, just like her eyes, a smile gracing his face for the first time in a long time as he watched the clouds roll by. She had loved to watch the clouds, making pictures out of them as they lay in the grass after a hunt. Everyday he had been with her he had thanked whatever Gods had been listening for her love. It was unwavering and pure, just as his would always be for her.

He noticed his hawk flying high gave a whistle, which brought the creature down to his arm. "Notice anything eh?" he asked feeding her some food before sending her back to the air above.

He turned his attention back to the trail, deciding now was as good a place as any to get behind them, and did so, first readying an arrow into his bow and shooting the scout that had been trailing him through the eye. As he made his way back behind the group he began to wonder if maybe he'd take Lancelot's advice upon returning and bed one of the bar maids. As soon as he thought it though he knew he would not. He had vowed to her no other woman would know his bed and he planed to hold true to that. Even if she was dead he would not break that promise.

He spurred his horse a little faster, eager to get this task done, and away from the Romans that he blamed for taking her from him in the first place.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Think of it Gawain, in a month we will be free men," Galahad went on as they patrolled the perimeter of the fort, heading in the direction of Baden Hill. Usually this was what Tristan did every morning, but since he was off with the Roman battalion, they were given the assignment.

"So I hear," Gawain smirked at his friend's enthusiasm. For the last half year it had been all he had heard about from the young knight.

"Then we can return home, and find two stunning Sarmatian sisters to wed, and our children will play together," Galahad went on. "And we will become the two old men, speaking of the good old days when we were brave knights and boring the children of the village."

"So long as Lancelot does not live nearby," Gawain stated, as both men smirked.

Galahad went to speak again when Gawain noticed something near the graveyard. "Look yonder," he said nudging his brother and indicating a large brown mass, which an even larger black stallion kept nudging with his nose.

"What is that?" Galahad asked as he rode quickly behind Gawain, who had already started for the figure.

"I do not know, but I mean to find out," Gawain called back, reaching the bottom of the hill where it lay. He dismounted quickly and strolled over, watching as the horse regarded him coolly before rearing back. "Easy boy," he soothed, admiring the beautiful animal. "I just want to help."

Galahad had joined them by then and dismounted as well. "Get his reins Gal," Gawain stated as he knelt next to the figure and moved the cloak, Galahad moving to subdue the animal. As soon as Gawain moved the cover from the creatures face he regretted it as he sucked in his breath. He had been a knight four fifteen years and seen many horrific things in that time, but what had been done to this poor woman was almost more than he could handle.

Her face was covered in blood, from the many wounds covering her forehead and near her eyes that had opened along her journey and her eyes were swollen, the skin around them black and blue, her long black hair matted with blood. Her lower lip was split and bleeding freely and from the looks of it, her nose could very well be broken.

"What is it?" Galahad asked, noting the look of disgust on Gawain's face.

"A woman. She has been beaten badly," he stated as he shook his head and continued to check her, thanking the Goddess that she was still breathing. "It appears that she finally just fell off the horse," he stated feeling along her side and finding several broken ribs. Looking at her right hand he noticed the wrist was bent oddly. "She's got a few broken ribs and her wrist as well," he looked up at Galahad. "This is bad brother."

"I'll ride ahead and inform Dag," Galahad stated leading the horse over to his own and tying its reins off to the saddle.

"Help me load her first," Gawain said, lifting her into his arms, shocked at how light she was, and walking towards his horse. Galahad joined him and took the girl into his own arms, trying to suppress the bile that rose in his throat as he looked at her, tears stinging his eyes at the obvious pain she had endured.

Gawain mounted quickly and held his hands down for the girl. Galahad lifted her up and in a flash was on his horse and riding towards the fort, Gawain moving slower, trying not to jar her. She stirred slightly and let out a moan, but did not waken and he was unable to make out what it was she had said as he rode towards the town.

"Hold on lady, help awaits you," he whispered, hoping that they made it there in time.


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137.

**lucillaq **– Swearing is fine really. I do it all the time. Glad you like it enough for it to provoke such emotion. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Chapter Four: Secrets Revealed**

"Here, bring her here," Dagonet said as Gawain rode into the stables where the knights as well as Vanora stood waiting, her and Bors eldest holding their newest edition. Gawain stopped the horse and Dagonet walked over to him, taking the girl into his large muscled arms. "Dear Goddess," he breathed upon seeing her wounds.

"Help her old friend," Gawain said as he dismounted.

"I will," the gentle giant replied as he headed towards the room they used as an infirmary, Vanora at his heels.

"How bad is she?" Van asked, getting ahead of him and holding the door wide as Dag carried the injured woman in and over to the bed, closing it behind them.

"Bad," he replied as he peeled off the cloak to get a better look at the extent of her injuries. "We need to get the dress off."

Vanora and he set to work, peeling off her cloths and cleaning her wounds. While Vanora worked at her face, Dag set and wrapped her arm, noting the tattoos on the underside of her wrist which looked very familiar, amazed that she was still alive considering what had been done to her.

It was over an hour later and Vanora was cleaning the cuts on her legs while Dag examined her ribs. As he tried to determine the extent of the breakage, she began to stir and opened her swollen lives. Upon seeing them tending her, fear seemed to cloud her face and she began to scream, in Sarmatian, and struggle against them.

"What's she sayin' Dag?" Vanora yelled over her as she fought to hold the girls legs. She vaguely recognized the language, but it had been so long since she had heard Bors speak it she had forgotten what most of it meant.

Dag remained silent as he tried to hold her still and understand what she was saying. The dialect was different than his own and it had been a long time since he had tried to speak it. Something about letting her die…with her husband.

"Enough," he said, trying to match her dialect as best her could. "Let us help you."

She paused and looked at him, her eyes wide. "You are Sarmatian?" she asked, this time in the language of Britain, her voice hoarse.

"Yes," he answered, glad she'd reverted to a language that was easier to understand.

"Tribe?"

"Urgi, you?"

"Iazyges," she replied eyeing him closer.

Hm, that was Tristan's tribe. He was about to ask her if she knew him when she began to speak again.

"You are of the knights with Rome then?"

"Yes."

"Then you knew my husband," she stated.

Husband? For a moment he tried to think which of the four three other knights with Tristan were married, but couldn't think of any. "If he was taken to be a knight then yes."

"Good, then you will help me," she said looking at him. "Take me to his grave and let me die."

"Lass ya can't mean that," Vanora said, gripping leaning over to hug her.

"I do. I have disgraced him, and wish only to be near him while I take my last breath," the girl replied.

"What is your name?" Dag asked, as shocked by her request as Vanora was.

"Roxana," she replied, patting Vanora's head comfortingly.

"Roxana," Dagonet was hoping her name would ring a bell but it didn't. "Beautiful. My name is Dagonet, and this is Vanora," he paused and looked at her for a moment, wondering what kind of hell she had been through that would make her wish for death so much.

"Why don't ya tell us yer husbands name Roxana," Vanora said pulling back from the poor broken girl to look into her blue eyes.

"His name was Tristan, now please take me to him," she whispered, a far off look in her eye as she ran the thumb of her right hand over her the tattoo on her left wrist.

Dagonet and Vanora stood and looked at her in shock, neither one sure what to say.

"What?" Roxana asked, noticing their unease. "What is it?"

"But Roxana, Tristan is not dead," Vanora said, watching as Roxana palled dramatically before passing out in shock.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Arthur and the others were waiting in the meeting room when Dagonet walked in, more silent than usual, a grave look on his face.

"Dagonet, how is she?" Gawain asked standing, Galahad following and looking at him with wide eyes.

"She will live," he replied, sinking into his chair. "Vanora is helping her to take a bath now."

"She has a woken then?" Galahad asked relieved.

"She has," Dag replied, glancing over at the chair that Tristan normally occupied, wondering if he should tell him all that he knew. He would have liked for the Scout to be there, but considering the circumstances, he felt the others needed to know. Besides, they would find out as soon as they spoke to her, and he knew they would insist on speaking to her.

"What is it Dag?" Bors asked softly, nudging his friend.

"Yes, what is troubling you?" Arthur asked, noting his friends concern.

Dagonet let out a sigh, leaning over on the table. "Her name is Roxana and she came here looking to die on her husbands grave."

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"She was on Baden Hill," Galahad murmured, looking down at his hands.

Lancelot was the first to speak the question that was on all their minds. "Who was her husband?"

Dagonet paused again before looking up at all of the assembled knights. "Tristan."

"WHAT!" everyone spoke at once, all turning to Dagonet for the answers that only the scout had.

"Wait Knights," Arthur said, holding up his hands. "Does she know he is not dead?"

"Aye, Vanora told her," Dag nodded.

"What did she do when she told 'er?" Bors asked looking over at Dag.

"She fainted, and when she came to, she seemed to be pretty numb. Hasn't said much, just asked if she could take a bath," Dag replied.

"I don't understand, why wouldn't Tristan tell us about her?" Galahad asked, looking around at the group.

"He must have had good reason," Gawain said.

"Well, it does explain some things," Lancelot stated, looking down at his wine. "Like why he doesn't touch the women."

"What should we do?" Bors asked Arthur.

"I don't know Bors," the commander began. "He won't be back for at least three more days."

A knock at the door sounded then, pulling the knights from their thoughts. "Come," Arthur said as Jols entered the room.

"Sorry Arthur, but Vanora and the woman are here to speak with you," he said, ducking his head into the room.

"Are they with you?" Arthur asked, rising with the other knights.

"Yes sir," Jols replied.

"Then let them in," Arthur said moving towards the door.

Jols moved out of the way revealing Roxana, in a clean dress, her cuts stitched closed, her head high as she walked into the room, Van at her side, incase she wavered.

"Bring them some food Jols," Arthur said moving to help only to be waved off by Roxana as she made her way across the room and sank into one of the chairs.

"I'll go help ya Jols," Vanora said, casting a look at Bors before following the Squire from the room, shutting the door behind them.

"You can all sit down, I do not bite," Roxana said, leaning back in the chair a bit.

The knights looked at one another rather awkwardly before sitting down.

"Sorry Lady, you've just caught us by surprise," Arthur said, noting her injuries. One thing was certain, Tristan would be less then happy upon his return.

"I understand. Vanora tells me my husband is on patrol with a group of Romans," Roxana said, cutting straight to the chase.

"Aye, should be back in a couple of days," Bors said.

Roxana nodded slowly, wincing from the movement, the pain in her head overwhelming for a moment. She brought her good hand to her head and rubbed above her eyes before continuing. "I suppose he never mentioned me?" she looked up at them and smiled as best she could, feeling the pull at the cut in her lip.

"Tristan isn't one to talk," Lancelot stated eyeing the girl closely. When you looked past the cuts and bruises, you could see how lovely she was.

"That he is not," she smiled again, looking down at the tattoo on her left wrist again. "It does not surprise me that he never spoke of me," she said looking up at the group. "And it does not hurt me. He likes to keep his secrets, and he always told me that I was his best one."

"How long have you been married?" Arthur asked, looking at her closely.

"Seventeen years. I was fourteen and he was fifteen. We married the day I completed my first kill," she smiled at them, a far off look in her eyes. "It is tradition in our tribe that women cannot wed until they have killed a man. So the day he asked me, I completed the task."

"I'm sure that made him happy," Lancelot smirked as Jols and Vanora entered with some stew, bread and water.

"He was. He told me he had never been prouder to call me his," she smiled again. "How is he?" she asked, offering Vanora a thankful look as she set the food before her before going to sit on Bors knee, and looking at Arthur.

"As well as he ever is I'm sure," Lancelot answered for him, taking a drink of his ale and Roxana began eating her stew.

"He has been quieter lately though," Gawain offered.

"Since Cornell arrived," Galahad added.

"Cornell?" Roxana's voice was cold as ice as she looked up at them. "Cornell was here?"

"He just left a couple of days ago," Galahad stated. "He said he had to go take care of some things. He planned to be back by the time Tristan returned."

They all watched as Roxana's knuckles turned white from clutching the goblet in her hand. "Will he now. Then I hope he returns early," she whispered dangerously.

"Why?" Lancelot eyed her cautiously, her face had become as impassive as her husbands, and a rage brewed behind her eyes.

"So that I may kill him before Tristan does," she replied coldly.

They all looked taken aback at the coldness of her voice and it was Galahad who spoke first. "Why do you want to kill him?"

"Because, he's the reason this happened," she answered, before she continued to eat her stew.

**Authors Note: ** Okay, so I don't know if I'm that happy with this chapter. Let me know what you guys think. I personally think I need to watch the movie again.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Oh good, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I just wasn't sure about it. Hope you like this one as well. And don't worry; he'll get what's coming to him.

**Lucillaq** – Yeah, that part with him and the Roman soldiers in chapter 3 was away from the Knights. Glad you liked it.

**Tracy137** – I love Tristan too so it's okay. And I never tire of hearing praise. Well, never fear cause Cornell is not going to try and kill her, although I can't say the same for her and Tristan and him. But if I did, you'd hit me so, yeah. And no need to be nicer to Galahad. I'm sure him being non-whiny won't last and I'll have to start with the bashing as well. Yay. And Gawain had to be a sweetie. I mean, just look at him. Thank you once again for your support, encouragement, and noticing of my research. This is the first story that I've ever really done that for so I was proud of the fact. Hope you like this chapter as much.

**Op** – Don't worry so much. I liked your idea of them both killing him too much to just throw it out like that. Besides, I'm not sure if I'm done making people hate him yet. Hope you like this chapter.

**Dw** – Glad you like it and hope you continue to do so. I want them to be kinda similar, but not completely the same.

**Texasgrrl** – Wow, you look familiar! LOL. You're the only person to review both this story and my X-Men stuff, so I thank you for that. I don't think it's my best either and am considering revising it. Tristan was the best knight wasn't he?

**Lunawolf** – How can you not love Cornell? Sorry, couldn't resist the sarcasm. I hate the prick and I created his sorry ass. Oh well. Don't worry he will die. And he is the best knight isn't he? I must agree with you on the carnage part. I really didn't notice him until he started hacking through the Woads in the first battle scene, after he dismounted, and I was like, hello. He's like a well-oiled machine and it's so gorgeous. (I also tend to go for the dark mysterious ones who are good with a blade…go figure). And rambling is perfectly acceptable. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Don't know that I'd say it was an understatement. I go through periods of obsession, and when I started posting here, I was back into my X-Men one, so hence all the stories. I have a lot more that just aren't posted anywhere. And right now, King Arthur is taking the top of the obsession list. I do love your ideas of how Tristan should handle Cornell. Very creative and my hats off to you. If you don't mind, I may incorporate them into his future punishment and death. Glad you seem to be liking it so far, hope you continue to do so.

**Gondorian Archer** – You know, I haven't completely decided what he'll do yet. I have three ideas in my mind right now and it's all down to picking the best one. But I am open to suggestions if you have any.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Thank you so much for your review. It made me smile.

**banatic66** – Thank you.

**Chapter Five: Getting to Know Each Other**

In all his years commanding, Julies had never seen anything like Arthur's silent scout, who now sat calmly apart from the men cleaning his sword. He had been true to his word and as soon as Julies and his men had heard the sounds of battle, they had turned to aid the knight, expecting to come upon him dead.

But he had stood in the middle of the clearing he had chose to attack in, his blade drawn as he moved rhythmically through the attacking men. Each strike he delivered was precise and deadly. Julies had quickly went in with his own soldiers to aid him, and six of Julies very best men had fallen that day, but the task was done. The band would plague the village no more. And they were done two days ahead of schedule.

Tristan, it appeared, had managed to pick off the archers from the trees before moving in for hand to hand. All the remaining men of the Roman battalion watched him now from a distance, awe clear on their faces, as he paid them no heed. Julies decided that he had remained silent long enough and stepped forward.

"What you did back there," he said, stopping before the scout who merely glanced at him over his now sparkling blade, "was like nothing I have ever seen."

Tristan placed the blade over his knee and looked up at the commander, boring into him with his chocolate brown eyes, his face emotionless.

"Yes, um, well done," Julies said becoming nervous at being watched so closely. "Arthur is lucky to have you serving under him."

Tristan still said nothing, but continued to stare at the man. Finally, Julies had had all he could stand and walked away, back to his men. A loud screeching sounded in the air above and Tristan let out a short whistle, holding out his arm for his hawk.

"Were ya been eh?" he asked, stroking the creature's feathers affectionately.

The men all watched him for a moment before Julies second in command spoke up. "When will we be returning to the fort sir?"

"I expect to be there just after nightfall tomorrow," he replied confidently, looking at his men. "You all did well today," he praised them a bit before glancing back towards Tristan, who was still stroking the birds feathers. The sooner the scout was back with his own commander, the better. The silent man unnerved him greatly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The knights were all in shock at what they had heard and even more so once she had relayed the story of exactly how she came to be in Marius's dungeon and some of the atrocities that had been committed against her there. By the end, Vanora was huddled against Bors, crying quietly while all the knights sat, rage flowing off them.

"Arthur we should go there now and kill that bloody bastard!" Bors growled, slamming his fist against the table, Vanora nodding emphatically.

"Is this how your Roman men of God treat women?" Lancelot growled, glaring at Arthur.

Arthur looked down sadly, unsure of how to answer him.

"It's not his fault," Roxana said, her voice sounding better than it had before, looking at the men around her, all of them reminding her so much of her husband and father. "And that Roman pig may be a Roman and he may even be a Christian, but he was not of any God."

"But this…how can you be so calm after all of this?" Galahad asked, trying to grasp all the new information he had learned.

Roxana merely shrugged. "What good would it do to be otherwise? His death will come in due time, as it always does. Right now my main concern is Cornell, and what exactly he has been telling my husband," she stated, reminding them all so much of Tristan in that moment.

"He has not said," Dag spoke up. "But he has been more, detached since Cornell's arrival."

"I see, then it is most likely as I feared," Roxana sighed and tucked a stray black strand behind her ear. "He thinks I am dead."

"Well, he'll find out otherwise when he gets back. And I pity that dafted git should Tristan ever set eyes on him again," Bors growled. "Or any of us for that matter."

Roxana smiled towards Bors. "I thank you for your allegiance to my husband. I am proud that he has you to call friend," she bowed her head slightly earning a grin from the large knight. "But this is our battle, and I doubt he would take it any kinder than I if you got to Cornell before we did." Her face clouded over for a moment as thoughts of what she would do to Cornell played across her mind. They were all violent, gruesome deaths, but none more so than the one she and Tristan could inflict together. They had always worked well with one another. Another thought suddenly passed across her mind and she looked up at Arthur. "Tell me, when is he due back?"

"Three days at least. One of the Roman battalions has gone after a band of Woads that has been plaguing a village farther down the wall and required his services," Arthur answered. He had wondered why they did not order him and his knights to go before, but now he seemed to understand why. If they had all gone, no one would have been here to help Roxana, once again proving God worked in mysterious ways.

"But knowing Tristan, it won't take that long," Lancelot said, grinning.

Roxana nodded slowly. "I hope that it does. Longer in fact."

"Why's that Ana?" Vanora asked moving from Bors lap to sit next to her new friend. "Don't you want to see him?"

"More than you will ever understand Van," Roxana smiled at the woman and took her hand. Only family and close friends were ever allowed to call her Ana and she felt honored to let Vanora do so. "But he cannot see me like this," she looked down at her broken arm. "I am a disgrace like this," her voice was hardly a whisper, and half the knights expected it to be filled with tears, but it was not.

"How can you say that wench?" Bors asked glaring at her and leaning forward on the table. "You bare a warriors scars same as us, no more." The tone of his voice left no room for argument and Roxana couldn't help but smile.

"I would like to thank you for your kindness and your words, but I fear I do not yet know your names," she smiled.

"Forgive me Roxana where are my manners," Arthur said, blushing slightly at his forgetfulness. "I am Arthur, that is Lancelot, Bors, and the ones who found you near the graves are Gawain and Galahad. And I believe you already know Dagonet."

"That I do," she smiled at the large knight before nodding at each of them in turn. "I am glad to know you," she rose slowly, still unsteady on her feet. "Now you must forgive me, but I am rather tired. It grows late and it was a long journey here and my injuries are a bit of a bother." They all knew that was an understatement, but admired the girl's defiance against the pain she must be in.

"Of course," Arthur said, "Vanora, can you prepare her a room?"

"Actually," Roxana interrupted. "I would like to sleep in my husbands, if it is not too much trouble."

"Of course," Arthur said smiling softly at her. "I will take you there personally," he moved around and offered her his arm in escort.

"Thank you," she said kindly, giving Vanora a quick hug before turning back to Arthur. "But the support is really unnecessary."

"No support intended lady. But what would Tristan say if I let you walk around this fort unattended, with all the soldiers thinking you were available?" Arthur asked good naturedly, smirking down at the girl.

"Oh yes, and I look so appealing at this moment," she laughed for the first time in over three months, and to the knights it was a beautiful sound, taking his arm and turning to the others. "I will see you on the marrow then?"

"Of course," Gawain stated, all the other knights nodding in agreement.

"Sleep well lass," Bors smiled at her.

"You know Bors, I think tonight I may, she replied, letting Arthur lead her towards Tristan's room.

They walked in silence for the most part, each preoccupied by their own thoughts. Arthur wondering how anyone could treat a fellow human being the way that Roxana had obviously been treated. Roxana wondering if his room would still smell like him.

They made it to the room without incident; however, she did notice the looks the people at the fort gave her as they passed. They were of disgust, pity and fear, and all made her hold her head just a little higher in defiance.

They stopped before a door on the second floor, at the very end of the passage way and Arthur gave her a smile. "Here we are," he said, turning the handle and pushing the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said, standing on her tiptoes enough to kiss his cheek. "Good night," as she went to enter his words stopped her.

"Do you hate me lady?"

"Why?" she eyed him curiously.

"Because I am Roman."

She stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek, looking up into his green eyes. "You may have been born to a Roman and a Britain, but I have heard the stories. You are Sarmatian at heart," she patted his cheek comfortingly before turning to go again.

"Do you hate Rome?"

She paused and did not look at him, but when she spoke her voice was clear and full of emotion. "Aye, but not for what you think," she paused and turned to face him. "I hated them long before this. The day they took him from me, I hated them, and perhaps I always will. Good night Arthur," she said as she closed the door behind her.

She looked around slowly, gaining her bearings in the dark room, the only light coming from the full moon outside the window. Her head throbbed in pain and the light in the meeting room had hurt her eyes, so she chose to not light a candle or a fire as she began to move around the room, getting a feel for everything. On a chair near the bed she found one of his shirts and picked it up, bringing it to her nose and inhaling deeply. It still smelled of him, woodsy and natural. Just like home. Slowly she placed it down and began to undress, pulling at the laces of the gown she wore. She finally managed to slip it off, with no help from her injured hand, and pulled his shirt over her head, breathing it in once more before going over to the bed and sitting down.

She felt along the wrist and let out a painful hiss. Broken, that was sure. Next she felt her ribs, finding four out of place. Lifting the shirt she struggled to examine the bruises forming. "That's what I get for falling from a horse," she muttered, pulling it back down and going over her other wounds. Her arms and legs were covered with scratches from both knives and human fingernails, and her face had a large, stitched gash across the forehead. Feeling around her eyes she noticed the puffiness that came with bruising, and touched her nose tenderly. It was sore, but she could tell it was not broken and heaved a sigh of relief. That was the last pain she needed at this point.

Sighing she rose, and pulled back the covers, climbing between them. It had been so long since she had had proper bedding to sleep in. The dungeon had merely had a pile of hay in the corner, and she left it for the children that had shared it with her for a time. Slowly she eased her head down onto the pillow, breathing in his scent and a small smile painfully graced her lips. Tonight, she could smell him and almost feel his arms around her. Tonight, for the first time in fifteen years, she slept well.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Is this where you train?" Roxana asked, her voice startling Galahad to the point that he let out a squeal and fell off the fence railing he sat on into a pile of hay. This caused the remaining knights to burst into a ruckus fit of laughter, and Roxana to smirk slightly. "Did I frighten you?" she asked innocently.

It was the early the next day and Arthur had decided that it was too nice a day to not do some sparing. Roxana, it had been assumed, was still resting in Tristan's room, and it was a shock when she came unheard upon them.

"Bloody hell woman make some noise!" Galahad cursed, leaping up and brushing himself off.

"Why? When my way is so much more fun," Roxana grinned, coming around the fence and hoping up, rather painfully, next to Gawain, who automatically put a hand out to steady her. She nodded her thanks before looking back at the youngest knight who had continued to rant.

"Bleeding witch, your as bad as your husband," he muttered, going to sulk next to Dag.

"Forgive Galahad, for that is his happy face," Gawain grinned.

"I take it he makes it often then?" Roxana said mildly.

"Well he is a rather good target," Lancelot said, twirling his twin blades in his hands. "And how is your arm today malady?" he asked somewhat flirtatiously, as was his way.

"May the Gods have pity on you for I shall live," Roxana teased, feeling slightly better than she had the day before. A good nights rest had revitalized her, and encouraged her body to heal. And although her face was still bruised, it was not nearly as puffy, making smiling and seeing much easier. She paused for a moment, looking at her hand. "I do wish the wrappings were not so large though. Last time I cut it off by the third day and my mother was very cross."

"You have broken it before?" Dag asked, heaving his ax over his shoulder.

"Aye, when I was nine. I fell from a tree and landed wrong. Everyone was sure that I had broken my neck, but it was merely my wrist. That is why it snapped so easily this time I suppose," she mused lightly, wondering if it would be too soon to cut the bandages off now, and glancing over at Dag, who was looking at her sternly, decided against it. "It was just awful because I could not practice or ride or anything for six weeks."

"What did you do?" Arthur asked, curious as he looked closely at her. She was too thin, he decided, but he assumed that had been from her time in the prison, which could also attribute to her pale skin. The way she moved however told them all she was not one to be idle. Even as she sat against the rail in the thick red dress Vanora had given her, her feet swung back and forth, hitting the fence beneath her, and her rich blue eyes darted everywhere, taking in all around her. Her long black hair kept falling into her face and she kept blowing it from her eyes, casting it annoyed glances, much as Gawain did from time to time.

"Tristan kept me company," she smiled at the memory. "After training he would take me out into the meadow and we would lay on the ground, making pictures of the clouds." She said. Upon noticing their doubting looks she continued. "Well, I would make pictures of the clouds, he mostly just watched with me."

"You love him a great deal do you not?" Lancelot asked, coming to lean next to her.

"Oh yes, very much," her voice was far off as she spoke. "He was never like the other boys, they were more like you," she said to the dark knight, who looked at her confusedly.

"How so?" he asked, the others gathering around her now.

"Flirts," she smiled. "And do not try and deny it, Vanora has told me much about you all this morning, and I can tell by the way you carry yourself. Confident, as if no woman can say no to you. That's how most of the boys of our village were. How Cornell was," she spat out the name as if it were the deadliest of venoms before continuing. "Not Tristan though. He did not use flirting or flattery, merely honesty. He may not speak much, but every word that leaves his lips is honest to no end."

"That it is," Gawain agreed.

"So how did you two end up together?" Bors asked, always looking for a good story and since he already knew the one of him and Van, this one sounded promising.

"My mother and his are very close friends. So when we were children we were always together, and since he was to be a knight one day, my mother decided his mission would be to guard me while I slept in my cradle. And Tristan has never been one to turn down a mission. As we grew, the other children feared him more and more because he was so silent, like his father, and so tough. At seven he was the deadliest boy with a bow, and known for his ability with his daggers. And he killed a man. A raiding party attacked us and he was protecting me and my sister. This earned him a great amount of respect among our tribe. He was the youngest in many years to receive his war tattoo.

"However, it can be lonely as well, when the other children do not come near you for fear of inciting your wrath. So when the others played, he was often not asked, unless of course he was standing there when the game was formed. No one ever sought him out. So I kept him company. I remember how the other girls chided me for it but I cared not. We were always together and before I knew it, it was as if we could speak without words.

"As we grew, the other girls began to notice him more and more, and how handsome he had become. And the boys began to notice me. Bringing me flowers, trying to best each other in hopes of impressing me. Showing off on the hunt. But not Tristan. He would merely look at me, and his look spoke volumes. I knew I loved him when we were children, and he merely stood behind me as I fought with one of the older boys, letting me handle the battle on my own, but telling me with his presence that I was not alone. I knew he loved me in return when I had just turned fourteen and he approached me one day, not in front of a crowd as the other boys did, but while I was alone with my sisters, handing me the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. Only one. And when I asked him why he was giving it to me he merely shrugged and said, it reminded me of you, and walked away," her voice trailed off and she smiled at the memory, her eyes staring off into the distance and another time.

"What did you do?" Galahad asked, enthralled as the rest of the knights, none aware that the Scout could be so thoughtful or caring.

"I beat three separate girls who had their eyes on him and killed a man so that I could marry him before that winter," she grinned down at him.

Suddenly a loud screaming sounded from the gates of the training area and three boys ran in, tackling Bors to the ground.

"Father, father!" they called, as the large knight allowed them to knock him to the ground, pretending they had bested him.

"What is this?" he yelled out, wrestling with his three eldest boys. "What do you want my bastards?"

"Mother says to tell you and the others to come. Lunch is prepared," the smallest one giggled as his father rose, all of them clinging to him and hanging off his arms.

"Good, I'm ravished," Bors stated, heading towards the tavern, dragging his boys with him.

"Shall you join us lady?" Lancelot asked, moving to help Roxana from the fence.

"On the condition that you stop calling me Lady. It is Roxana or Ana, but not lady," she grinned, swatting away his hands and jumping down lightly, bracing herself on the fence and gritting her teeth in the sudden pain in her ribs. She took a slow breath and straightened, smiling at them all before walking to follow Bors.

"How many children does he have?" She asked Gawain after a moment, remember the six that had been with Vanora that morning, and now these three.

"Eleven," the blonde haired night replied grinning.

"My word poor Vanora. And her husband makes twelve I'd wager," Roxana shook her head slowly.

"How very true," Gawain agreed chuckling. "Tell me, do you think you and Tristan will have any now that he will be free?"

"I know not. We had a son, so it would not surprise me if we had more," Roxana replied, a slight sadness to her tone.

"Where is he?" Galahad asked curiously.

"Dead," Roxana replied evenly. "He was four moons old and died of the sleeping sickness," she stated, looking straight ahead.

"I am sorry to hear that," Gawain said, placing a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"Thank you, but it was long ago. And while we had him, he was the sunshine of our lives," she smiled.

"What was his name?" Galahad asked curiously.

"Cadogan, it means glory in battle," she smiled a little. "Our fathers named him."

"And your name, what does it mean?" Lancelot asked with a smirk.

"Dawn. Although I do not understand it," she smiled at them, "I have always been told that when I smile, it can brighten the room like a new dawn."

"And did Tristan tell you this?" Galahad asked skeptically.

"No. He agreed with it when it was said, but it was my father who told me," she smiled thinking about the boisterous man back home, who was rather similar to Bors. "He served under your father Arthur and always spoke highly of him."

"And who was your father?" Arthur asked, a new pride in his voice at hearing kind words of his father.

"Brachus," she smiled, as all the knights exchanged a grin. "And yes, before you ask, he did spit at the feet of the Roman Bishop and vow to have only daughters when his freedom was granted."

"Did he keep his word then?" Lancelot asked.

"Yes. I am the second eldest of three girls. And he was more than pleased to not have sons," she smiled. "He treated us all like them anyway."

"Come Ana, you must tell us more of Tristan while growing up," Galahad stated as they entered the tavern, sitting at their table.

"Why, so you can use them to poke fun at him?" she teased, sitting next to Dag, having to lean on him slightly as she did so. "And lose your head?"

"No, it is just, sad to say, we know very little about him," Arthur stated.

She pondered what they said for a moment with a grim smile. That was so very much like her Tristan. She sighed before looking at them. "I'm sorry, but as it is I tread thin ice when he returns for telling you what I have. For the rest, you will have to go to him," she grinned at their disappointment.

Suddenly Lancelot brightened and looked at Bors, slapping him hard in the arm. "Pay up," he stated triumphantly.

"What the bleeding hell are you talking about?" Bors asked, digging into his food.

"The bet. I bet you I would find out his secret and now I have," he indicated Roxana. "So pay up."

"Doesn't count when we all find out together," Bors stated, not looking up from his meat.

"He's right Lancelot," Gawain agreed as they all began digging into their meal, an annoyed look passing over Lancelot's face.

Roxana merely laughed slightly, digging in as well.

**Authors Note: ** Okay, I'm happier with this chapter, so probably no one else will like it. That's usually how it works. Anyway, next chapter will be a night at the tavern and the return of our favorite scout. Let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 6: Home

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Well, Tristan's back this chapter. The telling of his past was my favorite part too. I'll probably put more of it in later on. Only with Tristan giving her looks during it…should be fun.

**Lucillaq** – Love your enthusiasm! Glad you liked it.

**Tracy137** – I just had to put in the baby. There will be more mention of him later. I'm glad you liked that chapter. I liked it too personally and that doesn't happen often. Hope this one lives up to it though.

**Op** – I'm glad you thought it was pretty. Well, he's here, hope you like it.

**Just a fan** – Glad you like it. Now, here's Tristan!

**Texasgrrl** – Well a short review is better than no review. I'm not into that whole long lost loves staying lost in this story. He'll be back in this one.

**Lunawolf** – Well, I am evil, but not that evil. You'll get his reaction and a little more. And I will kill him painfully. And am open to suggestions on how to do so. I figure if I get enough and combine some of them, along with my own twisted sense of vengeance, he might just suffer enough.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Obsessions are fun. They break up the time. Oh thank you, for the torture ideas. Still unsure what exactly Tristan is going to do to Cornell yet, so all suggestions are welcomed.

**Babaksmiles** – You know, your review came in just as I was about to post this. Yeah, Cornell is a dumbass, but if he was smart, then it wouldn't have worked much. Glad you like the story so much. Light, dawn, either way it works for the reasoning for her name. I'm glad you like it. I looked it up online and it just seemed to fit. Hope you like their reunion. It was kind of difficult to write being as Tristan is so silent.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Glad to hear it. Hope this one's just as good.

**GalahadsLass** – Glad you like it. And you're very welcome for not using Lancelot. I love him, but I love Tristan more. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter Six: Home**

"The ones on your back are looking better as well," Dagonet said as he and Roxana made their way towards the tavern. It was late in the evening and he had just finished tending to her wounds. "You should be well by the end of the month."

"Glad to know," she smiled at him, looping her arm through his as they moved through the streets. "And my face, how long do you think before it will be normal again?"

"The swelling has gone down a great deal, and the bruising already shows signs of fading," he patted her arm reassuringly. "About two days."

"Good," her smile broadened. "I would hate for him to see me now."

"From what you have said, and as well as I know Tristan, I can safely say, he will love you either way," Dag said with a grin.

She slapped his arm playfully. "I know that as well as the next, but he will be angered, and I fear for what he would do to those who are responsible."

"So you plan to let Cornell live?" Dag asked skeptically.

Roxana made a disgusted face. "Yes and then I plan on sharing Lancelot's bed," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "He is not the one I am worried about Tristan going after."

"The Roman man?"

"Aye. He is very powerful, due to his son being the favorite of the Pope himself. Tristan would be killed if he were to go after him now."

"So merely do not tell him the mans name and all will be well," Dagonet reasoned.

"If only it were that simple, but I fear Tristan has, _ways_ of getting information out of me," she smirked and Dagonet grinned knowingly.

They arrived at the tavern to find Lancelot and Arthur playing dice with some other Roman soldiers, Bors fussing over his newest addition and Gawain and Galahad having a knife throwing contest while several of the barmaids watched on. She nodded towards Lancelot and Arthur as they passed, and walked silently up behind Galahad, releasing Dagonet's arm and moving a knife from her belt with her left hand. Taking careful aim, since she was naturally right handed, and threw it hard, landing it in the hilt of Galahads dagger.

Both men looked at her in shock, half expecting to see Tristan standing behind them. She grinned proudly before moving to take a seat next to Bors, rubbing the babies cheek with a finger. "Roxana!" Galahad said

"How do you do that?" Gawain asked causing Roxana to turn and peer at them over her shoulder.

"It's simple really," she smiled. "You aim for the middle."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan had never been happier than he was at that moment to see the fort at Hadrian's Wall. Well, that wasn't true, he'd often been happier, but that was before the Roman's had collected him. He let out a inaudible sigh as he rode through the gates and towards the stables.

"Tristan, you're back early," the unmistakable voice of Jols called, trotting over to him and taking the reins of his horse.

"Aye and glad for it," Tristan replied tiredly, dismounting. "The others?" he asked, looking around.

"At the tavern, I'll fetch them for you," Jols replied, looking around nervously.

Tristan eyed him suspiciously. "I can fetch them."

"No, it is nothing. You seem tired from your journey. I will fetch Arthur for you, I believe he wanted to see you privately upon your return," Jols spoke quickly, handing the reins of Tristan's steed off to one of the other squires.

"Jols, has something happened?" Tristan asked, staring at the man before him.

"Nothing bad I promise you," Jols stated, already running towards the tavern as fast as he could.

Tristan merely shook his head slowly and looked to one of the other stable men. "You, go have them draw me a bath," he stated, already walking towards the meeting room.

Arthur watched curiously as Jols trotted up to him. "Arthur, they have returned," he panted slightly.

"Already?" Lancelot asked incredulously, slamming the point of his dagger down onto the table to keep the Roman from collecting his winnings yet. He looked at him pointedly. "Best of three."

"Where is he Jols?" Arthur asked rising and heading towards the stables.

"The meeting room I'd guess," Jols replied, rushing to keep up. "I told him you wished to see him upon his return."

"Thank you Jols, you did well," he patted the squire on the back before striding the rest of the way to the meeting room. "Go and tell the others, but not Ana," he stopped and grinned at the young man before him. "I think it would be good to surprise her."

"Aye, then I will not tell Galahad either," he grinned.

"Good idea, as always," Arthur smirked before walking the rest of the way to the meeting room. He entered and found Tristan sitting at his usual seat, quickly rising as Arthur entered the room.

"Arthur," he said in greeting.

"Tristan, how did it go?" Arthur asked, motioning for the other knight to sit while he took the chair next to him.

"Well," Tristan replied, looking at Arthur. "It would have gone faster had they let us all go."

"How very true old friend," Arthur patted Tristan on the shoulder before looking down at the table, running his hand lightly over a carving. "We must speak Tristan, and I felt it best to do it in private."

"You may say anything to me Arthur. As you say, we have no secrets," Tristan stated, eyeing him curiously. He knew that was a lie. He had secrets.

Arthur looked up at him then, and sighed. He really wasn't sure the best way to approach this and wanted to do it correctly. "We have noticed how much more detached you have become since Cornell's arrival," he noticed the way Tristan bristled at the mention of the man, and his fist clenched slightly, a sad look in his eyes.

"Aye," Tristan said, looking at his commander, his face as unreadable as usual.

Taking another deep breath. "Why did you not tell us of your wife?"

Tristan paused, looking directly into Arthur's eyes for a long moment. When he finally did speak, his voice was barley audible, "He told you then?"

"Cornell? No, he has yet to return," Arthur replied, holding Tristan's gaze. "He said he would not be back until most likely after you returned."

"Then who told you of her?" Tristan eyed him suspiciously.

"She did," Arthur answered, watching for the first time, a shocked expression pass over the scouts face.

"How can that be," he whispered, looking down at the table, where he noticed his fist had clenched to the point that his nails had dug into the skin, leaving indentations as he released it. "She is dead."

"Who has told you this?" Arthur asked comfortingly.

"Cornell." The name was spoken with more hatred than Arthur had ever heard.

"He lied Tristan," Arthur said, placing a hand on Tristan's shoulder. "She is very much alive."

"Where?" Tristan asked, his face returning to it's normal unreadable self. "Where is she?"

"At the tavern with the others, Tristan wait!" he called as the scout was already in motion, heading as fast as he could towards the tavern, Arthur at his heels.

Tristan paused outside and entered silently, his eyes scanning the room before falling on her. Unmistakably her. Her long black hair was pulled into a braid, obviously not her own work due to its neatness considering her broken and splinted right arm, an oversized red gown adorned her body, which looked to be thinner than it had been before, and her right hand was lying at her side as she tried to teach Gawain and Galahad how to throw a knife properly. His eyes rose to settle on her face and his breath caught in his throat. Those blue eyes, the ones that reminded him so much of the sea, were surrounded by bruises, and he could catch the glimpse of a stitched wound on her forehead.

He noticed as the other knights looked up at him, worried expressions on most of their faces, as Jols stood nearby Lancelot.

"She escaped from a Roman prison somewhere in Britain," Arthur's voice sounded behind him. "She will not tell us where or the name of the man who has done this to her. Gawain and Galahad found her on patrol yesterday. She was badly injured, but Dagonet says she will recover fully."

Tristan nodded slowly before moving fast again, silently across the room and stopping behind them as she threw the knife again, landing it at the end of Gawain's dagger. "It is not that hard," she sounded exasperated. "You simply aim for the middle."

"But it is such a small middle," Galahad whined as he threw his dagger again, it clanging harmlessly to the floor.

"You must put more force behind it than that. You're not going to knock it from the chair," she sighed, shaking her head slowly, allowing Tristan to catch the familiar scent of lavender and wild flowers that always surrounded her. Silently he removed his dagger and lined up his shot, letting the dagger fly, landing it at the end of Ana's, which was still at the end of Galahads.

Roxana became completely rigid as Gawain and Galahad turned, a smile on Gawain's face and a shocked look on Galahads. "Tristan!" Galahad stated, his eyes going in-between the knight and his wife.

Before Roxana could move, an arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against a familiar warm body, and a voice whispered huskily in her ear. "When you are through teaching them wench, come and keep your husband company," before he leaned over and kissed the scar on her forehead and moved over to the table.

She gulped, looking at the two youngest knights, unsure what to do next. Gawain nodded encouragingly before walking over to the table and picking up his ale. She let out a sigh and held her hair higher and turned, walking over to Tristan, where he sat eating an apple. She paused at the table and looked at all of them, smiling encouragingly towards her, when her eyes met a pair of chocolate ones that she hadn't seen in over a decade. He was chewing, his eyes never leaving hers, and while he looked like her appearance didn't affect him, those who knew him saw the flash of anger in his eyes as he gazed at her bruises and her scars. He regarded her for a moment before leaning back slightly and moving his arm, giving her room to slid onto his lap.

She did just that, her eyes never leaving his, almost afraid that he really wasn't sitting in front of her. As soon as she touched him, breathed in his scent, she knew and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely. She wasn't at all surprised to feel his own arms wrap around her, pulling her against him.

"Mind her ribs," Dagonet said softly, as the others watched the rare display of affection from their scout.

"He needs to mind nothing Dag," she said, pulling back enough to run the thumb of her left hand over the tattoo on his cheek. "I have missed you," she breathed, only so he could here.

He said nothing, but leaned his forehead against her own, as they had used to do, and kissed her lips, mouthing I love you as he did.

"Get a bleedin' room," Bors snorted only to be hit over the head by Vanora.

"Let 'em be," she stated, moving to get more drinks for everyone.

"What, no flowers this time Tristan?" Lancelot teased, sitting down at the end of the table near Arthur.

Tristan raised an eyebrow at Roxana, as he began carving the apple again. "Telling secrets My Ana?" he asked, handing her the slice.

"And why not? They are my secrets to tell," she smiled taking it and eating it slowly, ignoring the pain in her jaw.

"Wench," Tristan stated continuing to carve the apple, handing most of it to her.

"What are you trying to do, fatten me up for dinner?" she teased, beginning to feel the strain in her jaw.

"You're too thin," Tristan replied easily.

"So you do not find me desirable any longer then?" she asked, humor in her voice but a certain lilt to it as well. Sounding almost as if she feared his answer.

He looked directly into her eyes, to emphasize his next words, "Never happen."

She smiled and stroked his cheek with her good hand before resting her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So how'd it go?" Bors asked passing the child to Vanora and accepting the ale she brought him.

"They slowed me down," Tristan replied, finishing the apple and setting down the core to take to his horse.

"And how many Romans did you drag back?" Lancelot asked.

"Six," Tristan replied, unconsciously tightening his arm that rested around Ana's waist, afraid that if he let her go, even for an instant, she would fade with the mist. "His best."

Bors let out another snort while Gawain began to speak. "It is a wonder they didn't send us. Then they wouldn't have lost any men."

"What do you expect from Romans though, present company excluded of course Arthur," Ana said, running her fingers absentmindedly through Tristan's hair.

"I think it is best we did not go," Dag said, drinking his ale and looking directly at Ana.

"I agree," Tristan said, as Ana smiled at him.

"Tristan," a young squire came up to the table then. "Your bath is prepared," he stated looking nervously at the scout.

"Here, give this to my horse," he said tossing the apple core to the squire and rising, letting Roxana's feet touch the ground, but not releasing her waist.

"And thank you," she smiled at the young man who was no more than sixteen and slapped her husbands arm in reprimand.

"Wench," he muttered, as Bors burst into a ruckus laugh.

"Look at 'em, just like me and my Van," he laughed, earning another slap upside the head from the aforementioned woman.

"Go easy on him Roxana," Lancelot said, laughing, earning a look from the scout.

"Perhaps we should be telling him to go easy on her," Galahad stated laughing as well.

"Good night," Roxana rolled her eyes at them, allowing Tristan to lead her towards his room.

They got as far as the alley before the sleeping quarters when Tristan had her pinned against the wall, kissing her deeply. He then moved up to her eyes, kissing the bruises and over to the stitched area, down her earlobe and to her neck, until he reached her lips again.

"Not that I am not enjoying this," she said breathlessly between kisses. "But perhaps we should actually go up to the room."

He looked into her eyes then, and she melted. "That day was not enough to last fifteen years," he stated, kissing here again before sweeping her easily up into his arms, heading up the stairs towards his room. He kicked open the door and then kicked it closed behind him, setting her down before the bed as she began to pull at the last remnants of his armor. He pulled away long enough for her to remove it and was back, his lips consuming hers. His hands went to her waist and began to move up, brushing against her ribs, causing her to whimper slightly against his lips.

He pulled away from her then, a mixture of different emotions in his eyes. "Who?" he asked quietly, anger lacing his voice.

"Cornell sold me to a Roman upon coming here," she whispered, not looking into his eyes.

"The Roman's name?"

"No."

"What?"

"No," now she looked at him. "Not so that you can ride off to your death as soon as I have found you. I will not have that!"

"Roxana."

"NO!"

"Very well," Tristan looked frustrated enough to strike her, but moved away, turning his back on her and taking off the rest of his armor and weapons.

She sighed and walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his body and resting her head on his back. "One day I will tell you, and on that day we will find him together and he will pay for what he has done before we return home. But I refuse to tell you something that will lead to your death a month before you get your freedom."

"What of Cornell?" he asked, not turning to look at her, but resting a calloused hand over her smooth somewhat scarred one.

"If he returns here, then we will dispatch him, but I fear he has gone to check on my condition and found me escaped. If that is so, then he would be a fool to return here. Either way it matters not, for he can be easily tracked, and then, we will have our revenge my love," she stated, kissing his shoulder. There was another reason to hate Cornell. She had denied it until now, but she could not after this moment, and she would tell Tristan. But not tonight. If she told him tonight, he would leave her and hunt him down, so she would bide her time.

He turned in her arms and pulled her against him, leaning down and kissing her deeply. "I have missed you," he murmured into her ear, kissing her neck again.

"And I you, but your bath is getting cold my husband," she pulled away to look at him, mischief in her eyes. "And you desperately need one."

"That so eh?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he began to undo the laces on her gown. "And do you expect me to bathe alone?" he asked, looking at her, a smirk in his own eyes.

"Perhaps you should," she said, trying to pull away only to be held tightly against him. "My body right now will only anger you more."

"Not possible," he replied, fingering the stitching on her forehead. "I will kill them for this," he murmured against her lips, pulling free the rest of the laces.

"We will do it together," she said, helping him to pull his shirt from his body, running the fingers of her left hand over the scars on his chest, leaning forward and kissing them as she went.

"I am not used to seeing you in dresses," he mused as he went to pull the garment from her, her hand stopping him.

"My arms and legs, they are bad Tristan. And Dag says my back as well, and the bruising near my ribs is growing," she whispered.

He nodded slowly and slipped the garment to the ground, revealing her naked skin. He had to close his eyes for a moment to suppress the rage at the sight of the scars and the bruises. He felt her hand on his face and leaned against it for a moment, turning to place a kiss on her palm before opening her eyes. "Why?" it was all he could choke out, but she understood.

"Because I would not share his bed, and killed twelve men to prove my point," she stated, a smirk at the memory. "After all," she looked into his eyes. "I made a vow."

He smiled down at her and kissed her lips gently, glad to have her with him again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan lay in the bed, watching her sleep late that night, enjoying the feel of her in his arms again. They had sat in the tub for a long while, washing each others scars before Tristan removed the splinting around her arm, letting it rest in the warm water as he held her, just enjoying her closeness. And when they had made love that night he tried his best to be gentle and careful with her, not wanting to cause her any more pain than she had already suffered. He would have waited. What were a few more days after fifteen years really? But she would have none of it, stating that she needed him close that night.

He sighed as he looked at her, really looked at her. She was so thin now he could see her bones beneath her skin. Her arm was re-splinted and looked so frail resting against her stomach. Her skin, which had once been tan from riding through the fields, was now pale from lack of exposure. Her eyes, still as blue as the ocean, were sunken slightly into the sockets. Her hair though was just as he remembered. As dark as the midnight sky, and her smile still lit the room like the morning dawn. And most of all, she had not allowed her spirit to be broken. A true pride to their tribe. And despite the scars, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

As he watched her sleep, as he often did when they were home in their tent in Sarmatia, he could not help but lean forward and drop a light kiss on her lips.

When he pulled away, her blue eyes stared back at him.

"Vixen, why aren't you asleep?" he growled playfully, kissing her temple.

"Why are you not?" she teased, snuggling closer to him.

"I was thinking of how beautiful you are," he answered matter-of-factly, closing his eyes.

"And how lucky you are," she teased and he felt her smile against his chest and ran his fingers down her spine, causing her to sigh contentedly. A thought crossed his mind then and he looked down at her.

"Why did you allow Cornell to travel with you?"

She let out a snort and glared out the window. "I did not allow it. It was insisted upon by my parents and your own and I could not disobey. He managed to convince them that he could protect me."

"And why did you leave the village?" he asked, placing his fingers beneath her chin and forcing her to look at him. "We agreed you would wait for me there."

She let out a sigh and propped himself up painfully. "For several nights, soon to be one year past, I had horrific nightmares, seeing you fall at the hand of a demon looking Saxon. After the fourth night I went to my mother, and to yours, and they agreed that it was our Amazon ancestors, sending me a vision of warning. When the Saxons attacked less than a month later, it only confirmed our suspicions."

He interrupted her. "Saxons?"

"Aye, your mother was ill so I stayed back, as did my mother, with her and about thirty other women, most of whom were too far along with child or to old to travel with the hunt, and about two dozen children running about. Only sixty Saxons attacked and they were easily dispatched," she smiled at the memory. "We lost none that day. Why?"

"That is the day Cornell told me you died on," Tristan stated. "As well as our mothers."

"And you honestly believed him?" she sounded slightly insulted.

"I should have known," he smiled kissing her cheek. "I am proud you are my wife."

"You would be more so if you had seen me that day. But as I was saying, after the Saxons attacked we took it to the elders, who also agreed and it was decided I was to go to you, as was their wish. And, I must admit, my own." When she looked at him again, there were tears in her eyes. "I could be wrong, but if I am not, then you would not have returned to me, and I could have never bore that."

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "That will not happen, I swear to you."

"That pleases me," she smiled against his lips, and rested her head upon his chest once more, letting the steady beating of his heart lull her to sleep. "I love you my Tristan," she whispered.

"And I you my Ana," he answered, as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Authors Note:** This was pretty hard to write considering Tristan is so silent and guarded with his feelings. But I figured, with Ana, he could be a little more, I don't know…loving? Hope it all worked out okay. I was pleased. (Tracy137 did I get his personality right?) Anyway, R&R, no flames and enjoy.


	8. Chapter 7: Final Order

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137. Sorry in the delay of an update. My friend came over to visit yesterday and I didn't have time to write the next chapter. Hope this one makes up for it.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– It was my favorite chapter so far too. Merely for the cuteness factor. I'm glad you agree with me on his being different around Ana and thank you for your praise. It was much appreciated. Sorry for the wait on this review. A friend was over and I didn't have a chance to write it.

**Lucillaq** – But of course! I can't not kick his ass now after everyone begging and demanding it. Thanks for the review.

**Tracy137** – Yay I'm not the only one to go all-gooey! I've read it a couple of time since writing it myself. I was worried about it though, but you put my mind at ease as did everyone else so far. The movie was really not that much help, but considering you have the record as far as I know for watching it, I figured if anyone could help me out it would be you. I'm glad to see all the knights pleased you (and of course our Jols). And thank you once again for noticing my research once again. I just couldn't not put that little tidbit in. It just screams womanpower and what not in a male dominated movie.

**Op** – Its okay I understand. And thank you. It's nice to hear that someone thinks your amazing and I can't help but feel the love from your review. And feel free to continue. Makes me happy. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. Hopefully this one is as good. Please keep reviewing.

**Dw** – Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

**Miggyrow** – Addictive huh? That's good to know. Yeah, I drooled over him a bit too. Although, I do that every time I watch the movie, read fanfic, look at pictures…yeah so I have a big bucket by my computer. And a tarp. And yeah Cornell is a bastard but he will pay for it. A lot of people are giving me ideas as to how exactly he should, so suggestions are welcome. Thanks for the review. It's nice to hear from new people, but then familiar faces are always good too. (Hint, hint.)

**ryn the whitepanther** – Never fear, I will continue. And I was getting some ideas for some more stories, so hopefully I'll get those up too after this one. Thanks for the review, please do it often.

**Cardeia** – Thank you for your review. I'm so glad you are enjoying this story. And thank you for your praise. I really don't deserve it.

**Texasgrrl** – Yeah, the movie wasn't really much help for that last chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lunawolf** – You know, you are the first person that I have met that may have me beat in the knowledge of torture techniques. I'm very impressed. I will consider upping the rating, once I figure out exactly how painful their deaths will be. You know, the more I write on this, the more I love Tristan. But then, how could you not? Which will make it very hard to write a death scene for him. And I don't like hard things. So does that help you on whether or not he will die or not? Please review some more. I am interested in what other torture and death ideas you have in mind.

**Priestess of the Myrmidon** – Glad you are still loving it. Thanks for the review.

**Dellis** – I'm glad you think so. And I'm glad my explanations were believable. I just figured there had to be a reason, and what better than mean little children. Cause, lets face it, kids are bastards sometimes. I had weight problems too and I was a little emotional as a kid and paid for it, but oh well. I ended up being a sarcastic bitch with a writing fetish, so it worked out. Thanks for the review, please keep it up.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Well I couldn't let you down and not get them back together. Thanks for the review.

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan** – I'm glad you liked it. And don't worry, Marius will die, and I seriously doubt that it will be Guinevere doing it either. Especially when Tristan finds out who exactly Marius is. I already read "Quiet Man" and am reading the sequel (which you should update btw). I really liked it. Sorry if I forgot to review it then, I do that sometimes. (I can just be so awful about reviews, especially when I read that one cause I was in school at the time and swamped. I read most of the chapters on the university campus between classes actually). I know I've reviewed "Quiet Man 2" though. (See I'm getting better. Slowly but surely.) Please don't use my bad reviewing habits as an example. If it would make you happy I can go back and re-read it and review.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Thanks. I'm less worried now about his personality being correct or not, since everyone seems to think it was. I knew about that one and it definitely sounds painful. Thanks for the tip though and the review.

**Chapter Seven: Final Order**

"I do not see why I cannot accompany you?" Roxana stated following close behind Tristan, in her native fighting armor. He paused and turned to look at her.

It was a month after their reunion and she was looking just as she had the day he left her. Granted, she had aged a bit over that time, but to him, she was just as beautiful. She had put on some weight and the bruises had faded, although the scar still remained, it was fading a bit each day, and her cuts had completely healed. Her wrist was bandaged for at least another two weeks according to Dagonet, although as soon as they were alone in their room, the splinting came off, and Dag said her ribs would most likely be better by that time as well. Tristan couldn't help but smile every time he looked at her. Sadly, Cornell had yet to return.

"Your ribs and wrist have yet to heal," he said, as he noticed her raised eyebrow, realizing he had been staring at her rather than answering the question.

"They have healed well enough," she replied testily. "A month I have been here and a month I have been forced to stay behind due to my injuries. I am well enough for this one."

"It is only a days journey there and back to retrieve a bishop," in two strides he was in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. "Will you miss me that much eh?"

Anger flashed in her eyes. "This is not about you! This is about my ability to protect myself and my husband if I so choose," she growled, turning on her heel and heading for the stables where the other knights were preparing to leave.

"Women," Bors stated grinning, stepping up next to Tristan and slapping him hard on the shoulder, walking off laughing. Tristan merely shook his head before following.

"Really Roxana, it is not necessary," Arthur was saying. "We are merely escorting the Bishop and our discharge papers here, that is all."

"It does not matter. This mission affects me as well and I should be allowed to accompany you," she stated, glaring at him. "I am not the kind to sit and rot in at a fort while the men go off to fight."

"Has she always been this restless?" Lancelot asked with an amused smirk.

"Aye," Tristan mumbled walking forward.

"Ana, your arm and ribs are not well enough yet," Dagonet tried to reason with her. "They would break easily at this time and then you would be stuck here even longer."

"I assure you Dagonet, I have no intention of falling off my horse this time, and if it is a simple mission as you say, then what does it matter if I ride with you?" Ana looked directly at Arthur.

"There is always the possibility of Woad attack," Arthur began only to be interrupted.

"Then should I not be at my husbands side?"

"Enough Ana," Tristan stated, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against him, whispering into her ear. "You have not healed properly yet and will not endanger your life by riding out too soon. I will not lose you so quickly after you have been returned to me."

She managed to turn in his arms, glaring up at him. "You obviously did not think me too injured last night my dear Scout. And I have no intention of dying on this trip. And who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

"Your husband," he answered, trying to be firm but enjoying the familiarity of the argument.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "That did not work then and it does not work now," she growled only to have her lips captured by his own, the only way he knew of silencing her at the moment. It worked.

"I would say that works at all times," Lancelot grinned at the couple.

"Usually does with my Vanora," Bors agreed as the others laughed.

Tristan pulled away, leaving Roxana slightly breathless. "You will stay," he stated, leaving no room for argument. She went to open her mouth but he placed a finger on her lips. "I will return before nightfall."

She looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around him. "Be safe my love," she said, whispering softly into his ear so no one else could here, "this is far from over." She placed a quick kiss on his lips before turning to the others. "Lancelot, you are in charge of his safety."

"Very well, Arthur, you are in charge of Tristan's safety," the dark knight grinned.

"Gawain," Arthur stated smiling at the now familiar exchange.

"Galahad," Gawain continued the game.

"Bors," Galahad stated as Bors finally turned to Dag.

"Looks like it's up to you again Dag," he laughed at the gentle giant as he mounted his horse.

Tristan rolled his eyes at all of them and kissed her once more before mounting his own steed.

"See, that is why I say my goodbyes at the tavern mate," Bors laughed. "And then make sure the little bastards are there to distract her."

"It helps that Vanora is no warrior," Galahad added as they all rode out to meet the Bishops carriage.

Roxana sighed as she watched them go, wandering over to the battlements where Vanora stood waiting, four of her children with her. "How do you do it Van?" she asked, taking the infant from the other woman's and bouncing it slightly.

"It's easy when you're not a fighter lass," Van replied, watching them ride off, her eyes on Bors. "Every time he goes, he takes a piece of my heart with 'em, the daft bastard."

"I know what you mean," Roxana replied, watching as Tristan rode away. "I know what you mean."

Vanora lifted her second youngest onto her hip and nudged Roxana with her elbow. "You that mad at him lass?"

A smile crossed Roxana's lips. "No, and what's worse is, he already knows that."

Vanora chuckled softly. "The hazards of being in love," she said before heading down towards the tavern.

Roxana stayed for a few moments longer, watching as the dust cloud grew smaller in the distance before looking down at the baby. "Lets go help your mom eh?" she grinned, bouncing the baby, causing it to giggle as she made her way down from the battlements.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan was surprised to not see Ana waiting for him when he came out of the stables. He cast a sidelong glance over at Vanora and Bors, who were kissing passionately in front of everyone and continued to search the area for his wayward wife. "You see her?" he asked his hawk, who squawked in reply before spreading her wings. Tristan understood the meaning and held his arm out, letting her fly.

"How mad was she Tris?" Galahad asked, surprised as well to not see Roxana awaiting their return. Usually she stood right next to Vanora and the brood at the gates.

"More than I thought," he replied heading for the only other place he could think to find her. Their room. Climbing the stairs he listened closely, trying to determine if she was in there. Hearing movement he opened the door quietly and entered with out a sound, watching her in amusement.

In the room she was busy fussing over a pot over the fire, and he could smell his favorite stew. He put down his weapons with out a noise and crept across the room, catching her by surprise as he wrapped his arms about her waist, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"TRISTAN!" she yelled, turning in his arms and slapping his chest reproachfully. "Never do that again!" she pointed a finger at him, and glared.

"I see you were not as angry as I thought," he said, his face emotionless as he looked at the pot over the fire.

"Oh is that so?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, wriggling from his grasp. "As usual you are right. I am more hurt than I ever was angry."

"Hurt?" Tristan paused in the middle of taking off his armor and looked at her. "Why?"

"You told me once that you knew I could care for myself. And yet today you acted like I was no more than a mere barmaid," she turned to face him. "How do you think that made me feel? Our people regard me as a warrior and I have proven myself to be one in battle more than once. Why do you not?"

He sighed before sitting on the bed, motioning for her to come over. She was reluctant at first, but finally walked over to him and let him draw her into his arms. "If you want me to apologize for wishing you safe, I will not. Your wrist, as much as you deny it, is still healing. As are your ribs, and I will not let you put yourself in unnecessary danger," he paused as she reached up and wiped some stray blood from his forehead, knowing it was not his own. "I do however, not doubt your ability to protect yourself, and if the time comes that you are needed, I will not hold you back. But today was not that time."

She sighed and eased against him. "I cannot help that I hate this. I am used to going on the hunt and being treated as an equal when it comes to battle. I am not like Vanora," she rested her forehead against his. "I will never be like her."

"This I know all to well, and do not wish you to be," Tristan replied, nuzzling his nose against hers slightly. "But please understand that I merely wish to keep you safe, not control you. And it is hard now," his voice trailed off.

"After what has happened to me," she finished for him, sighing. "I know that that affected you, thinking me dead for over two months and then seeing me as injured as I was, but I promise you, it will not happen again."

"I know, but it is hard to not guard you after that my Ana," he replied, kissing her lips softly.

"What you do to me," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. "You are to knowledgeable about getting your self out of trouble," she stated, feeling him pull at her clothing.

"Shall I stop then?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She grinned at him in reply, wrapping her fingers in his hair and moving to straddle his legs, pushing him back on the bed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

That night at the tavern, Roxana was busy, helping Vanora fill drinks and such, when the knights came in. Although Galahad and Gawain were trying to be happy it was clear unease was surrounding them. They had not received their papers.

"What happened?" She asked walking over to her husband and handing him an apple.

"He wished to discuss Roman business, and apparently, only Romans are good enough to hear it," Lancelot stated, stalking over to a table where two Roman soldiers were playing dice.

She watched him go before turning back to Tristan. "So I take it you did not get your papers then?"

He shook his head no, already having begun to eat.

She nodded slowly and brought her hand up, running her thumb over the tattoos on his cheek. "So handsome," she murmured smiling.

"Charmer," he growled playfully as she turned to leave, grinning at him.

A while later, and several drinks, most of the knights had cheered up a bit. Galahad and Gawain were having a knife throwing contest, which Tristan came and beat them at, Lancelot was losing quite a large sum of money, but managing to keep the Romans betting, and Dagonet had showed up and Bors was already working on him to make their plans for freedom.

Roxana looked at them with a grin as she went about, filling glasses. It was when Bors persuaded Vanora to sing that she paused near Tristan, his arm snaking around her waist and pulling her to him as he held her while Vanora sang of home, her head resting on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Arthur coming up, anger and grief on his face as he watched his men. He was about to leave at the end of Van's song when Jols called out to him, earning an angered look from the commander.

"Arthur!" Galahad called happily, obviously drunk as he and the others went to gather around Arthur. Something told Roxana to stay her place so she did, standing near Tristan and Dagonet. "You're not completely a Roman yet right?" he asked grinning.

"Russ!" Bors called, hitting his chest and holding out his arm as he joined them. Roxana couldn't help how uneasy Lancelot looked and they held one another's gaze for a moment before they both turned back to look at Arthur.

"Knights," Arthur began, "Brothers in arms. Your courage has been tested above all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial."

"Drink?" Bors asked, making the motion with his hand as Galahad began to giggle.

Arthur ignored them and continued. "We must leave on a final mission for Rome. Before our freedom can be granted." Tristan looked up at him from his apple while Gawain laughed, as if it were all a joke and started to walk away. "Above the wall far in the North there is a Roman family in need of rescue." Roxana's breath caught in her throat. She knew the family. "They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safely."

"Let the Romans take care of their own," Bors stated.

"Up in the north is Woad territory," Gawain added.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty is done," Galahad said, his voice and face filled with contempt. "Our pact with Rome is done."

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you." He pointed directly at Arthur. "And instead of freedom you want what, more blood? Our blood. You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours!" Bors accused, anger clouding his features.

"Bors these are our orders. We leave at first light and when we return your freedom will be granted to you, a freedom we can embrace with honor," Arthur stated.

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors yelled back at him. Roxana could feel his pain and bowed her head a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all going to die someday," Tristan spoke and Ana looked up at him, watching his face. "If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

"Listen if you're so eager to die you can die right now!" Galahad yelled, taking a step forward, "But I've got something to live fore!"

"Enough, enough!" Lancelot said forcefully, stepping between the two as Roxana slipped into the shadows moving away from the group, fear and anger gripping her heart.

"The Romans have broken their word," Dagonet said, the voice of reason. "We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare," he began to walk away, pausing to look at Bors. "Bors, you coming?"

"OF COURSE I'M COMING! CAN'T LET YOU GO ON YOUR OWN! YOU'D ALL GET KILLED! I'M JUST SAYING WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING!" He bellowed before turning and heading towards the bar, murmuring, "Vanora'll kill me."

Tristan turned to take Ana's hand only to find her gone. He scanned the tavern quickly before following Dagonet out.

"And you, Gawain?" Arthur asked.

"I'm with you. Galahad as well," Gawain replied, watching as the youngest knight looked angrily at him before throwing down his wine flask and stalking away, leaving only Lancelot.

Roxana watched from the shadows, trying to catch her breath. It was coming in quick gasps. She had to tell someone where they were going, the kind of man they were saving, but who? Certainly not Tristan, or the others for that matter, they would kill him upon arrival. Arthur, she could tell Arthur. She began moving quickly towards the stables where she saw him go and walked in on the middle of his and Lancelot's conversation.

"Do you believe in this mission?" Lancelot asked facing Arthur.

"These people need our help," Arthur replied steadily. "It is our duty to bring them out."

"I don't care about your charge," Lancelot said, becoming more impassioned. "And I don't give a damn about Romans, Britain or this island. If you desire to spend eternity in this place, Arthur, so be it, but suicide cannot be chosen for another!"

"And yet you choose death for this family!" Arthur accused.

"No I choose life! And freedom for myself and the men!" Lancelot cried, completely impassioned at this point and Roxana admired him as he sank down onto a bench, emotionally exhausted. He was deeper than most thought, and she could see it. He reminded her so of her sister Brenna, and not for the first time she thought that they would be a good match.

"How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, yet still we triumphed," Arthur said, his voice calmer now, more pleading. "With you at my side, we can do so again. Lancelot, we are knights. What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?" Ana admired his beliefs so, as much of a dream as they were.

"Arthur," Lancelot said shaking his head. "You fight for a world that will never exist. Never. There will always be a battlefield." He stated with finality as he rose and walked towards Arthur. "I will die in battle. Of that I am certain. And hopefully a battle of my choosing." He paused for a moment to collect his thoughts and Roxana could only vow silently that she would not let that come to pass. Not as long as their was a breath in her body would she let any of them die. Then she listened as he continued. "But if it be this one, grant me a favor. Don't burry me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me. Burn me and cast my ashes to a strong east wind."

They gazed at each other for a long moment before Lancelot looked away and began to head out of the stables. As he passed Roxana he looked sadly at her and she reached out and squeezed his arm comfortingly. She waited a few moments, to give Arthur some time with his thoughts before she entered, as silently as her husband.

"He's right you know," she said, walking further in to the stables and startling him from his thoughts. "As beautiful as it is, it will only ever be a dream," she walked and stood in front of him, where Lancelot had stood, wrapping her arm around the post.

"Lady, I did not hear you enter," Arthur said to her, trying to collect himself.

"You intend to go on this mission then?" she asked.

"We have no choice. If we do not my men, your husband, will not be granted their freedom," Arthur replied with a sigh.

"I see that once again, Rome has decided to be unfair," she smiled ruefully and watched as he walked and sank onto a nearby bale of hay, his head in his hands. "The family you are rescuing, are of Marius Honorius yes?" she asked watching Arthur's head shoot up and he held her in a hard gaze as she moved around the pole to stand in front of him.

"How did you know that?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"Because, he is the only Roman man that far north," she said, looking at him levelly.

"No Ana, please do not say it," Arthur begged as she nodded slowly.

"It is him Arthur," she whispered. "I hope you can see why I come to you with this and not to the others. They will kill him as soon as they arrived, and that would not bode well."

"How can I go on this mission now?" Arthur looked defeated as he once again sank onto the hay. "Knowing what was done to you there?"

"You are being sent to take back Alecto yes? Marius, they care not for him according to his wife, but their son, he is the favorite of the Pope. And as corrupt as Rome is, rather you wish to believe it or not, they will care not if he does not make it back to them." She paused and walked to him, hugging his head against her abdomen, causing him to bring his arms around her waist, and she felt as if she were comforting a small boy. And perhaps in a way she was. They had all been children when they were commissioned and as fast as you can grow up from that kind of trauma, a part of you remains a child forever. "I will accompany you. I owe, Fulcinia my life, and Alecto as well, and intend to see them safely back. Also, if there are as many Saxons as they say, you will need the extra bow."

Arthur released her and rose, nodding slowly. "What will Tristan say, when he realizes."

"Leave Tristan to me," she smiled and patted Arthur's cheek. "I know how to control my husbands rage. But a warning Arthur," she looked into his eyes, all humor gone. "Marius will not be returning here alive."

He nodded slowly, knowing when the time came, he would not stop her. "Life, it appears, is being very cruel."

"Fate is trying to teach us something, although what that is I cannot say," she smiled at him. "We will return from this, all of us. I swear that."

"Roxana?" Tristan's voice called as he entered the stables, he saw her with Arthur and quickened his pace. "I have been looking for you."

"I was merely getting orders from our commander husband," she smiled at Arthur again and patted his cheek before walking to Tristan, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. "I will be accompanying you tomorrow."

Tristan's arms had already went around her, and instinctively tightened upon her words, looking up at Arthur. "You have agreed to this?" his voice and face were emotionless, but there was a certain anger to his eyes.

"I have," Arthur replied, a part of him wanting to tell his friend right there and then what she had told him, but did not.

"I will be needed," Roxana said, looking up at him. "You cannot do this alone."

Tristan sighed and looked down at her. "Very well, we should prepare."

"Aye, she replied, leading him from the stables, leaving Arthur alone with God.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I do not have to tell you to be careful?" Tristan asked as they lay in bed that night, both pondering what was to come in the following days.

"No more than I have to tell you," Roxana replied, looking at the leather strap around her wrist, flexing it slowly. It allowed more movement than the splint, and still let her use her bow and sword if necessary. Dagonet had brought it buy not long after they had returned to their room, already guessing that she would be coming with them.

"I worry," he stated, leaning over and kissing her head.

She nodded slowly, rising and looking at him closely. "As do I," she leaned forward and kissed his lips lightly. "But we should not. Our ancestors protect us, otherwise why would we both be here now?"

"True," he kissed her once more before she settled against him. "I love you."

"And I you. Not let us try to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow," she whispered, her mind wandering back to that dungeon as she begged the Goddess to give her the strength to not kill Marius to quickly.


	9. Chapter 8: The Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137. Oh, and Brenna means Raven.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Yeah, it'll be interesting. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Lucillaq** – Thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you like Ana. I'm kinda partial to her myself. Thanks for the review.

**Op** – Glad you liked it. I kinda know exactly where I'm going at the moment, so hopefully the updates will be pretty quick and regular. (Just hope writers block doesn't rear its ugly head anytime soon.) Thanks for the review as always.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Thank you for the encouragement. And you're very welcome. But really, the thanking is not necessary. I'm just glad you're enjoying the story.

**Cardeia** – I had the movie in with the subtitles on, and as they talked, I would pause and write. I wanted to get that part right. Some of it will be the same and some will be drastically different. Like you said, that's the best part of fanfic. And I have been feeling very creative since school got out. Thank you so much for your review.

**Texasgrrl** – Really? I can. Just not in public. The only reason he kissed her in front of the others was to shut her up. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Dellis** – Oh yeah, same here. All he needs to do is become, y'know real, and I would be behind him all the way. Thanks for the review.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Really? Every time I watch the movie I leave the room during Dag's death, and usually stop before Tristan and Lancelot can die. Glad Ana made it better for you though. Thanks for the review. I'm still not sure what I'm going to do to that fat bastard either.

**Chapter Eight: The Journey Begins**

Two hours before daybreak Roxana stood, in leather pants, a male shirt and light armor, helping Vanora prepare a large breakfast in the tavern kitchen. Nearby Bors and Tristan sat, the former surrounded by his eleven children, the latter sharpening a dagger as the women worked.

"He likes to cuddle each and every one of them before he leaves on a mission," Vanora said smiling, her eyes red and puffy from a night of crying. "Just in case." Her voice was soft and Ana could here more tears threatening.

"Do you have so little faith in me Van, that you think I would let aught befall him? Or any of them for the matter," Roxana said, as she began to break eggs onto the hot stone.

"Of course not," Vanora replied, composing herself. "I fear for you as well lass. You have become like a sister to me," Vanora rested her hand on Roxana's arm and smiled at her.

"As you have me Van," Roxana embraced her quickly before they both returned to the meal.

Outside, Bors held his newest, and youngest son in his arms as the baby cooed softly, fingering the scars on his fathers face. The other children sat glumly nearby, always more tame when their father and the others were about to leave. One small girl, around the age of three, the tenth child born into the brood, watched Tristan closely. Most of them feared the silent scout, after hearing the tales their father told them of him in battle and the way he never displayed any emotions. And, unlike their Uncle Dagonet and even Uncles Gawain and Galahad, he never played with them. Even their Uncles Arthur and Lancelot had been known to smile at them and toss their toys to them, even tell jokes for them, but Tristan, they were not even sure if they could call him Uncle like they did the others. Finally she hopped down from the bench and walked over, climbing up next to him and standing to be at the level of his face she began tugging at his shirt.

"Uncie Tristan," she said in a small voice, as he turned to regard her. "How come you so sad?" she asked seriously. She had her mothers long red hair, and her father's large eyes. Before he could answer she threw her arms about his neck and hugged him tightly. "No sad," she said. "Okay?"

The other children watched in awe as Bors chuckled slightly. "Little vixen that one. Just like her mum," he smiled at his youngest daughter and watched the scouts face.

Tristan was still for a moment before wrapping an arm around the girl's waist and hugging her back said. "Okay."

She smiled brightly and pulled back, kissing his cheek just as the other knights, save Arthur, came into the tavern and Vanora and Roxana entered with the breakfast.

Vanora paused and looked over at Roxana, "He's never had naught to do with 'em before," she whispered.

"Well, your daughter is rather persuasive," Roxana replied, smiling at the picture of her husband and the small child. "That is why she is my favorite."

"Well this must be a day of miracles," Lancelot stated, before taking a seat next to the little girl, who had decided to sit next to Tristan, still grinning proudly over at her brothers and sisters.

"Why is that?" Roxana asked, coming over with the food.

"Ana!" the little girl squealed, leaning back and throwing her arms up as Ana walked behind her and Tristan.

"'ello there little one," she smiled down at the child and placed a kiss on her forehead before kissing her husbands cheek.

"Most of 'em are scared to death of Tris," Bors said, jerking a thumb in the direction of his brood who sat at the table near there's. Then he turned his attention to his little girl and grinned. "Come and see your poppa my brave little bastard," he grinned at her.

She scrambled off the bench and over to her father as he handed the baby to Vanora. "And how am I supposed ta bring the rest of the food?" She asked, taking her son.

"Here?" Tristan said, rising and holding out his hands for the boy.

She eyed him for a moment and looked to Bors who nodded before handing Tristan the baby. He took him carefully and sat down slowly, looking down at the boy. Roxana merely grinned and disappeared into the kitchen, returning moments later with more plates.

Lancelot leaned over and made faces at the baby while Gawain and Galahad watched Tristan in shock. He'd never voluntarily touched a child, not in the fifteen years they'd known him.

"He's strong," Tris muttered as the baby latched onto one of his fingers, staring up at Tristan's impassive face.

"That he is," Bors said proudly. "He'll be a good fighter."

Roxana finished putting down plates and went and rested her hands on Tristan's shoulders, leaning forward so her face was next to her husbands. "Hello sweetie," she cooed at the baby, reminded of a time when he held their own son.

"He is much like Cadogan was," Tristan stated, surprising even his wife. He had not said their sons name since they buried him. "Bigger though."

"Aye, being Bors son," she smiled and kissed Tristan's cheek, sitting down where Bors daughter had occupied and kissed the babes head.

"Watch it lass," Bors growled playfully, bouncing his daughter on his knee as she giggled happily.

"You're right Bors. I wouldn't want to have to best you before your children," Roxana replied grinning as they all began to eat.

"That's not what I meant, and ya could sure try," he grinned at her. "But I've seen that look in a mans eyes before. He'll be wantin' one," he indicated the baby as Tristan still gazed intently at it.

"Here I can take 'em now," Van said, walking over and taking the boy from Tristan's arms so that he could eat as well.

"I already had one," Tristan stated, his face unreadable as he began to eat.

Ana smiled sadly and placed a hand on his knee under the table. It would be time to tell him. He deserved to know. But not here, not in front of the others. They would still have time after they ate to return to the room. She would tell him there.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence, each one pondering the days ahead and what exactly they were to find in the Woad territory to the North. After they ate, Roxana persuaded Tristan to their room, which was one of the easier tasks she'd had in a long while, so they could speak.

"What is it?" he asked, reading her eyes as he sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap.

"I have something that I must tell you, and probably should have sooner, but I did not think the time was right. And then I saw you with the babies today, and knew I must," she began, the words spilling from her.

Tristan cocked an eyebrow and looked at her. "You're rattling on like Jols," he stated causing her to stop and slap him playfully. He chuckled slightly before becoming serious once more. "You have nothing to fear. Tell me."

"Very well," she paused and took a deep breath. "It was only two moons after you had left us, and I was early enough with child to still go on the hunt," she saw the look pass over his face and knew he was wondering if he'd heard her correctly, but she pressed on. "The elders saw nothing wrong with it, so I rode with the other pregnant wives, the ones not far enough along yet to be bothered. Somehow I became separated from the others, and when I turned my horse to head back to the camp, it became startled and reared off, throwing me from it's back and onto a nearby log. I hit my head and was out for, I can only guess a few moments. When I came around, Cornell was standing over me, a dead snake on the end of his blade.

"He took me back to the camp and the healers were immediately tending to me, but it was too late. I lost the child two days later," her voice grew quieter as she spoke and she looked down at her hands. "Your father went out then, and slaughtered the animal, my father with him, and Cornell was commended for saving me from the venomous creature." She paused here and looked up at him, meeting his eyes and seeing pain and anger and grief there. She held his gaze as she continued.

"They said it was the blow to my head, and I must not have remembered correctly, but there was no blood on his blade, and the creature was still as he held it. It did not move as if it had been freshly killed. And when your mother had announced to the tribe that I was to bear another child, he had disappeared for three days. And then, not one month later he was asking for my hand." She stopped here, wondering if he had made all the connections she had.

Obviously he did as he placed her on the ground and walked over to his blade, not saying a word he took it from it's sheath and cut a chair in half in a fluid motion. Without turning to face her he spoke, his voice cold and even. "When I have my papers, we will track him, and he will suffer for this." He turned to face her and locked his gaze with her. "No one murders our child and does not pay," he added.

She ran over to him then and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and for the second time in her life, tears fell from her eyes. "Do you hate me husband?" she asked, her voice above a whisper.

He answered her by placing his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him as his lips crashed against hers. He pulled away a few moments later, gazing into her eyes. "Hate will not fit, with the love I have for you in my soul," he replied, brushing a tear from her cheek. "Come, we must prepare." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles softly before leading her out towards the stables. She didn't say anything, but he may get his revenge on Cornell sooner than expected. If he was fool enough to remain at the manner after discovering her escape.

Apart of her hoped he was as they walked hand in hand to meet the others.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Roxana and Tristan were sitting side by side in the stables, examining their blades when the Bishop entered with his assistant. As soon as she saw him she knew he could not be trusted, as did the others, considering Dag merely shoved past him, glaring down at the shorter man as he made his way towards the others. She shared a look with her husband as the bishop began to speak, planning on tuning him out until he said, "And who is this lovely creature?" he walked over to her and made to take her hand and kiss it, only to have Tristan's blade appear in front of his chest, the scout looking at him with cold eyes and an emotionless visage. The bishop began to back pedal as Arthur spoke.

"This is Roxana, Tristan's wife. She will be accompanying us on our journey."

"Wife?" Germanius looked taken aback. "A pagan ceremony no doubt," he muttered distastefully.

"The true Gods," Roxana answered, insulting him by looking directly into his eyes.

"That is sacrilege," Germanius began walking forward as if to strike her only to have all the knights move between them, Tristan's blade still dangerously close, and the scout too eager to spill some blood that day.

"Bishop, I believe you had something to say," Arthur said curtly, not making any move to stop his men.

"Ah yes, yes of course," Germanius replied backing away slowly and turning to face the commander.

Roxana placed a hand on Tristan's arm and held it firmly. "Easy," she whispered.

"Save your anger for the Saxons," Dag agreed, patting Tristan's shoulder as he sheathed his sword.

"And the good Bishop for me," Roxana added as the Bishop began to speak to Arthur.

"To represent the holy court, my trusted secretary, Horton, Horton?" he turned and called the small little man forward. "Will accompany you on your quest."

Everyone looked insulted that the weak little man would be joining them, but none no more so than Jols, who looked to Arthur, hoping he would say no.

"Jols find him a horse," Arthur said only to have Gawain slam down his knife and glared pointedly at him.

Jols reluctantly did as told, leading the secretary towards the horses while the knights looked on with contempt at the Bishop as he began to speak to them again.

"Godspeed, as you fulfill your duty to Rome," he said, a cocky grin on his face.

"My duty is also to my men," Arthur emphasized, glaring at the small man.

"Then get them home," Germanius replied, his voice betraying that he did not care if Arthur was able to fulfill that part of the quest or not.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Roxana passed a look over her shoulder as they rode towards the gates, looking to the battlements and noticed the Bishop make the sign of the cross on his forehead while watching them depart. Sneering in his direction she looked towards Vanora and the brood, offering a nod she spurred her horse faster, easily keeping pace with the others, the only one having difficulty being Horton.

As they rode, the rain started, and continued until they were into the forest. It was in the heart of the forest that Roxana could feel the eyes upon her, looking to her husband, she knew he could as well as he scanned the trees. If she had wanted to attack, this would have been the place she would have chosen. Horton began to tremble in his saddle and Roxana fingered her bow, which was loose at her side.

"Woads, they are tracking us," Tristan said to Arthur as they rode deeper.

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

It was then the attack started, arrows shooting out from the trees, barbed ropes cutting off their escape. Arthur turned and rode a different direction, the others following him, arrows barley missing them as they moved, spiked pieces of wood shooting out from the ground in front of him.

"Get back!" Lancelot bellowed, followed by Bors as they tried to find some way of escaping.

Roxana for her part managed to keep up, staying closer to the squire and the secretary, offering her protection as her bow was already drawn and pointed at the blue men approaching from the trees. She noticed that Tristan's was as well, and many of the others had their swords drawn as they were clustered together. A man came out of the forest then, a sun tattooed on his forehead, and his bow drawn. Arthur and he regarded one another, and from the looks they exchanged, Roxana had the feeling they had met in battle before.

"What are you waiting for?" Gawain yelled at them, expecting an attack when all the Woads did was move in closer.

A horn suddenly blew in the distance and the Woads looked towards its source confused, the one with the sun on his head still wanting to press the attack. To finish what they had started.

Arthur challenged him with the expression upon his face, but the horn continued to blow. And Roxana guessed it was the sign to with drawl. The man dropped his bow and walked backwards into the foliage, never breaking Arthur's glare.

Tristan kept his bow ready, but released the arrow into his hand, Roxana doing the same as they all watched the retreating blue forms, disappearing into the shadows.

"Inish," Dagonet growled. "Devil ghosts."

"Why would they not attack?" Galahad asked looking confused and slightly worried.

"Because Merlin doesn't want us dead," Arthur supplied.

The knights all looked at one another before Roxana spoke looking directly at Horton. "And once again, proof that the Goddess exists."

They rode the rest of the night and through the next day, only stopping to water and rest the horses. On the second night, they stopped and made camp, getting the fire started beneath a tree just as the rain started. They sat huddled together around the fire, Horton a bit to the side, looking at them with fear. Arthur was silent as the others spoke.

"URGH!" Gawain growled as the rain pored harder on them and he tugged his cloak closer around his face. Lancelot rolled his eyes and sat with the hood of his cloak down, as did Dagonet. Tristan didn't even bother with his, giving it to Roxana who had both wrapped around her comfortably. "I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining it's snowing. And if it's not snowing it's foggy."

"And that's the summer." Lancelot joked.

"The rain is good, it washes all the blood away," Bors said knowingly.

"Doesn't help the smell." Dagonet teased him, earning a grin from the large knight.

"Hey Bors, you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?" Lancelot asked, turning to face him.

"Ugh, I was trying to avoid that decision, by getting killed," Bors answered clearly annoyed. "Dagonet, she wants to get married, give the children names," he continued complaining to his friend.

"Women," Tristan said, sheathing his sword and earning a raised eyebrow from his wife. "The children already have names, don't they?"

"Nah, just Gilly. It was too much trouble so we just gave the rest of them numbers," he answered.

"Funny, I thought you couldn't count," Lancelot stated earning a laugh from the rest of the group and a kick in the foot from Roxana.

"You know, I never thought I'd make it off this island alive. And now that I am, I can't just leave 'em here," Bors said wistfully.

"You'd miss 'em too much," Dag supplied.

"Well I'll take 'em with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me," he started to get more emotional than he liked so he quickly added. "Especially Number Three! He's a good fighter!" he flexed his bicep to emphasize the point.

"That's because he's mine," Lancelot stated, sending everyone else to laughing again.

"Egh, I'm going for a piss," Bors muttered rising.

After he was gone Roxana looked at the Dark Knight and kicked him again in the foot. "You shouldn't lie like that," she stated, leaning back against her husband, his arm draping over her shoulders.

"Who said I was lying lady?" Lancelot asked with a smirk.

"Like you could father any children," she snorted. At his look he continued. "Just remember this Lancelot, women talk. Even barmaids talk to the other women, and every time I here your name, it is followed by laughter and this gesture," she held her fingers up, mere millimeters apart.

The knights started to laugh again as Lancelot turned bright red.

"Lancelot, is that your happy face?" Galahad asked laughing, glad to not be the butt of the current joke.

"Roxana I can prove you wrong right now if I so choose," he growled, his pride injured.

"Could you?" Tristan asked, looking over at his brother knight, fingering his dagger.

"Oh you deserved it, so take it as a man," Roxana stated giggling. "You were being very cruel to him."

"Ugh," Lancelot brushed it off, staring into the fire.

Roxana snuggled closer to Tristan, pulling the now soaking cloaks around her, trying to keep warm as she listened to his heartbeat. Focusing on that instead of the feeling of dread that gripped her body.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was midday when the knights rode up to the Villa, sans Tristan. He was scouting the Saxons, and so Roxana rode in with the others, the hood of her cloak shielding her face. As soon as they rode up to the gates, they closed and a voice called down from the battlements.

"Who are you?"

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." Arthur spoke with authority, the knights behind him. Roxana held to the back watching and waiting, her hands gripped tightly to the reigns.

Arthur looked around at all the villagers while they waited for the gate to open. They all looked near starved, and worn out from exhaustion.

And then, there coming from the gates was the devil himself. Fat and drunk with power he spoke, and it took every ounce of will power for Roxana not to kill him where he stood. "It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights." He reached out to pet Galahads horse, but the animal, sensing the evil in him, quickly moved away. "You have fought the Woads. Vial creatures."

Arthur eyed him with contempt, fighting with the urge to punish this man where he stood, the images of Roxana's bruises and scars appearing in his mind. "Our orders are to evacuate you immediately," he said, getting down to the business at hand.

Marius looked as if it were some great joke. "But that…that is impossible."

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur asked, ignoring the little man.

"I am Alecto," the boy called from the battlements, where he stood with Fulcinia. Roxana almost waved up at them but thought of it. She was just glad to see no knew bruises adorned the beautiful woman's face. As for the rest of her body, only examination would tell. Or simply asking the battered woman herself.

"Alecto is my son," Marius said, as if that meant anything to the knights gathered. "And everything we have is here in the land given us by the Pope of Rome."

Lancelot merely scoffed at this. "Well you're about to give it to the Saxons."

"They're invading from the North," Arthur stated, still eyeing the Roman nobleman warily.

"Then Rome will send an army," Marius stated cockily, causing Roxana to snort, her face still hidden by the hood of the cloak.

"They have. Us," Arthur stated, losing more patients with the man. "We leave as soon as you're packed." His voice left no room for argument, however Marius thought otherwise.

"I refuse to leave," he stated, thinking he had the power in the situation. Not for the first time in his life, he was wrong. As if to prove his point he started yelling at all the villagers. "Go back to work! All of you!"

His mercenaries moved in to bully the poor serfs into submission.

Arthur glared at him for a moment before dismounting his horse. By this time Alecto and Fulcinia had come down to join them and Roxana watched them closely as Arthur got into Marius's face, the fatter man taking a step back. "If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord." Arthur stopped and looked over at Fulcinia. "Lady, my knights are hungry," he added.

By this time the rage had almost consumed Roxana and she was breathing deeply, her knuckles turning white under the force she had around the reins.

"What is it Roxana?" Gawain asked, noticing her condition as Arthur moved across the field to release a man who had been tied up and whipped. Gawain placed a hand on Roxana's shoulder as she finally got control of her emotions.

"It is nothing Gawain," she smiled at him, glad her husband was not there. He would have seen through her. "My ribs are just sore from the riding is all." Gawain looked at her skeptically so she added. "And I am worried for my husband."

"Very well, shall I fetch Dagonet?" he asked.

"No, I will be fine," she shook her head, staring at all the villagers. Her eyes met Arthur's for a moment and they nodded to one another slightly, as Arthur headed into the house, Lancelot and Bors following close behind as well as Gawain and Galahad. Roxana dismounted and moved over to the villagers with Dagonet, moving to help tend to the sick elder.


	10. Chapter 9: The Fort

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137. Oh, and Brenna means raven, Eirwen means white snow and Sibyl means prophetess.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– I came up with that idea while I was making breakfast and just had to put it in. I just thought it would help to make Tristan more dimensional. You have the stone cold killer, and the gentle father, all in the same person. Glad you liked it too. Thanks for the review.

**Lucillaq** – Thank you for your kind words. I liked telling Lancelot off too. Not because I don't love him, cause I do like I love all the knights, but just cause he deserved it. Thanks for the review.

**Op** – LOL! You made me laugh so thank you so much for that. I'm sorry I can't update faster, but sadly, I can only type so quickly. Thank you so much for the review.

**Dw** – Glad you like Tristan in this story. I'm trying to keep him true to the movie, but also tailor it to him. Thanks for the review.

**Tracy137** – Keep him alive and get her pregnant huh? Well, I think I addressed that part in the email. Glad you liked the part with the kids. It was my favorite part to write. (Even if it is filler!) And never fear, Cornell will die, that I promise you. You know, you're the only one who noticed the little game at the beginning, and I thank you for it. I just figured, that let's face it with those guys; Dag would get the task in the end. Tell your dogs I'm sorry I made you disturb them. (Glad I made you laugh though!) Yeah, poor Arthur. He's just has to know everything doesn't he? Poor baby.

**TriGemini** – Yeah, poor Arthur. Sucks to be the commander. I just figured he was the best one to tell. And yeah, Tristan is none to happy about what was done to Ana and will be even less so when he realized who Marius really is. It should all be very interesting. I've started writing it, but even I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. Thanks for the review. I love new faces, but familiar ones are even better. :)

**Cardeia** – Yeah, I love Lance, but he just needed a little of his own medicine after that. I agree with you there. Nothing hotter than a big old tough guy turned to mush at the hands of a baby. (One of the reasons I loved the Pacifier.) Thank you again for the review. I love repeat customers.

**Lunawolf** – Once again I am awe at your knowledge. I am truly impressed and that's not an easy thing to do when it comes to torture devices. So I must take the time now to Thank you so very much for reading my story. I enjoy your reviews a great deal, and don't mind that most of them involve torture techniques. (That's what makes them better than some of the others.) You get a little bit of suffering in this chapter, so enjoy it. I plan on dragging it out for a bit.

**ElvenStar5** – Actually I meant man's shirt. I was tired and my brain not functioning as properly as normal…well it never really functions properly but what are ya gonna do? Thanks for the review. Love new faces. And don't worry; it won't be what you could call a quick death.

**KAfan** – Thank you so much for your review. I think Roxana's pretty good for him to, but I am openly biased. Thanks again for the review, and I love new faces turning into familiar ones!

**FlamezBlaze1**– Glad to hear it! I'm updating as fast as I can I swear! Thanks for the review.

**Texasgrrl** – Glad you like it. And yeah, I just figured that would be something Bors would tell his kids. It might have helped that I was watching the movie when I wrote it though. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter Nine: The Fort**

Vanora didn't know how she was doing it, but she managed at the tavern, her heart and mind with the knights in the north. "They want more," she said to one of the other girls, pausing at the bar.

"I'll get it Van," she smiled, taking the tray. "You have a break eh?"

Vanora nodded gratefully, moving around the bar to get a glass of water. She hated when the knights and Bors were gone. The Romans acted as if they owned the place then, and didn't care what they grabbed that didn't belong to them. Not much different, she supposed, than the acts of Rome itself. She sighed and brought the cup to her lips, about to drink when her eyes caught three hooded, cloaked figures in the corner. They had been there for a long while now, the same mugs of ale in front of them, all full as they watched everyone. For a brief moment she wondered if they were Saxon spies and feared for the children and her man.

"Van, can you take this to the back for me?" Gabriella, one of the other girls, a favorite of both Gawain and Galahad asked, handing her some trash.

"Aye, I could use some fresh air," Vanora stated, drinking her water quickly before taking the trash out to the back.

The alley was dark and for a moment Vanora whished she hadn't been so quick to volunteer. A chill ran down her back and she looked around. It seemed almost too quiet.

"Ugh, get a hold of yourself lass," she scolded, shaking her head. "Turn into a bleeding git every time your man is away from the wall," she walked over and threw the trash into the pile and turned, running smack into a mans chest.

She went to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. "Easy Van, no need for a scene," he said easily. She immediately knew the voice and pulled herself quickly from his grasp. "What is it?"

"Nothing Cornell, Bors is just jealous and if this got back to him, I'd pity us both," she covered, trying to hide her anger. If only she had something to bash against his skull. "Yer late gettin' back," she said, smoothing her dress.

"Was held up," he answered, smiling charmingly. It made Vanora want to puke. "So where is everyone?" he asked nonchalantly.

"North. They had a final mission for Rome," Vanora replied, eyeing him closely.

"North eh? Saxons are north," he replied, looking around.

"Why don't you go help then. I'm sure Tristan would appreciate a friend like yourself watching his back," Vanora almost growled at him. What was he looking for?

"Well, I'm sure Ana's doing that just fine," Cornell said, turning back to Van and drawing his blade, admiring it in the moonlight. "She did come here after all did she not? She is with them?"

Vanora backed up slowly. "If that's so, why are you stupid enough to come back here?" she asked, beginning to panic as she felt the wall behind her. She looked up into his eyes and saw the madness there, and a new fear gripped her heart. What would the big lug do without her?

"To leave them all a present," he grinned. "And to collect what should be mine. Is she here? Or did she ride out with that piece of filth she calls husband?"

"How would I know?" Vanora answered, defiant to the end, her hands shaking in fear as she glared at him.

"Talk wench!" Cornell bellowed, about to strike her when an arrow flew, piercing him through the hand. He screamed and backed away from Vanora, dropping his blade.

Vanora quickly looked in the direction the arrow had traveled from to see the three-cloaked figures from earlier, the tallest one lowering their bow.

"Apologize to the lady Cornell," a sugary sweet voice stated, obviously female as one of the shorter ones walked forward, drawing a sword similar to Tristan and Roxana's, from her waist.

"It cannot be," Cornell stammered, clutching his injured left hand to him as he tried to crawl away, only hitting the wall that Vanora had just been pushed against.

"I said apologize," she growled and slapped him hard upside the back of the head, causing him to groan as the side of his head made contact with the wall.

"It serves you right!" Van said, kicking him hard in the ribs. "And when my Bors finds out about this, you'll have two men and the brood to answer to!"

"We cannot kill him then Bren," the one who shot him spoke, also female. She stepped forward and pulled her cloak hood down, revealing long raven black hair, pale skin and brown eyes, a scar over her left eyebrow. Her face was emotionless as she paused next to Vanora, a Sarmatian bow in her hand.

"Pity, and I so wanted to make him suffer a bit," Bren replied, pushing back her hood and revealing her own silky black hair falling in waves, and a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes as well, her skin a rich tanned color, smiling with false innocence. The third girl lowered her cloak; revealing brown hair, in soft curls, several braids spread throughout and pale skin as well, familiar chocolate eyes staring coldly at the man on the floor, her face emotionless as well.

Vanora looked in them in shock as Bren continued to speak. "So, from what I here, you've been being a very naughty man," she cooed, examining her blade. Then, in a swift motion she brought the hilt connecting with the side of his face, sending his head back hard into the wall. "Brought shame to your father and your people."

He groaned in pain and spit blood. "How would you know?"

"She is not called Sibyl for naught," Bren grinned.

"Besides, when one lives as extravagantly as you have been, it makes them easy to find," the archer stated. "Especially when they like to brag to Roman officers."

"Let me slit his throat," Bren said, placing her blade against Cornell's throat, drawing blood to the surface.

"No," the other finally spoke, stepping forward, her voice soft and even. "Tristan and Roxana would be displeased. Especially as he has yet to pay for all his crimes."

"Fine," Bren growled, rising the tip of her blade resting on his Addams apple. "What shall we do with him then?"

"The prison is not far from here," Vanora spoke up. "And one of the soldiers owes my man a favor."

"What kind of favor?" the soft-spoken one asked turning to Vanora.

"He let him live after he struck one of our boys," Vanora replied.

"Good enough," Bren said as the archer pulled a pair of Roman cuffs from her belt and threw them to her.

"Don't be too gentle," she warned as Bren pulled Cornell's arms roughly behind him and cuffed them together.

"Don't insult me," Bren replied with a grin, forcing the arrow from his hand, without breaking off the tips, causing him to scream in agony.

"Wait here," Vanora said, rushing off and returning not long after with two of the guards.

"You don't do it and Arthur will have your pay, and Tristan and my Bors will have your heads," she was saying.

"Alright Vanora, alright," the one grumbled, hauling Cornell to his feet. "Wait a moment, this is Cornell, doesn't he owe you money?" he asked his companion.

"Aye he does that," his friend grinned, grabbing Cornell's other arm and giving it a squeeze.

"Whatever you do, keep him alive until they return," Vanora said, stomping Cornell's foot hard.

"Other than that have fun," Bren stated grinning. The archer sent her a disapproving look. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Don't you worry Vanora, got a nice little crate for the likes of him," the guard grinned as they began dragging Cornell towards the prison, groaning in agony as the blood dripped from his hand.

"So who am I thanking for my life?" Vanora asked, turning to stare at the three women.

"I'm Brenna, and this is Eirwen and Sibyl," Bren spoke, indicating the archer and then the brown haired girl. "We are here in search of someone."

"Tristan and Roxana right? I got that much out of the conversation," Van said, crossing her arms. "How do you know them?"

"They are our kin," Eirwen replied, swinging her bow over her shoulder.

Vanora paused for a moment when realization suddenly dawned on her. "Oh I can be so daft," she slapped her forehead. "Ana told me of you all. You and Brenna are sisters to her, and Sibyl is sister to Tristan right?"

"Aye," Sibyl replied. "Now please, where are my brother and his wife?"

"Sadly north of the wall on one last mission for those bastard Romans," Vanora spat, glaring at the Bishop who happened to be stumbling out of the tavern at that moment, his arm around one of the barmaids. "My man is with them, as are the rest of the knights."

"Why are they north?" Brenna asked. "From what we here, the Woads control that area."

"Saving some Roman nobleman and his family from the Saxons that have stationed up there," Van replied as they began to walk back towards the tavern.

The three women exchanged a look but said nothing. From what they had been able to learn about Cornell and their sister upon coming to this isle, there was only one man in the north, and that was where Cornell had collected his fortune. "When are they due back?" Eirwen asked.

"If only I knew," Van sighed. "Hopefully soon though," she added, walking off towards the bar.

"Shall we wait here then or go after them?" Brenna asked, looking towards Sibyl, as did Eirwen.

"We wait. They must return upon a different path, and it would be best to stay here," she answered after a moment. "Gather our strength for what is to come." They had sat back at a table, the favorite of the knights, and Vanora had returned with some mugs of ale.

"And how do you know all that lass?" Van asked, sitting next to Eirwen.

"She was training to be a Priestess for our tribe," Brenna said proudly, taking the mug and a long swig.

"She was blessed with vision," Eirwen added softly.

"Is that so?" Vanora asked. "I've never met a Priestess before."

Sibyl smiled at Vanora. "Well, I am no Priestess yet, and do not know that I will still want to be one after we return."

"Does Tristan have the vision too?" Van asked, leaning forward.

"Nay, but our mamma's mamma did," Sibyl said, drinking the ale and making a face, placing it back on the table. "Is there anywhere we can sleep? Besides the stables, that is."

"Aye, I'm sure we can put you in the knights rooms until they return," Van stated. "Let me just tell some of the girls I'm leaving," she rose and headed over to where the other maids were congregated near the bar.

"Are you sure they do not need our help?" Brenna asked, lowering her voice.

"You said that they would need us in the north," Eirwen agreed.

"Yes, but this was before when Ana was not with them," Sibyl replied. "I can see her turning the tide now. We must be patient. The true battle is yet to come and we will all need our strength for it. Besides, if this family they have gone to rescue is so important, how do you think we will get to them?"

"She's right Bren. The Saxon's are pigs, but good warriors. How would we attack?" Eirwen asked.

"Cutting off all means of escape," Brenna sighed, glaring at the mug. "I just hate waiting especially for a fight!"

"Never fear my sisters," Sibyl said smiling. "Our time will come."

**Authors Note: **Not what everyone was expecting huh? Well, I know this may seem out of place, but I have plans, trust me. It will all come to play eventually. And hey, they have Cornell. I just couldn't see him waiting with Marius for them. Besides, this way, you guys get two death scenes. Hope you all still like this.


	11. Chapter 10: Traveling

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– You're reviews always make me want to write more, so thank you. Yeah it should all be interesting. Hope you like what's to come. Thanks for the review again.

**Lucillaq** – Yeah, he was going to try and kill Van. The bastard. I just couldn't allow that. Glad you liked the girls. Thanks for the review.

**Tracy137** – Since it's you asking, then yes it can be graphic. It may take me awhile, since I have to look at all of Lunawolf's suggestions and everyone else's and decide which is the best way. But I will make it as graphic as possible. Yes, Bors does love her muchly, and it would have all been of the naught goodness. Now it will be funny when Bors and Tristan are arguing over who will hit him first. Can't wait to write that scene. And then the brood. He better hope I don't sick those children on him too for trying to hurt, and threatening to kill, their mommy. Naught good, naught good. Yes! I'm not the only one who liked that part! It just seemed to fit so well. Poor Dag, all the responsibility on him once again. Oh well, he's up for it. Oh, and I realized I used your flatter thing in the other chapter, when Roxana told him he was handsome. I feel like such a cow for doing it! It was such a good exchange that it kind of stuck in my head and made it into the story and I didn't really realize until today, so I wanted to apologize. Your writing is just too good and it's having an effect on my own, since I'm also using the what you do to me. I hope I didn't upset you. Thanks for reviewing once again. I love to see your author name when I open my emails.

**TriGemini** – Yeah, Cornell is a stupid ass. And insane, so he makes mistakes. And I don't see Van as the type to keep him attacking her a secret. Which is one of the reasons I love her and Bors oh so much. And yeah, Brenna's enjoying the fact that he's going to suffer a bit before her sister and the others return. But then, who wouldn't be? Guys a creep and asking for everything he's getting. And don't worry about Bors getting a piece of the action. I'm thinking there will be an argument between him and Tris over who gets to hit Cornell first. Should be interesting. And I hope this chapter lives up to what you were expecting. Thanks for the review, it made me smile.

**Op** – You don't need anymore help than the rest of us. Trust me. I tried to type faster this time. Actually, it helped that half the chapter was already typed before hand. Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like my story so much. It gives me a happy.

**Lunawolf** – Damnit! I love the rack. Vlad was awesome wasn't he? He did all kinds of horrific stuff. And that makes me sound insane that I just said that, but I'm sure everyone already figured out that small tidbit of information by now. I'm still not sure what exactly I'm going to do to him. I need to put everyone's (especially your) suggestions together and see what I have to work with, on top of my own of course. Always expect the unexpected. Especially where I am concerned. Random stuff pops into my head all the time, and sometimes, such as this one, I'm lucky that it will work. And he will pay for what he has done to Van. Especially once Bors hears about it. And Ana cause she likes Van as well. Oh I'm sure he would die in the regular universe, but the wonders of fan fiction, or any fiction really, is that the author becomes the God (or Goddess in my case) of that universe, and people can survive some amazing things then. ;o) Thank you again for your ideas and your review.

**Cardeia** – I'm glad you like them. Originally I was just going to do Ana's two sisters and then thought, nope, gotta bring in Tristan's as well. I can't wait to get to the point where they are back at the wall and I can write the reunion, but sadly, that may be a few days yet. I adore Vanora. From the moment she slapped Bors she was my favorite female character in the movie. Not a hard decision to make really being that there are only actually two big ones. She did look Irish didn't she? I'm not sure if I'm going to go into her origins or not, but it's an option. Thank you once again for your review. And you have no need to thank me for my review. I am still working on your story. I'm reading it a few chapters at a time only because otherwise I go blind from sitting in front of the screen for hours on end. (Previous experience.) Let me just say, your work is truly amazing.

**Texasgrrl** – Everyone keeps telling me not to kill him, so I'm guessing that leaves Roxana open to die. I could tell you what I'm going to do, but then you wouldn't need to read it, so I'm just going to leave you with a firm, vague answer.

**ElvenStar5** – Oh yeah, them two are definitely going to get theirs. Marius in the next chapter actually. Glad you like the girls. I have great plans for them. (Evil Laughter). Thanks for the review.

**Priestess of the Myrmidon** – I don't know, since I don't usually see it as that quality. Thank you so much for your review.

**Dmitchell1974** – Thank you for your praise there. I really appreciate it. And your suggestions will go into the hat with everyone else's. I didn't know everyone else was as bad and vindictive as I can be. It was quite a discovery. As for the girls, all I can say is QUIT READING MY MIND:o) Thank you for the review and please do it again!

**FlamezBlaze1** – Glad you're still here with me. Sometimes I think my stuff just starts to go down hill, but so far this story seems to be actually getting better, at least judging from the reviews. I would answer your question, but then you would know my plan, and then I wouldn't be needed anymore. Thanks as always for the review.

**Chapter Ten: Traveling**

"Have you spoken to his wife and Alecto yet?" Arthur asked Roxana as they stood in the snow, watching the villagers and the Honorius family prepare to leave. Her cloak was still pulled tight around her face, and she had managed to remain unnoticed by the family.

"No, I do not feel now is the time," she replied watching them wall off the prison.

"There," she indicated the building and shuddered. "That's where the prison is."

"What are they doing?" Arthur asked, watching them closely.

"Walling up the prisoners," their eyes met and she said what he dared not think. "He intends to leave them to die."

It was then the sound of hoof beats met their ears and both looked up to see Tristan riding towards them. He stopped next to Roxana and nodded in greeting to her before he began speaking to Arthur.

"They have flanked us to the east. They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall," he said.

"How many?" Arthur asked.

"An entire army," Roxana looked between them for a moment, unsure what they would do with all the people traveling with them.

"And the only way out is to the South?" Arthur asked, already working on a plan.

Tristan shook his head slowly. "East. There is a trail heading east across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that's the one we should take." He paused and looked around at all the villagers. "Arthur, who are all these people?"

"They're coming with us," Arthur answered.

"Then we'll never make it," Tristan stated, casting a glance to his wife. Arthur began to ponder their predicament for a moment when the pounding of the Saxon drums sounded in the distance. Everyone at the villa stiffened before they began to work faster.

"Arthur," she said, her eyes darting back to the prison. He followed her gaze, as did Tristan, and saw that they had almost finished walling it up. Without a word he moved his horse, unsheathed Excalibur and dismounted, moving towards the soldiers and the monks.

"What is it?" Tristan asked gazing at Roxana, but she would not look at him. She merely rode up behind Arthur, as the others began to ride towards him as well.

The guards moved to stop him, but he held the great sword straight before him, commanding them to move. Bors and the others rode up quicker then, emphasizing his words as he came to stop before the prison. "What is this?" he asked.

One of the monks stepped forward and Roxana remembered him all to well. Her hand tightened around the hilt of the sword at her side, Tristan watching her closely, a certain realization beginning to dawn. "You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place, it is forbidden."

"What are you doing?" Marius voice sounded as he began to come forward, Tristan noticing the man for the first time. "Stop this!" Bors and Galahad moved to intercept him, keeping him from Arthur.

"Arthur we have no time," Lancelot began.

"Do you not hear the drums?" Galahad added.

"Quiet, both of you," Roxana hissed, glaring at the men. No one should be left there to die.

Arthur ignored them turning to his men. "Dagonet," he stated, nodding towards the door.

Without a word the large knight dismounted and taking his ax had the bricks down in several quick blows, the others watching on. He tried to open the door but found it would not budge.

"Key." Arthur glared at the mercenaries.

"It is locked," one replied. "From the inside."

Another nod to Dagonet and he began kicking, finally knocking the door in. Lancelot and Gawain dismounted then as Arthur took a torch down into the bowels of the prison, followed by Lancelot and then Dagonet.

Gawain walked over to the two priests. "You, you go," he said, placing a hand behind the priest. When he would not move Gawain shoved him hard. "Move!" he said, pushing them into the prison.

Tristan drew his sword and moved to block the door, as Roxana drew her bow, pointing it towards the mercenaries, daring them to try any thing. Several moments later Lancelot emerged, throwing the torch into the slow, blood on his sword followed by Arthur who emerged calling for water, clutching a pale woman in his hands. Dagonet was next, a small boy with blond curls cradled in his arms. Finally Gawain emerged, pushing two monks.

Roxana replaced her bow and dismounted to go help, watching as Fulcinia rushed to Arthur's side to help the Woad woman, Roxana decided to join Horton and Dagonet with the boy. Running a hand through his hair she looked at his arm while Dag gave him some water.

"His arm is broken," Horton exclaimed in shock. "And his family?"

Roxana watched as Dagonet merely nodded sadly. Tears pricked her eyes and she turned quickly away to look over at Arthur.

Tristan looked hard at the woman Arthur was helping and noticed the tattoos on her legs. "She's a Woad," he said to Bors, re-sheathing his sword.

"I'm a Roman officer," Arthur was telling her as she drank the water. "You're safe now." She looked up at him like a frightened child so he said again to comfort her. "You're safe."

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius voice bellowed as he moved across the field to stand near Arthur.

Arthur rose, anger in his face. "What is this madness?"

"They are all pagans here!" he bellowed, as if that were an excuse. Roxana rose and strolled over towards them then, maintaining her distance a bit.

"So are we," Galahad stated, glaring down at him from his horse.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!" Roxana noticed that the woman was clutching onto Fulcinia, and knew then that the kindly noblewoman had been tending to her the same as she had tended to Roxana.

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur bellowed back at them.

"And your whores," Roxana added under her breath. Marius didn't here her, but the knights, and a scout in particular, did.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian," he now turned his rage to Fulcinia. "You! You kept her alive!" he bellowed before backhanding her across the face.

Roxana was there in an instant, catching the poor woman before she hit the ground while Arthur went in with a strong right hook, knocking Marius before him.

"Roxana," Fulcinia whispered, catching a glimpse of the girls face as she righted her, drawing her sword and walking to stand behind Arthur, who had Excalibur at Marius's throat. She held her blade out towards the mercenaries rushing to help him, daring them to come closer. The recognized the blade then, and followed it up, stopping as they saw her unmistakable blue eyes beneath the hood of the cloak.

Marius however, had yet to notice her, and had all his attention on Arthur. "No, no stop!" he said, looking up at the commander. "When we get to the wall, you will be punished for this heresy," he threatened.

Arthur merely leaned over and gathered Marius's collar in his hand, hauling the man closer to the blade. "Then perhaps I should kill you now and seal my fate."

"I was willing to die with them," Roxana's "favorite" priest spoke up at that moment. "Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. It is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved."

Roxana went to move forward but Arthur stopped her, by dropping Marius on the ground and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Than I shall grant his wish. Wall them back up."

"Arthur," Tristan began leaning forward. No one wanted to kill these men more than he did, but it would have to be a fast death at the moment, being that the Saxon drums were moving closer and the snow was falling harder.

The commander would not be swayed though. "I said wall them up!" he yelled.

"Don't you see it is the will of God that these sinners be sacrificed?" the priest went on.

Meanwhile, Roxana moved forward, offering her hand to Marius. "Let me help you up, my lord," she growled, pulling him to his feet, letting her cloak hood fall.

His breath sucked in and he quickly went to back away, but with the grip she had on his wrist and his quick movements, it only sent him toppling back. She was balanced well and gripped it in such a way so when he fell, his arm twisted oddly and he merely succeeded in snapping the bone and landing on his ass. "You!" he gasped, pulling his now broken arm close to his chest.

Tristan was there in a moment, his blade pressed against Marius's throat. "Is it he?" he asked, his voice unbelievably calm, never taking his steely gaze from the Roman.

"It is," she replied, letting her hand run down her husbands arm, stopping to wrap around his that held the hilt of his sword. "But that way is too quick," she added, glaring at him before looking back up at Tristan's cold face. "He must suffer as I did, must he not?" she asked, moving her and Tristan's hand, and the blade. Tristan regarded him coolly for a moment before they both moved off.

"You have found him I see," Fulcinia said gladly, walking over to Roxana and embracing her.

"I have," she answered, hugging the woman back. "And soon you will be free," she added pulling away.

"You are the woman who helped my wife?" Tristan asked, his face still emotionless as he gazed at Fulcinia.

Had it not been for the stories Roxana told her, the Roman woman might have been frightened by his cold stare, but instead she nodded and said, "I am."

He embraced her suddenly, if not awkwardly, and quickly pulled away. "I am in your debt," he said before looking at Roxana, kissing her quickly. "I will help the others."

"Do not do anything we shall regret," she whispered, running a finger over his tattoo. He nodded once before disappearing to help Arthur and the others. Roxana smiled at his retreating form and turned to the stunned Fulcinia.

"I did not expect that," the other woman stated, watching him go as well.

"He never ceases to amaze," Roxana smiled fondly. "Now come, let us get you ready to leave."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan rode at the front of the caravan, his hawk on his arm and his wife by his side, his mind jumbled with thoughts while his eyes were forever watchful. The man that had caused his Ana so much pain. That had left her broken and bloody in a cold dungeon cell, that had nearly cost her his life was riding several wagons back, and Tristan was forced to protect him. How could he? No amount of honor could make him truly protect that devil.

"Quieter than usual, this cannot be good," Roxana mused, a ghost of a smile playing at her lips as she regarded him closely. "This is why we did not tell you."

"Arthur knew of this?" Tristan's voice was cold as he spoke, and his face passive, but in his eyes a rage shown that Roxana had never seen before, and it made her shudder.

"Aye, I told him in the stables that night you came upon us," Roxana stated. "He was the only one I could tell."

"You could have told me," Tristan stated, turning his eyes back to the road ahead.

"Could I?" she asked after a moment. "Listen, I will not apologize for what I have done, because you would have slit his throat as soon as we arrived, and lost your chance at freedom. I cannot allow that. The death would be too quick and we have been apart long enough my dear husband," she stated, glaring at him. "I do vow this to you, he will get what is his before we reach the wall."

Tristan thought for a long moment. She was right, as usual. He would have killed him as soon as he feet touched the compound, and he would have taken a great joy in the act. But it would have been quick, and as a scout, he knew the value of patience. "You wish him to suffer," he stated.

"Do you not?" she asked.

"Aye I do. How do you propose though?"

She smiled mischievously and reached over, tugging one of his braids lovingly before stroking his cheek, an act she often did when they were children. "Make him afraid. Wondering what is around every corner. Fearful to fall asleep. Unsure of when we will strike," her smile broadened.

"You always did like to play," he mused, kissing her palm as her hand rested on his cheek and he thought back to their childhood. She used to get angered that the other children treated him so and would, as he called it, play with them, as a cat plays with a mouse, letting them know no peace. The difference between then and now was as a child she very rarely struck, taking more pleasure from laughing at their unease than anything else. This time though was very different. This time, he would pay.

"And he deserves it just as much as they," she cooed as if reading his mind, leaning over and kissing his lips lightly, running her tongue over them before drawing back just enough to look into his eyes. "Shall I get my fun then?"

He thought for a moment, eyeing her before bringing his hand up to her shirt and gripping it, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. When he released her there was a mischief in his eyes. "You shall."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

That night they stopped in a forest of trees to make camp, much to Marius's delight. His wife, whom would be punished severely later, was off tending to the wounded Woad woman, and his son was watching the knights curiously. This was all such an insult really, forced to travel with his slaves in such rudimentary conditions. It was sacrilege really. He looked down at his broken arm with disgust. That little harlot would pay, that was certain. When he was in the company of Germanius again, they would have her beaten and crucified for this heresy. He should have had her beaten to death after Cornell had persuaded him into buying the little wench, he thought now.

If she had not tricked him with her beauty, he would have never considered it. He had learned long ago that the most unruly of horses could not always be beaten into submission. Only death.

He began to pour himself some wine from a large flask at his side, when the tent of the wagon he rode in opened and he could feel the cold breeze. "What is it?" he growled, turning, expecting to see his wife or son, or even the leader of his guard. He paused and dropped his goblet to the floor as he looked upon the face of the silent man with the tattoos on his cheeks, his sword drawn and dangling carelessly at his side.

"What are you doing here?" Marius asked, his voice trembling as he scooted back against the rear wall of the wagon, wondering briefly if he called for help, whether or not it would be answered.

The man remained silent, walking further into the carriage, stopping a few feet from Marius.

"What do you want?" the fat Roman man asked, a pleading tone to his voice.

"Retribution for the atrocities committed against my wife," he answered simply, his voice quiet, calm and colder than any Marius had ever heard.

Marius immediately knew of whom he spoke and paled considerably. He was about to cry for help when the man brought his finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Your guards are still outside, they did not hear nor see me approach," he continued, admiring his blade in the dim light of the wagon, a single lantern providing the illumination. "I approached openly and without their knowledge," he looked up from his blade then, paralyzing Marius with his stare. "Remember that while you sleep."

He leaned forward slowly, his eyes never leaving Marius's and his blade resting against the fat Romans throat. Almost casually he reached over and took the flask of wine from the table, standing slowly, he looked at it, admiring it before he turned and left as quickly as he had entered, leaving Marius to wonder, trembling in fear on the floor.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I thought I was the only one who enjoyed this game," Roxana said huskily as Tristan cleared the tree line near Marius's wagon. She was leaning back against a tree as she idly cleaned her nails with her dagger. "I suppose I am a bad influence on you my dear husband," she smiled at him as he swept her easily into his arms, kissing her deeply, the wine settled on the ground near their feet.

They broke apart, slightly breathless, and Roxana rested her forehead against his chin, moaning in frustration.

"Arthur wishes me to ride back and check on the Saxons progress," he said, moving to kiss her forehead. "I will be gone most of the night."

"Shall I accompany you?" Roxana asked, melting under his fingers as he ran them slowly down her arms, which had found their way around his neck, down her back and to her hips, resting there for only the briefest of moments before beginning the journey back upward.

"Nay, I will travel fastest alone," he murmured as he kissed her hairline. "You must stay and help here."

"Very well," Roxana grumbled, knowing he was right. "Watch your back closely. I could not bear for aught to befall you," she whispered, looking up and kissing him briefly. She was about to pull away, knowing he needed to move out, when he deepened the kiss, pulling her closer.

They broke apart again, their breathing even more ragged than before and desire in both their eyes. "Keep this up Tristan and Arthur will be scouting his own Saxons," Roxana stated, nibbling his lower lip slightly.

He merely grunted in response before kissing her again, a finality to it as he pulled away. "I will try and return early," he stated, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded slowly and went to walk away, finding her hands in his own. She gave them a quick squeeze before moving past him and back towards the camp when his voice stopped her. "Bors was right," she paused and turned to face him, her hand resting on a tree. He kept his back to her as he continued. "When this is over, and I am free and Cornell is dead, grant me a child," his voice was quiet, but the words floated to her on the breeze, warming her heart and soul.

In two long strides she was behind him, her arms wrapped around his body as she kissed his shoulder, his large, strong hand resting over both of her smaller ones. "Of course," she whispered, tears in her voice as he gave her hands a squeeze. She released him and a moment later he was gone, leaving her and the wine alone.

A smile graced her lips and she wiped a stray tear from her cheek, picking up the flask and turning, heading back to the camp, her hand resting over her stomach. She would know soon if his wish was coming true earlier than he expected, but now was too soon. Either way, she knew they would have a child again. Just not a dozen. She was not as strong as Vanora.

As she walked further in she paused near Dagonet, who was setting up a bed for him and the little boy, Lucan was what Dag had told her his name was, and let her eyes linger on Marius, who was glaring evilly at her and the large knight.

"Dag I don't trust him," she murmured, indicating the evil little man, looking like a true devil with the flame blazing before him, surrounded by his mercenaries, speaking lowly and gesturing towards the small group. "Keep your eyes open eh," she said, smiling down at the little boy, looking at the knight with a sons love as Dagonet pulled his cloak up around him.

"Aye," he said before patting Lucan's head and rubbing his cheek. "Brave boy isn't he?" he asked Ana, a father's love conveyed in his eyes.

"Aye, that he is," Ana smiled down at them both, winking at the boy and giving Dag's shoulder a squeeze before she moved over to where Lancelot sat, stopping and grabbing some bread before, plopping down next to the dark knight and handing him the flask.

"Well what have we here?" Lancelot asked, as Roxana leaned against him, tearing the loaf in half and giving part to him. "I take it you're good husband has gone off again?" he added, accepting the food and drink gratefully.

"Aye he has, and left me terribly lonely," she pouted slightly.

"Well, his loss then," Lancelot replied flirtatiously, wrapping his arm around Roxana and earning an elbow to the ribs. He chuckled as he rubbed the now sore area, removing his arm.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments, each chewing their bread when the Woad woman, Fulcinia told her was named Guinevere, came towards them. Seeing Roxana with Lancelot she quickly kept walking, moving towards the fire where some of the other women sat nearby.

"I don't trust her," Roxana said after a moment, watching her closely. The way she moved, it was evident she had motives under her cloak. "It is clear she is interested in Arthur."

"Does nothing escape your and your husbands eyes?" Lancelot asked gloomily, slightly irritated as he threw a piece of bread into the small fire he had built, looking away as it burned.

"Not often, but listen to me Lancelot," Roxana nudged him. "As I said you reminded me of the boys we grew up with, she reminds me of most of the girls. They are deceptive and cunning and I do not wish you to fall into her trap."

"I didn't know you cared," he snorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you should, for I do," she eyed him closely, forcing him to meet her gaze. "Despite what you think, I can see the good man within you. You are all brothers to me now, as you are to my husband, and I will not let aught befall you. Guinevere I am sure will serve her purpose, but I will kill her if I think that she might divide you and Arthur, do you understand? I am counting on you to make sure I won't have to, for it is obvious he cares for her as well."

Lancelot regarded her for a long moment with saddened eyes before his face softened and he grinned. "How did our silent scout get to be so lucky?" he asked, an understanding passing between them.

"He is very good with his hands," Roxana smiled mischievously, wiggling her eyebrows at him and earning a loud laugh in return. She would let it lie for now, but she made a mental note to speak to the Woad once they returned to the wall.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Late that night, Roxana tossed a bit, snuggling further into her cloak as she lay before a small fire, Gawain sitting next to her, sharpening his blade. The other knights were spaced out as well, but Gawain had offered to sit watch so she could get a few hours sleep, and in return, when she woke, he would do the same. It was something all the knights often did for one another, and since Tristan was not there, he took it upon himself to make sure she was cared for. Tristan was one of his brothers after all.

But sadly, sleep would not come to Roxana and she continued to toss. Her back was now to Gawain and the fire, as she stared out into the darkness. She never heard the footsteps approach, or Gawain rise to leave as she focused on the night, wondering if her husband was safe. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, crushing her against a very familiar chest, and a husky voice whispered in her ear, "Make room wench or I'll have burns that will need tending."

She grinned broadly and turned in his arms, moving back farther away from the fire. "I did not expect you till morning," she smiled, kissing him tenderly.

"They have made camp for the night and Arthur told me to get some sleep," Tristan replied, pulling Roxana closer to him. "I will leave before morning," he added.

She nodded slowly, already feeling the effects her husband's closeness had upon her, relaxing her completely, as her eyes began to droop.


	12. Chapter 11: Thin Ice

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Sorry for the wait on this one. I'm working on three stories at once that are posted and a bunch that aren't and it's kinda a hassle sometimes. I've been fussing over this one so much; I figured I needed to post one of my other ones. Also, I really didn't want to watch the ice scene again. Thanks for the review. Makes me smile.

**Lucillaq** – Don't worry, he does. Guinevere comes off as kind of manipulative, at least as far as I see it, and that's why no one trusts her. Thanks for your continued reviewing. I really appreciate it.

**Tracy137** – Oh good, I'm glad your flattered and nothing else. Hope you like this chapter as much.

**Dw** – Yeah, he can be a bit intimidating can't he? I'm so glad you liked that part, since it was one of my favorites as well. And the part with Lancelot and Ana. Loved writing that as well. I'm so grateful for your praise, but really don't deserve it. Thank you for the review just the same. It made me feel really good today.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like this story so much. Makes me smile.

**TriGemini** – Wow, what a very long review you sent me. But that's okay because I like long reviews. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one as much. Thanks for the review. And yeah, Arthur hit him in the movie. One of the best scenes.

**Op** – Yes, I only wish he could mind fk him more than he gets to. I did like putting that little bit in though. Hopefully I'll get to put more of that in when it comes to Cornell. Thanks for the review!

**Lunawolf** – See insanity is a good thing. Oh branding! I forgot about branding. And thank you for the warning. Those days can be annoying, at least for me cause I'm like "Aww" to every little thing, and then I start thinking, "Damn I'm such a dork sometimes!" But I'm glad you liked the cuteness moments. I personally live for cuteness. Not really looking forward to a pitchfork wielding Lunawolf! You can pretty much guarantee that I won't kill Ana. Unless of course I suddenly change my mind, which has been known to happen. But at this point she's safe. Now lets see for how long…thanks again for the review!

**Cardeia** – I'm so glad you think Roxana and Tristan fit so well together. I couldn't not have him bow to her though in that instant. It shows that under that tough exterior, his love for his wife is still the most important thing in his heart. Actually, I think there was a whole group of us who felt that way about her. Maybe we should form a club or something. But you're right, that will make her a good Queen. I'm glad you like this story so much. After reading yours, I don't feel like I deserve your praise. But I thank you for it just the same.

**Dmitchell1974** – Well the two year old explains that. Thank you for your praise, but I don't deserve it really. Not sure if Roxana is pregnant again. It's a possibility, but really, I haven't even decided yet. Anyway, hope you like this chapter as much and thank you for the review. I hope you choose to do it again.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Glad you're so excited and reviewing every chapter. I love it. Gives me a happy. Thanks again!

**Chapter Eleven: Thin Ice**

True to his word, Tristan left long before morning and Roxana went to work, sharpening her blades and making sure she had plenty of arrows before she started packing up her gear and fastening it to the saddlebags of her horse. It was best to be prepared. As light began to crest over the mountains, she heard a struggle from farther into the camp. "Dagonet!" she whispered, leaving her gear with her horse and grabbing her sword she raced across the campground, coming upon struggle. Dagonet was facing off against three of Marius's mercenaries while the Roman held a knife at the throat of Lucan.

"I have the boy!" he growled and turned to his men. "Kill him!"

Before anyone could move, Roxana was there, her sword cutting across his arm at the shoulder, it falling carelessly to the ground, blood pouring from the wound. He howled in pain and released Lucan, Fulcinia rushing in and pulling the boy out of the way. He broke away from her and ran behind Dagonet who told him to get back as he pulled his sword from the wagon and brandished it for the three attacking guards. An arrow flew then, striking Marius in the foot, holding him in place.

They all turned to see Guinevere walking forward, another arrow already knocked as she glided across the snow-covered ground, in a pale blue dress.

Lancelot and Arthur came then, Excalibur drawn and Lancelot's double blades crossed behind his neck. "Your hand seems better," he stated smirking.

"Stop this!" Marius called towards Arthur who didn't say anything but merely glared at the mercenaries.

"ARTORIOUS!" Bors bellowed, riding up fast. "Do we have a problem," he nudged his horse against the mercenaries.

"You have two choices. You can fight, or you can die," Arthur said, glaring at the mercenaries.

"Looks like you're screams are falling on deaf ears," Roxana grinned. "How familiar."

"You will pay for this heresy!" Marius stammered, tears streaming down his face as he tried to back away from Roxana only to have another arrow pin his second foot, Guinevere smirking proudly. A quick flash of her blade and two large wounds gushed blood from Marius's legs sending him to his knees, his shins breaking the arrows off painfully as he hit their shafts.

In the background she heard the mercenaries surrendering to Arthur and the knights. "It's almost a pity, to kill you now," she stated, her voice calm. "When I was having so much fun with my game. Watching you tremble at the feet of my husband."

"You will pay for this! They will crucify you!" Marius sobbed now.

"You still don't understand do you?" Roxana asked sadly, shaking her head and making a tisking sound. "You are nothing to them. Alecto is the only one that matters. No one will miss you." Smiling she slapped the broad side of her sword against his broken arm, which was still attached to his body, shattering it further. Still in motion she spun and sent a roundhouse kick into his ribs and followed through with her swords hilt to the side of his head.

Her eyes met Alecto's then, who stood watching his father be tortured to death with the rest of the group. Her eyes softened for a moment and she asked him in a gentle voice. "If you wish it to end now, it can, but I cannot let him live to do to others what he has done to me."

Alecto nodded slowly. "He has lost his way, I understand why he must meet the creator." He then turned and walked over to his mother, who wrapped him in her arms.

The sounds of hoof beats interrupted and Tristan rode forward from the trees.

"How many did you kill?" Bors asked.

"Four," came the reply as he stopped in front of Arthur.

"Not a bad start to the day," Bors laughed. "Just ask Ana."

Tristan threw a crossbow before his commander's feet. "Armor piercing. They're close, we have no time."

Arthur nodded, "You ride ahead."

Tristan nodded in return and turned his horse, looking at his wife, his face deadpan. "You started without me?"

"He was attacking Dagonet and left little option," Ana replied.

"You've had your fun then?" Tristan asked, unsheathing his sword.

"Aye I suppose," Ana replied stepping back.

Tristan nodded and spurred his horse, taking Marius's head as he rode by. He came back and paused before his wife. "Ride with me."

Roxana smiled up at him and let out a loud whistle, bringing her horse trotting to her. She mounted quickly and they both took off into the woods, making sure the path was clear while the others hastily prepared to follow them.

They rode in silence for some time, checking the route ahead when Tristan suddenly spoke. "You are sad you didn't get to play with him further."

"Aye," Ana looked at him and pouted. "And I was having fun with it."

"Cornell will suffer more then," he promised, his eyes looking ahead.

"You are so good to me husband," she said as they rode on.

He was silent for a long time before he spoke again. "When we find Cornell, wait for me."

She let out a long laugh then, grinning over at him as they continued forward, he always knew how to make her laugh. She blew him a kiss as they rode on, coming around the bend and stopped quickly, a field of ice before them.

"Can we go around it?" Ana asked as they both began to scan the area, looking for a way to keep from crossing the frozen lake.

"Nay, we don't have enough time," Tristan replied looking at her, his face passive, yet certain unease to his eyes.

Ana let out a sigh before dismounting, and slowly, walked out onto the ice, examining it closely for any cracks or weak spots, being that she was the lightest of the two, it was the obvious choice. "It looks thick enough," she called back to him, walking to the center of the lake. Letting out a whistle, her stallion trotted towards her and she listened closely. She heard it creak, but it did not break. "I think we can make it if we all spread out," she said, not willing to risk mounting the animal, taking it by the reins she walked back to Tristan quickly, and remounted.

He nodded to her and sent his hawk to the air as they waited. It wasn't long before the caravan rode up, Arthur and the other knights coming to meet Tristan and Roxana, a sullen look on the commander's face.

"Arthur what is it?" Ana asked concerned.

"It must wait," Arthur said, turning to look at the lake before them. "Is there any other way?" he looked to Tristan.

"No. We have to cross the ice," the Scout answered matter-of-factly.

Arthur nodded in understanding before turning to the squire. "Get them out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out."

The knights and Ana all dismounted as Jols rode off and began walking across the ice, the villagers spreading out behind them. Each of the knight's lead their own steed, Tristan placing himself between the animal and rising cracks in the ice as they moved. Ana moved near her husband, cooing softly at the beast and stroking it's main gently, trying to keep him calm.

A large crack sounded about halfway across the lake and the horses became very anxious. It was then that the Saxon drums resonated behind them.

Arthur had a determined look on his face as he turned to his men, all looking to him for orders. "Knights."

"Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurtin'," Bors said, looking for a fight, a grin on his face.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway," Tristan added, casting a glance to Ana who nodded in return. If he stayed than so did she.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket," Gawain added, referring to the drums.

"And finally get a look at the bastards," Galahad agreed, looking at Arthur.

"Here. Now." Dagonet said with a grin, all the knights moving together, knowing that they would stand and fight.

Lancelot gave a defeated look to Arthur before moving towards the others, a sigh escaping his lips, Ana patting his shoulder comfortingly as he passed her.

"Jols," Arthur said, the plan already forming in his mind.

"You two take the horses," Jols said, handing over the reins and moving to begin collecting the weapons bundles, Ganis coming to assist him.

The knights began pulling their swords and weapons from their steeds; Ana following suit, as well, taking her bow, quiver and blade before giving the animal a loving pat.

Tristan walked over to her then, his face emotionless as he looked at her. Without a word he leaned down, and she rose up, their lips meeting briefly, but lovingly. A common message passed between them then. 'Don't make me drag your body out of here today.'

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people," Arthur said, drawing the young man aside, a bow draped anxiously over his shoulder. "The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe," Arthur instructed, watching the young boys face fall.

"But you're eight against two hundred?" he asked confused.

"Nine," Guinevere spoke up, moving forward. "You could use another bow," she looked at Arthur as she moved across the ice to join the knights and Ana, who watched her closely.

"I'd rather stay and fight," Ganis asked, looking almost pleadingly at Arthur.

"You'll get your chance soon enough," the commander promised him before turning to the mercenaries. "This man is now your captain. You do as he says. Am I understood?" he asked, his voce leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, sir," they replied, bowing their heads slightly.

"Go, go!" Arthur encouraged as the others went to collect weapons from Jols, lining up on the ice, Guinevere next to Lancelot and Roxana next to Tristan at the end of the line. Jols moved down it, placing bundles of arrows and weapons at their feet, well trained in his duty.

"Right. Come on, then! Move on," Ganis called to the caravan as it slowly began moving back towards the wall.

"I am able. I can fight," Alecto said, coming up to Arthur. Roxana paused from testing her bow and looked at the boy, then to his mother as Fulcinia sat in the wagon next to Lucan, wringing her hands.

Arthur shook his head. "No. You must bear witness to all you have seen," he explained to the boy. He reached over and placed a hand on the boys' head in a fatherly fashion. "There's one thing you must do, and that's get back to Rome."

Alecto paused for a moment, understanding washing over him before he looked at Roxana, nodding and moving back towards his mother.

"Be safe!" the Noblewoman called out to Roxana and Guinevere, her hands clasped in prayer as they began to move on.

Dagonet raised his hand to Lucan, the boy waving sadly back, tears streaming silently down his face. Roxana made a special, silent, vow to the child to watch the large knight personally, winking at the boy as they passed. Arthur moved then to take his place between Dagonet and Guinevere, the caravan quickly rolling out of sight as Jols placed Dag's ax next to him.

The beating drums came closer and the Saxon army cleared the bend, coming into sight. The knights watched it closely, looking at one another, Roxana's eyes focused on the men ahead. They'd have to fire multiple arrows to do any damage. Without warning she broke the silence.

"Loser is the winners slave for a week," she said, all the knights looking down at her and Tristan, the scout's eyes still watching the Saxons approach.

"I am already your slave," he stated, not caring at the moment who heard him, especially considering that all the men present taunted him incessantly for that very fact. The other knights grinned at the couple in spite of the situation.

"Very well, looser," she leaned over then and whispered into her husbands ear, so none could hear her. A smile suddenly passed over Tristan's face as he turned to regard her.

"I will hold you to that," he stated, taking four arrows from his quiver, Ana doing the same.

The others snickered before falling back into silence, each contemplating the battle ahead. Arthur was the next to break it. "Hold until I give the command."

Not looking at Guinevere, Lancelot began to speak, "You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there."

The Woad woman shot him a glare before answering, "Don't worry, I won't let them rape you."

The dark knight smirked in response as the Saxons began shouting in their own language, pausing at the other side of the lake. Their leader called for an archer who moved forward, took aim and fired, his arrow flying half way across the distance before skidding harmlessly across the center of the ice, stopping far from the knights.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation," Arthur said, still watching the men before looking at Bors and Tristan. "Bors, Tristan."

"They're far out of range," Guinevere spoke up only earning a look from Arthur and a snort from Ana.

"Not for my husband," the raven-haired woman stated, watching Tristan load the four arrows along with Bors one. Aiming high the two men let loose simultaneously, all of the arrows finding a target, striking them dead. Ana beamed while Arthur shot Guinevere a, 'you were saying,' look.

The Woad woman looked mildly insulted at being proven wrong as she focused on the Saxons ahead, who had once again begun to move forward.

As one they all raised their bows, pointing high into the air, multiple arrows loaded on Tristan's and Roxana's as they awaited Arthur's command, each hoping the ice would break.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster," Arthur stated firmly as their arrows began to fly. They kept this onslaught up for several minutes, the Saxon leader finally realizing what they were up to, struggled to keep his men scattered as the ice cracked loudly in protest. The knights stock of arrows was quickly running low as the Saxons moved forward. When they had made it halfway across the ice, with no sign of it breaking, the knights knew they were in trouble.

"It's not gonna break. Back," Arthur said, reaching down for Excalibur.

Tristan and Ana exchanged a look, all their feelings contained within it as they too reached for their weapons. "Fall back!" Arthur Continued. "Prepare for combat."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ana noticed Dagonet hesitate, looking from the sword in his hand to the ax at his feat.

'NO!' Her mind screamed, already guessing his plan. She opened her mouth to vocalize the sentiment, but was too late. The large knight let out a battle cry, grabbed his ax and ran for the center of the ice.

"Dag!" Bors screamed after him, fear on his face.

"Cover him!" Arthur yelled, and the others quickly picked up their bows once again.

This time, it was Ana's turn to hesitate. Looking between her bow and her shield, she paused. Suddenly she looked up at Tristan, who was already firing arrows towards the Saxons. "Never forget I love you," she stated before grabbing the shield and racing out after the gentle giant.

"ROXANA NO!" Tristan screamed about to follow her when he saw the Saxon archers stepping forward. Instead he doubled his efforts, as did the rest of the knights as she ran forward after Dagonet.

By the time she got to him, he had been hit once, and the ice was beginning to crumble under the onslaught of his attack. She reached his side just as the second arrow struck him, sending him onto his back.

"Dag!" Bors yelled behind them and Ana moved forward, dropping to one knee and blocking both her and Dagonet with the piece of metal.

"Get up or Tristan will kill us both," she said, looking at the large man, who was already starting to rise, an arrow in his lower left side and one in his stomach.

They heard someone running towards them from behind, arrows still flying by. Dagonet continued to chop at the ice while Ana moved her shield before them, stopping arrow after arrow, one coming dangerously close to Dagonet's chest, near his heart. "I'd hurry Dag," Ana yelled over the sounds of the barrage of arrowheads striking the shield, turning to look at him only to be knocked back, an arrow slamming into her left shoulder.

"Ana!" she heard Tristan bellow and then the ice finished cracking, crumbling beneath her feet, sending her and Dagonet tumbling down, the sounds of the Saxon men screaming meeting her ears as she slipped beneath the water.

Suddenly, a strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her to the surface, spitting water and fighting for oxygen. She noticed that Bors and Arthur were dragging Dagonet, who had looked better, back towards the others, who continued to unleash arrows on the Saxons who had made it off the ice before it crumbled.

"Pull back Arthur!" she heard Lancelot screaming frantically and suddenly felt herself be swept up into warm arms and looked up into Tristan's face as he ran towards the others, barely staying ahead of the cracking ice.

"Help us!" Bors screamed, he and Arthur struggling with their friend's weight. Gawain ran forward and Roxana practically jumped from Tristan's arms as he too moved forward, all of them pulling to get the big man to safety. Roxana kept moving, running ahead of them and towards Jols.

"Thread Jols, and a needle quick! And some wine if we have it!" she called to the man, who was already digging through his bag to accommodate her.

"Dagonet stay with me. Dagonet! Stay with me!" Bors was shouting as the men stood back, the large knight looking up at them with weakening eyes.

"MOVE!" Roxana shouted, pushing Tristan and Bors out of her way as she sank next to Dagonet, pulling her dagger from her boot. "The cold of the water may have slowed the bleeding enough," she said, cutting at his armor, pulling it from him. "Help me!" she added. Bors was quickly at her side, helping her cut the clothing from his body as Guinevere, Lancelot and Galahad continued to fire arrows towards the remaining Saxons.

Once they got his armor and jerkin removed, she examined the wounds. "They did not go through," she said, wondering how she was going to get the arrows out. Looking up into her friend's eyes, growing dimmer by the moment, she slapped him hard. "I did not give you permission to die," she yelled at him, before taking his face in her hands. "How do I remove the arrows? They did not go through."

"The wound," he choked out, blood appearing on his lips. "Make the wound larger than the arrow."

She nodded in understanding, ignoring the pain in her shoulder and the cold that threatened to overtake her as she took her dagger and poured the alcohol over it and his wounds, causing him to hiss in pain. With a steady hand, she cut on either side of the arrow in his stomach, feeling that it was the most likely to cause problems, Gawain and Arthur holding him down as she did. The pain was enough to make him scream, but he tried to remain still, feeling his life drain from him with the pools of blood.

After she had made the cuts larger, she reached her fingers in, finding the end of the arrow and pulling it out as straight as possible, trying to not increase the damage it would cause by yanking it haphazardly. Throwing it to the side she held the wound open as gently as she could, examining his organs for a moment. Nothing looked punctured, save for the skin and the muscle beneath. "It went around them," she breathed and thanked the Goddess before she began to stitch, expertly and quickly, years of practice showing through as she moved.

Next she moved up to his side, repeating the process, and once again finding no severe damage. Once again she stitched quickly, thanking all their Gods, including Arthur's for their fortune. When she was finished she grasped his head in bloodied hands, staring directly into his brown eyes with her piercing blue ones. "You will not die do you hear?" She growled, giving his head a slight shake. "That boy back there needs you to badly to be his father!" She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, as the others watched on in shock.

"Aye," Dagonet rasped, his thoughts returning to Lucan, the reason he had ran onto the ice in the first place. She lay his head back gently, his eyes closing, his skin pale in color, but his breathing steady and strong.

"Will he live?" Bors asked worriedly, running a hand over Dagonet's forehead.

"If he makes it though the night than I am hopeful," Roxana replied honestly, rubbing her hands with her still wet cloak, her body shivering involuntarily as the wind blew against her. "And we can get him back to the wall and get them cleaned properly, staving off infection." She suddenly began to feel lightheaded, swaying slightly. Tristan was immediately by her side, kneeling down and pulling the wet cloak from her, wrapping his own dry one about her, Bors hand reaching out to steady her.

"And you lass?" Bors asked, equal concerns showing in his eyes.

"Aye," she said, looking down at the wound in her left shoulder, the blood starting to pour from it a little faster. Tristan and Gawain immediately went to tending it, removing the armor and cutting at her shirt. "The cold slowed the bleeding, but now it appears I've warmed up," she said, shaking her head to get her bearings.

"It went through," Tristan said, as he revealed the arrow, sticking out the back of her shoulder.

"Can we move them?" Galahad asked, looking to Arthur.

"We shouldn't move him," Ana said, looking up at Arthur. "Not until tomorrow."

Arthur nodded in understanding before looking at his men. "Galahad, Lancelot, get camp set up near those trees. We rest here tonight and catch up with the caravan in the morning. Bors, help me move Dagonet."

"Go help them, I will help Galahad," Guinevere said to Lancelot who looked to Arthur who nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile, Tristan was busy working on his wife with Gawain holding her still. Jols had brought him a fresh needle and more thread and he was examining the wound, the arrow still jutting from her skin. It was a clean wound, in and out, but he was hesitant to remove it. If it had stuck an artery, she would bleed out before him, and he knew he could never handle that.

"Do it," she finally breathed, gripping Gawain's upper arms for support.

Tristan met the younger knights eyes for a moment, who nodded that he had her before taking a deep breath, breaking off the arrow tip quickly and pulling it from her arm, grateful that blood did not come spurting out with it. She whimpered in pain, gripping Gawain tighter as Tristan began working, pouring first the alcohol, causing her to hiss as well, and then began sewing, taking great care with the stitches.

"I've never seen him this gentle," Gawain whispered to her, trying to keep her mind from the pain.

"I am surprised. I half expected him to leave the tip on when he removed it," she replied, offering him a grin that quickly turned into a cringe.

"There will be time to punish you later," Tristan said, his accent thicker than usual as he concentrated on his work. By his voice Roxana knew this was far from over. She'd seen the fear in his eyes when he pulled her from the water, and she would pay for it.

Gawain offered her arm a reassuring squeeze as Tristan fell back into silence, sewing steadily.


	13. Chapter 12: Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137. Also, I had every intention of posting this sooner, but it was giving me some problems. So I decided to take some more time with it. I am loving writing this story too much to just let it go like that, and a big part of that is you guys. Everyone who has reviewed has been so encouraging and supportive and I want to take this time to add an extra thank you to you all. Most of you are authors yourselves, and know how tedious this can be, especially when people come and bash you and I've been fortunate to not have that happen with this story. You guys are just all so very wonderful and I love you all so very much for that. As a bonus point this is a really long chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Glad you're happy. I couldn't kill the big lug though and leave Lucan an orphan again. And I'm afraid of what would happen if I killed Ana at this point. Thanks for the review.

**Lucillaq** – Thank you for your review once again. I love writing for the two of them together. They seem to play off each other so well. Thanks again!

**Tracy137** – Did you really think I could kill the big guy? Especially after reading such a wonderful story by a certain wonderful author I know where he is the star? (I'll keep him and the others alive if you bring back Tristan and Devon. And that is my attempt at bribery.) Your poor dog though. Mine does that all the time. He gets excited and falls off stuff, runs into stuff, and all kinds of other stuff. Poor baby. Yeah, that's me to. I would have made them suffer too…oh wait, I did. :o) Go me. Especially since I earned 20 out of 10 (happy dance!). Again, I wouldn't worry about the last review. Oh and I forgot to mention how I loved the fact that Dag was married before Devon. It was so sweet that Vala came to wish them the best and what not. And the best line was Tristan's; well it was quieter after you left to Lancelot. I forgot to put that in my review.

**Dw** – Glad you're liking it so far. From here on in there is going to be more changes compared to the movie. Which is a good thing cause it means I won't have to watch the movie with the subtitles on, pausing to catch everything correctly. Thanks for the review.

**Priestess of the Myrmidon** – Well you know how we authors can be sometimes. Doubting our work. Glad you liked it though. And thank you for the review!

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Glad you liked it! And no, Dag is safe. (I love the big lug too much to kill him.) And your question is answered in this chapter. And you're very welcome for the update. I'm trying to keep up with this one, mostly because it's my current baby. Thanks again for the review. Makes me so very happy.

**TriGemini** – Don't worry, Tristan's not going to hit her or anything. Probably just yell at her for scaring him a bit. That was my favorite line too and I'm glad it made you laugh. That was it's sole purpose after all. The reason Roxana liked to play with Marius so much was because he tortured her so badly. That's why there was not tact or anything and why she got so much pleasure out of it. The reason Tristan indulges her is cause he loves her, and well is kind of whipped, but no more than she is. And yeah, she does enjoy playing with her prey, mostly cause her prey has hurt her in some way, or her family, and she doesn't believe they should die easily. I'm not sure by your review if you like that about her or are chastising her for it. If you could clarify that for me, I'd appreciate it, mostly cause I'm curious. I was just going off of Alecto from the movie. When Arthur approached him after Guinevere killed his father, he didn't really seem to be hurt by it, and basically said the same things that I had him say here. And because I love Dag, and thus couldn't kill him like that, Roxana risked her life for him. And also to cement her bond to the knights. Tristan is not the only one she would die for, although he would be the first if the situation called for it. Again, thanks for the long review there and I hope you like this chapter as well.

**Op** – Glad you liked it. Hopefully you enjoy this one as well. Thanks for the review.

**Lunawolf** – Yeah, Tristan is not a happy Tristan. Still a sexy Tristan, but not a happy Tristan. And nope everyone is still kicking. As I've said before, I have plans. I wish Marius could have suffered more as well, but since I was following the time line of the movie, it couldn't be helped. After here though, the movie stuff pretty much goes out the window. Especially after the Saxon battle cause then, there will be Cornell to deal with. And I hope you definitely do a jig then. And I hope you enjoy the bit of Cornell torture in this chapter. I used one of your many brilliant ideas. Thank you for the review.

**Cardeia** – I'm glad you liked it so much. It was the first real action chapter so I was a little worried about it. But your review made me feel a lot better about it. This chapter is all original so I hope it lived up to your expectations. I was struggling a bit with it, and I'm not sure why, but I tried to just take my time and step back for a few moments before I put it up. Again, thank you so much for your review. I may just have to write a, how did you put it, steamy scene in here for you to show my appreciation. :o)

**Dmitchell1974** – How very true. Author is very happy, and Cornell has yet to die. Hope you liked this chapter as well. It was kind of difficult to write although I'm not sure why. Thank you so very much for the review.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Yes, yes she is. But she knew she would be running out there. But it was worth it to save Dag. Thanks for the review!

**Dellis** – I try not to, really I do. Thank you for your review. Please continue to love this story. That makes me so very, very happy!

**Texasgrrl** – Oh good, then I'm not the only one is doing that to. Thank you for your review. Guinevere kind of bugs me at times too. Although I'm trying to like her more while writing this story, it is hard.

**Sorceress Misha** – Well I'm always happy to see a new face on the review board and I'm glad you are enjoying this story. I'm not sure what exactly you are wanting to do, so if you could explain it all to me, then I'll consider it. I'm glad you like Roxana, she's one of my favorites as well. Thank you for your review.

**Chapter Twelve: Homecoming**

Roxana awoke with a groan, hearing a fire crackling nearby and feeling the heat of a warm body to her right. She was a bit lightheaded and her left shoulder throbbed as someone worked at changing the bandage. She looked to her right and saw Dagonet resting besides her, Guinevere tending to his wounds while he slept fitfully. She was just glad to see his chest rising steadily.

Guinevere looked up and noticed Ana watching her closely. "He burns a bit, but otherwise he is doing well," the Woad said, as she finished up, pulling his blanket up around his neck and rose, going over to where Arthur and the others sat at the other side of the fire. Slowly she turned her head to look up into Tristan's face, as he fussed over the wound in her shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked, not remembering how she got here.

"You passed out while I was stitching," Tristan answered, not looking at her face.

"Blood loss," she whispered, closing her eyes as he synched the bandage around her arm, and began to cover her again. She gripped his hand as it came up near her right shoulder, taking it and holding it against her cheek, kissing the palm.

Tristan let out a sigh and ran his thumb over her cheek slowly. She had scared him more that day than he had ever been in his life and he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive her for that yet. But the things she did to him with merely a touch of her hand, or a glimpse of her eyes. He had never once been able to resist her, and what was worse, was that she knew that. "How is the pain?" he asked pulling his hand away from her face and sitting next to her.

"That in my shoulder is nothing to the pain I feel at the anger in your eyes," she answered, reaching painfully for his hand, which he made no move of giving her. She sighed, and looked away from him, not meeting his eyes as she spoke again. "I will not apologize for how I reacted. He would have died had I not done what I did. I am however sorry for the fear I caused you."

Tristan growled and gripped her face, forcing her to look at him. "Damint Roxana!" he said, his hand caressing her cheek. "Have you no idea what you did today? He still may die and we could have lost you both!"

"But you did not!" Roxana protested, her eyes meeting his. "I will be healed within a few days. And Dagonet is doing well. I know what I did upset you today but I would not do it differently if given the option!" as she spoke she rose painfully up and pushing his hand away.

"Do you not understand!" Tristan rose and began to pace. "You almost died today!" he had risen his voice, something she had never heard him do before, and the act frightened her.

Roxana rose then, standing on unsteady legs to face him. "But I did not!" she yelled back, the others across the way trying to pretend like they did not see what was going on before them. She was about to fall then, Guinevere rising to rush to her only to be grabbed by the wrist by Arthur, she looked at him oddly and he shook his head slowly before indicating the arguing couple.

Before Roxana came near the ground Tristan had her in his arms, pulled tightly against his chest. "I am not ready to lose you yet," he whispered into her ear, pulling her even tighter against him and burying his head in her hair.

She was caught off guard for a moment before her arms instinctively went around his neck, stroking his hair comfortingly, ignoring the pain in her own shoulder. "Shh," she soothed, one hand rubbing his back between his shoulder blades in a circular motion, the other still stroking his hair. "I am right here Tristan. I am right here."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Dagonet awoke the next day, sore and stiff, but obviously doing a bit better. He would need more tending, but insisted upon riding out with the others to catch the caravan. Roxana and Tristan rode near him, as they raced across the frozen land.

By midday they had caught up with the villagers and Dagonet and Roxana were ordered to the wagon. As soon as the large knight entered a crying Lucan tackled him to the floor, hugging him tightly about the neck.

"Mind his injuries Lucan," Roxana said as Fulcinia rushed in and hugged her as well.

"He need mind nothing," Dagonet grinned weakly at her, leaning back and taking the boy into his lap, stroking his hair and comforting him quietly.

Roxana smiled at them, sinking down herself and gratefully accepted the bit of stew Fulcinia brought for her and Dag.

By mid afternoon Roxana was back on her horse at her husbands side, and they were riding through the gates of the wall and towards the stable. They all dismounted as the bishop rushed forward, heading straight for Alecto.

From above, on the roof of the stables, Brenna, Sybil and Eirwen watched on, ignoring the Bishop as they examined their sister and brother. Roxana stood next to a large bald man, helping him to stand while they waited for their papers, Tristan at her side.

"She's injured," Bren stated, her voice low, looking at Eirwen.

"So is he," Eirwen answered her sister, inclining her head towards the large man. "And their commander from the looks of it."

"I don't trust him," Bren added, indicating the Bishop, raising her bow, the arrow already in place, taking careful aim.

"Stop," Sybil said, raising her hand. "He matters not any longer," she added, watching her brother walk over to two of the soldiers and take the box that had held their papers. "Come, let us greet our family."

They followed the knights, moving along the roofs of the buildings, as they went towards their meeting room. After they got far enough from the stables, the three girls dropped soundlessly to the ground, landing behind Gawain, Galahad and Tristan, the latter spinning and connecting his sword with Sybil's. Chocolate brown eyes regarded chocolate brown eyes for a moment as they stared each other down.

At the sound of metal meeting metal, all the other knights whirled, drawing weapons, Roxana struggling with most of Dagonet's weight alone as Bors left his other side his wrist blades already in place, the large knight still unable to balance when standing alone.

"Goddess Tristan, is that anyway to say hello?" Bren asked grinning and winking at her sister.

"Brenna?" Roxana asked after a moment, her eyes shooting to her other sister. "Eirwen?"

"Did you save some Saxon's for us then?" Brenna asked grinning wildly as Eirwen moved over to help Roxana.

"Ana do you know these women?" Arthur asked, re-sheathing Excalibur.

"Sadly," Roxana replied with a grin as Eirwen immediately went to work examining Dag's wounds. "They are my sisters."

"These need tended," Eirwen said, looking up at Roxana and taking Dag's other arm. "Bren get my kit."

"On it," the younger girl said, running off full tilt across the compound.

Meanwhile, Sybil and Tristan had not moved, their blades still crossed as they watched each other closely. She had been ten when he had left and both had changed much and she wondered if he would recognize her. Suddenly he spoke, one word, but she understood and offered him a grin. "Disarm."

A moment later she was attacking him, years of training and practice under both her father and Roxana's coming through to the surface. Their swords met in a fury of clangs, each moving precisely and expertly. At the same moment that Brenna rounded the corner, returning with a rolled piece of leather in her hand, Tristan disarmed his sister, catching her sword in the air and jamming it into the ground. Both were breathing heavily as he regarded her for a moment before speaking. "You've improved sister."

As the word left his mouth she smiled broadly, rushing to him and wrapping her arms around his chest. "I've missed you big brother," she smiled against him as he embraced her as well.

"Well isn't that sweet," Brenna said as she paused next to her sisters, earning a kick in the leg from Roxana.

"Ow," she grumbled, rubbing her shin.

"Where can I tend to these?" Eirwen asked, ignoring the other two girls and turning to Arthur.

"The meeting hall is this way," he began to be interrupted by a yell coming from across the compound.

"BORS!" Vanora raced towards them, running into Bors open arms. They kissed passionately and he spun her around.

"Oh my little flower," he stated, kissing her again, her arms wrapping around his head.

"Van showed us were," Eirwen said, before turning to Bren. "Help me, she's injured as well."

Brenna rolled her eyes and looked at Lancelot who happened to be standing next to her. "Here, be useful," she said, slamming the roll against his chest before moving Roxana from the way and supporting Dag as they began moving towards the meeting hall. He looked at her oddly, a smirk already forming on his face as he went to follow.

The other knights followed in behind them, and once Eirwen had Dagonet comfortable, she had his shirt off and was cleaning the wound as the others settled around the table, Roxana next to Tristan, Vanora in Bors lap, Guinevere near Arthur and other two finding available seats near Gawain and Galahad.

"Now, please tell me why you are here and not at home finding husbands," Roxana stated, glaring at Brenna and Sybil.

"Like I need a man slowing me down," Brenna scoffed. "Besides, ask Sybil."

"I had a vision, and we had to come sister," Sybil said, looking over at them.

"What?" Tristan asked, looking between his baby sister and his wife.

"She was blessed with the gift of vision," Roxana explained. "And when I left, was off training to be a Priestess."

"What did you see lady?" Gawain asked then, looking closely at Sybil.

"Nothing good," she answered looking to the others. "So we join you here to fight."

"Fight who lass?" Bors asked concerned.

"Saxon's, who else," Brenna said, leaning back in her chair and kicking her feet up on the table.

"But we already defeated the Saxons. Why would they come here?" Galahad asked confused.

"To claim the land," Gawain muttered, looking pensive.

"Perhaps if you told us exactly what you saw, we could help you more," Lancelot said, slightly annoyed. Their freedom papers were in their hands now, and here was more trouble brewing.

"Saxons attacking," Sybil answered in the short, clipped speech that was common of her brother.

"Yes, as much help as that is, perhaps you could elaborate," Lancelot continued, earning a glare from Tristan.

"Good luck," Brenna muttered.

"Well let us think about it," Roxana began, trying to avoid a confrontation. "Tristan saw an entire army marching when we were at the villa and yet a mere two hundred men attacked us on the lake. Where would the rest go?"

"Here, for the wall," Arthur answered knowingly.

"The Romans are withdrawing," Guinevere supplied. "They would think it an easy claim."

A silence fell over the group as the reality of the situation set in. Arthur looked at Tristan then. "How long do you think it would take them to reach here?"

"If they do not camp," the scout said gravely, taking his wife's hand in his own and gazing at their commander, "by nightfall tomorrow."

Arthur held his gaze for a moment before sighing in defeat and rising. "Than we will worry on it tomorrow," he said slowly. "Tonight, we celebrate our freedom."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was later that night and ale and wine were flowing freely at the tavern as the Romans prepared to leave in two days time and the knights celebrated their newfound freedom. Well at least tried to celebrate, despite the feeling of foreboding that hung thick in the air, which was difficult to ignore. They were all gathered at their usual table, and Gawain, Galahad and Tristan were throwing knives while Arthur, Lancelot and Brenna sat playing dice with some of the Romans nearby. Eirwen sat near Dagonet, Lucan in her lap with his hand latched onto Dag's while she watched the giant closely. She had always been more healer than fighter. The only weapon she found true comfort with being her bow, and the worry she had for his wounds was clear on her face as she checked them periodically, rising also to check her sisters injury and Arthur's, both of whom she had seen to after tending Dagonet and Lucan. Bors stood near the bar, Vanora close to his side and his baby in his arms.

Roxana and Sybil sat at the end of the table, watching everyone carefully. A smile spread over Ana's lips as Ten came running up suddenly, wrapping her arms around Tristan's legs and grinned up at him. He carved a small piece of apple from the one he was eating and knelt down, handing it carefully to her. Her smile broadened as she accepted the treat and ran over to sit on a bench nearby, watching the contest.

"Have you told him yet?" Sybil asked, also smiling at the exchange.

"Told him what?" Ana asked absentmindedly, turning back to her husband's sister.

"Of the child you carry?" Sybil stated, her eyes locking with Roxana's.

"How could I tell him of something I myself was not sure of," Roxana asked, looking down at her hands. "If it is true, then I may not carry it for much longer."

"Why do you speak so?" Sybil asked, taking her sister-in-laws hands in her own.

"I lost much blood," Ana whispered back, looking towards the wound in her shoulder.

Sybil reached out a hand and rested it on her sister's abdomen, causing Roxana to look up at her. "You will not," she stated firmly, a knowing look in her eyes. "No matter what happens, you will not loose this child."

Tears sprang to Ana's eyes as she clutched Sybil's hands. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning over and hugging her tightly.

"And if she fights the Saxons," a new voice spoke up and the girls turned to see Tristan staring intently at them, Galahad and Gawain close behind him, all of them having heard the exchange.

Sybil sighed and closed her eyes, her hand still on Roxana's abdomen as she concentrated. "I still see the child," she said, a smile playing on her lips. "Alive and well."

Roxana smiled as well, looking at her husband whose eyes were trained on his sister. She reached out and took his hand, giving it a squeeze before looking back to Sybil. "How long did it take you to learn to control it?"

Tristan moved over and sat down, pulling Roxana into his lap while Gawain sat next to Sybil and Galahad sat next to him. "At least two summers," Sybil smiled, removing her hand and opening her eyes. "Could I have some water?" she asked after a moment. "It takes a lot of energy to control."

"Of course," Gawain said. "Vanora, bring us some water!" he called to the red head, who nodded before going for a glass. "That is a very impressive gift you have," he added looking at Sybil.

"Thank you," she smiled kindly at him. Glancing over at Roxana and Tristan who were snuggling close, talking in whispers, his hand resting protectively over her belly.

"Will you still be a Priestess when you return home?" Galahad asked, picking up his drink and taking a swig.

"I do not think so," Sybil replied taking the water from Vanora and nodding in thanks, Bors coming to sit with the baby. "There is more I want from this world than that," she said, eyeing the little bundle, her eyes glancing sideways again at Tristan and Roxana.

"You little harpy! They were about to skin you alive!" Lancelot's said loudly as they came to join the table, Brenna grinning proudly, counting the coins in her bag as they walked.

"They didn't stand a chance," she replied, plopping down at the end of the table, Lancelot next to her. "Besides, they couldn't prove anything."

"Cheating again?" Eirwen asked, Roxana turned and raised an eyebrow at her younger sister.

"Openly," Arthur said, sitting down as well, smiling at his men, a sad look haunting his eyes.

"It is not my fault they made it so easy," Brenna stated grinning, lacing the bag and throwing it in front of her. "And what is with the two of you eh?" she asked, as Tristan and Roxana sat close.

"She's with child again," Eirwen grinned, leaning back against a post, and adjusting the now sleeping Lucan, his hand still resting in Dagonet's.

"Is that all you two ever do?" Brenna asked raising an eyebrow in their direction.

Roxana merely grinned while Tristan shrugged, taking a drink from the mug before him.

Sybil giggled and Brenna merely rolled her eyes, picking up the mug a maid placed before Lancelot, ignoring his injured expression. "And here I thought Sybil had told you of Cornell," she stated taking a swig.

All the knights at the table fell quiet, as did Roxana, gazing hard at her sisters. "What of him?" she practically growled.

"He came back while you were away," Vanora stated, still at the table. "Tried to rough me up behind the alley."

"What!" Bors bellowed, waking the sleeping infant in his arms as he rose, glaring at her.

"We came upon him threatening her life," Bren stated. "Eirwen took care of it though," she added, casting a proud look in her sisters' direction, who shifted slightly.

"What did you do to him?" Roxana asked, her voice low and her eyes an icy blue.

"Lets just say, he will never use that hand again," Eirwen said after a bit.

"Where is he?" Tristan's voice was eerily calm as he asked, his dagger in his hand as he examined it closely.

"The jail," Sybil answered. "Enjoying his stay I'm sure."

Tristan and Roxana rose, as Bors handed the infant to Vanora. "Now wait just a bloody minute," he called after the couple. "I want to hit 'em first."

"Why?" Tristan asked, turning on his heel to stare at his brother.

"No one touches my Van but me," Bors replied back. "Besides, you two won't leave anything, so I get him first."

"And who say's you'll leave anything either?" Roxana asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm more likely to," he replied, glaring at them both.

"Why don't you wait?" Sybil asked, rising and coming to stand next to them, the others joining them as well.

"Yeah, take your time. He's not going anywhere," Bren added.

"We do have other things to worry about," Eirwen added. "Is he more important than the Saxons trying to kill us?"

"Dog shit is more important than that man," Roxana muttered, glaring at the ground.

"Then just go down and say hello," Bren moved and wrapped her arms around her sisters' waist, resting her chin on Ana's shoulder and looking up towards her face. "Give him something to sweat over."

"Well, I do feel like a game," Roxana said, looking over at Tristan who nodded his approval. "How bout it Bors? We make him sweat a bit and then later we can decide who hits him first?"

Bors crossed his arms and scratched his chin for a moment, as if in deep thought. "Aye, that works for me," he agreed. "Who ever kills the most Saxons hits him first."

"That's okay Bors, you don't have to give him to me," Bren teased, releasing her sister and going back towards the table.

Sybil grinned and shook her head slowly, giving Roxana's arm a squeeze before going back to the table.

"Well, I guess I get to hit him first then," Lancelot boasted, as Bren rolled her eyes at him.

"Only after I," Galahad stated proudly, hitting his chest for effect.

Arthur watched in shock as the knights continued to jest over Cornell's fate, joined by the three sisters. He had decided he would stay, but never once had he suspected his men would as well. A lump rose in his throat and he had never been prouder than he was at that moment, to have them to call his friends. He felt a hand run across his shoulders and he looked up to see Guinevere walking to sit next to him. He nodded to her, thinking of the talk they had had earlier, when he had gone to his father's grave to think. It had given him a new sense of purpose, and he was grateful to her for that.

"Come then," Roxana said, taking Tristan's hand. "I wish to play."

"Very well wench," Tristan replied, pulling her to him and draping an arm over her shoulders. "Let us go play."

"You coming Bors?" she called back to the large knight.

"Of course I'm coming," he yelled back, kissing Vanora, the baby and Ten quickly. "Must show you how it's done."

"I believe I will retire," Dagonet said, sounding rather tired as he rose slowly.

"Come I will change your bandages again," Eirwen agreed, rising as well, moving Lucan to a more comfortable position.

"Why do you clean them so much?" Galahad asked, more than a little drunk at this point.

"Staves off infection better," she answered as the two made it slowly back towards his quarters. "Good night every one."

"Night Weni," Brenna called.

"Sleep well," Sybil added, and the others all bid them good night as they left.

"So tell me lady, can you drink as well as you gamble?" Lancelot asked flirtatiously, his half smirk covering his face, leering over at Brenna.

"Better," she replied, her voice just as flirtatious, as she leaned forward. "Are you just as bad at it as you are at gambling?"

"Lets find out," Lancelot grinned, ordering a round of drinks for them.

Sybil shook her head slowly. "Good night everyone," she smiled, heading for the door, adding "Be nice Bren," as she left.

"I'm always nice," Brenna called back, already raising her mug.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Dagonet and Eirwen made it back to his quarters at a slow pace. When they entered, she noticed that a cot had been set up at the other side. Looking to the knight questioningly, he smiled softly at her before running his large hand over Lucan's hair. "He said he would not leave me until I was well. I thought this would be wise," he indicated the cot. 

Eirwen smiled back to him before walking over and placing the small boy beneath the covers, kissing him softly. "He is so brave," she murmured before going back to the knight, who had sank down on his bed.

"Aye, that he is," Dagonet said proudly already struggling to remove his shirt so she could clean and tend the wounds again. He had never seen anyone so thorough in their work, including, he was sad to say, himself. Eirwen moved quickly to help him, discarding the cloth to the side as she pulled her kit from her belt before un-bandaging them and examining them closely

"Ana told me you were a healer as well," she said in her soft voice as she continued to focus on his wounds, pausing she held a hand over them and was glad to find only moderate signs of heat. That meant there was no infection yet. If she kept to what she was doing, then he would very well live. As active as he was now, she had good reason to believe he would.

"Aye. Although, I am no where near as trained as you are," he added, watching a certain relief flood over her face as she examined his wounds.

"With younger sisters like Roxana and Brenna, I was able to become well practiced," Eirwen grinned. "Although, it also has to do with a desire to heal as well." She began to rewrap the wounds now, careful not to get them too tight.

"Well it shows," he stated. "I have never healed this quickly."

"That has to do with Roxana stitching it quickly," Eirwen said, finishing up. "We both taught her well it seems," they shared a smile and Dagonet found himself lost in her eyes for a moment. He had never seen any so brown before.

"Well, I will leave you to rest now," Eirwen said softly, realizing she was staring. She rose quickly and headed for the door. He rose as well, watching her go. "I will be back early in the morning to tend to that," she promised, opening it and turning to look at him.

"I look forward to it then," he smiled at her.

"Sleep well," she said quickly turning and leaving, fighting the blush that had started to creep onto her cheeks. Once she was a safe distance from his room she collapsed against the wall. "What is wrong with you!" she scolded herself. "It hasn't been that long since a man has noticed you! And besides, he is just grateful that you are helping him," she reasoned as she began walking the rest of the way to the quarters she was sharing with Sybil and Brenna. "But his eyes," she murmured, pausing before she shook her head again, opening the door and stepping inside.

Meanwhile in Dagonet's room he checked on Lucan once more before sinking into the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Get a hold of yourself," he murmured softly. "She's only helping you because she is kin to Tristan and Roxana," he paused for a moment, Eirwen's face haunting him, her eyes focused on his skin and her hands gliding gently over the wounds. He shook his head quickly. He could already hear Bors and Lancelot, chiding him for not bedding more women. He was being silly, he reasoned, rolling on to his right side and trying to sleep. "But her eyes," he whispered, before finally finding some peace in his dreams.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Cornell's head throbbed as he rested it against the cool bars of the Roman prison. He was in a small cage, hanging from the ceiling about four feet shy of the floor, his knees slammed painfully into his chest and his body aching from the position. He looked down at his hands and cringed at the sight of his dislocated fingers. If he couldn't set them soon he'd never fire a bow again, and probably never hold a sword. And then he would never stand a chance.

The days of confinement, only being released from the cage long enough for the guards to torture him, thanks to Brenna's encouragement and the fact that he was the only prisoner currently being held, had done one thing for the man. It had cleared his mind and made him understand why he had done the things he had.

Ever since he was a boy he had been insanely jealous of Tristan. While he was a limigantes, Tristan was an argaragantes. While he would never know the joys of riding into battle and being a brave knight, Tristan was an accomplished warrior, scout and knight, serving with the already legendary Arthur Castus. While he had loved Roxana since the day he laid eyes on her, Tristan had won her heart and her hand. He knew now that it was that jealousy that had driven him mad.

Now he sat, rotting in a cell, awaiting his punishment, praying that perhaps Roxana died on the road to the fort, and he would only have to face Tristan's wrath. That was a far better fate than the both of them combined. Especially considering Roxana's reputation.

He shuddered at the memory of his childhood, when he had made the mistake of telling the other boys Tristan was really a demon, and none should play with him for he would eat their souls. Somehow, that had made it back to Roxana, through Brenna no doubt, and he had ensured her wrath upon him. She had come up to him one day and pushed him into the mud and had a dagger her father had given her at his throat before he could realize what was done, an odd glint in her eyes.

"Do you like your head?" she had asked sweetly, the innocence gone from her twelve-year old face. He hadn't know what to say, so he merely nodded slowly. "Then enjoy it while I let you keep it," she responded before rising and walking away, the dagger going to its place at her belt.

He remembered for several weeks being insanely paranoid around the girl. Every snake in his bed, every animal that crossed his path and every shadow that followed him he knew she had sent to get him. It was silly really and he began to relax until in the middle of the Winter Solstice celebration she looked over at him suddenly as she danced with Tristan and winked, her hand fingering the knife.

Yet still he loved her, the fire about her and the passion in her eyes as she fought and trained and hunted. And the looks she would give Tristan as they grew older about drove him mad. He would lay in his tent late at night and pretend that for an instant, she was casting that look to him. When Tristan and her wed, he had cursed the union with every fiber of his being, and still nothing could come between them. When she was with their first child he had to leave the camp, unable to look at her while she walked around, her belly large, and pride in her and Tristan's eyes. He returned when he got word that the infant had died, hoping to find a wedge between them. But their bond was only stronger, and he cursed it once again.

When Tristan was finally commissioned Cornell saw his chance, and was about to offer himself to her when Tristan's mother announced the joyous news. Roxana was with child once more. He could not stand it then, for she would never take him as a lover while her husband away if Tristan's child played in the same tent. So he went, and he plotted and found the snake, killing it and keeping it for the perfect moment.

When the day of the hunt came, it was only too easy to get her separated from the others, and following her in the trees, he threw the snake behind her horse right before she turned it back towards the camp. And as the animals were known to do, it reacted, throwing her from it. He rescued her, was rewarded with a hero's banquet and the knowledge that the child was no more.

He shook his head slowly then, trying to rid his mind of the thoughts that plagued him as he again looked down to his fingers, begging the Gods that only Tristan lived, because then at least he would have a quick death.

He heard the doors open then, but was two weak to turn and see which torturer had come for him. It was late in the evening he guessed, since no light had come from outside when the doors opened, but that did not matter. Sometimes they would come for him after having gotten drunk at the tavern, a certain black haired, brown-eyed demon encouraging them no doubt. One thing was certain, Brenna and Roxana were both their fathers' daughters, and very much alike when it came to the fun they had with their victims. Although it shouldn't surprise Cornell really. Brenna had looked up to her older sister a great deal while growing up, and they had trained together. He let out a groan and leaned his head back against the bars. Why couldn't he have fallen in love with Eirwen, he wondered as the doors closed behind the guards with a loud thud.

"Well isn't this a bloody mess," he heard Bors voice before feeling his caged hit hard, sending it rocking back and forth, causing him to groan in pain.

Suddenly someone grabbed it and turned it so he could face them. Cornell gulped as he looked into Tristan's cold eyes, his face impassive as always. "Not bloody enough I think," the scout said, noting one of Cornell's hands nearby, the fingers sticking through the bars where he had tried to steady himself as the cage spun. "Where ya been eh?" he asked, glaring at Cornell, who had turned white. Without warning Tristan grabbed his fingers and gave them a hard pull, causing the man to howl out in pain.

"Screams like a bleedin' woman," Bors stated, crossing his arms over his chest, his wrist knives in place as Tristan nodded, stepping back, his hand on his blade.

"Tristan you must believe me, I am sorry for what I have done," Cornell cried out, cradling his injured hands to him. "I was mad, I understand that now, and Vanora, poor Vanora, should be proof of that."

"Do we look like priests boy?" Bors growled and hit the cage then, slamming it into a nearby wall, anger and rage clear on his face.

"I now know why, and if you let me explain perhaps you can understand," Cornell begged, not ready to die just yet.

"No," Tristan answered coolly.

"Please, have mercy on me old friend," Cornell sobbed openly now.

"Friend?" Tristan questioned before looking at Bors. "Tell me friend, would you kill my unborn babe and sell my wife to be tortured?"

"Nay, but I would kill anyone who tried," Bors answered.

Cornell sobered then, glaring at the two men who regarded him with such hate. "Very well, then I ask that if you intend to kill me, please just make it quick, for the Romans have tortured me enough."

"Oh I don't know about that," a cold voice answered from the darkness and he watched in horror as Roxana emerged from the shadows. "You still have all your fingers." The scars from her abuse had faded a great deal, but were still apparent on her face. She came to stand before the cage, reaching a hand out and spinning it slowly. "Besides," she continued, "why should the Romans have all the fun."

"Roxana, please let me explain," Cornell began, fear apparent in his voice as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I was mad with love and jealousy! I did not mean my actions," she stopped the cage then and held a finger to her lips, silencing him.

"Shh," she whispered, her voice soft and sweet. "You anger my husband and his brother." She smiled as she began walking towards the fire, poking at the instruments lying around as she went. "Besides, it has been so long since we spoke, let us catch up first. How are you?"

He looked at her strangely so she shrugged and continued, poking through the tools again before she found what she was looking for, walking over to the fire and placing it in the flame. "I am quite well personally. I found my husband, the one you said was dead do you remember? I believe you told him the same about me," she twirled the long piece of metal in the flames, watching it begin to glow with fascination. "My injuries have healed, and I will bare a child before the next season." She rose now, the end of the metal glowing a bright orange as she turned and walked towards him. "Sadly for you, there are no snakes to throw in my path this time," she regarded him coolly.

"Ana please," he began to plead, her face growing even colder.

"Don't you dare call me Ana," she stated, shoving the metal through the bars and against his left cheek, causing him to scream in agony. The smell of burning flesh quickly filled the room and Bors made a disgusted face as she pulled it away, revealing the skin still smoking a bit. "Oh, did that hurt?" she asked, throwing the branding iron across the room.

"Please, please," he begged, clutching at his face.

"Pathetic," Bors snorted.

"I agree," Roxana stated, moving over to take Tristan's arm. "I never begged."

"I am proud," Tristan said, kissing her gently.

"Come, let us go have a drink," Bors said as they began moving towards the door.

"See you on the marrow Cornell," Ana called back. "Or, perhaps not," she grinned sweetly as they disappeared from the prison, leaving him bloody, broken and sobbing for his mother.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Don't tell me your done," Brenna chided, leaning forward to poke Lancelot in the arm but only succeeding in falling over and landing in his lap, laughing hard.

"Lady, you need not be so forward," the dark knight grinned drunkenly, leaning forward, his face a mere inch from Brenna's, the smell of alcohol heavy on his breath. "All you need do is ask if you wish to share my bed this evening."

Brenna pushed him back, laughing as she rose. "I'm sorry dear knight, but you are not quite handsome enough for my bed," she slurred, grabbing her mug and pouting when she found it empty.

Lancelot looked slightly insulted as he grumbled, "No woman has ever turned down my bed."

"Well, when all the women you converse with are barmaids, that will tend to happen," Brenna grinned. "I am more picky in my choices. Besides, I have given up on men for the time."

Lancelot downed the rest of his drink in one gulp and looked at her thoughtfully. "Why is that?"

"Because, I've decided I'd like to know what it was like to love the man I was bedding, or at least respect him," Brenna answered, sobering slightly. "So the next man I bed, that will be why. Besides, they just slow you down."

"You daft woman," Lancelot stated, leaning over the table and regarding her for a long moment. "That way only leads to pain and heartache."

"It did not for my sister," Bren argued.

"You did not see him when he thought her dead."

"Aye, but I did see her while he was a way. Now tell me brave, noble knight, how is that pain and heartache any worse than the feeling of loneliness you entertain."

"I am not lonely and you can ask any of these women to verify that," he was sobering up now as well, and defended himself adamantly.

"Oh yes you are," she was completely sober now as she regarded him.

"And how do you presume to know this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Do not think for an instant you are the only one to hide behind flirtatious smiles and sarcastic retorts," she said lowly before rising and heading for the door, leaving him in shock and alone.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sybil smiled as she stroked her brother's horse, the animal snorting happily at the attention. She hadn't been tired and decided a walk to the stables would do her some good. The animals had always calmed her.

She moved onto the next animal, a shining white creature. Slowly she stroked his nose, and ran her fingers through his main, earning a contented sigh from the beast, which moved forward in the stall to allow her a better angle.

"His name is Ashton," a voice said from behind her, startling her and making her draw her sword as she spun, stopping it at Gawain's throat. He held up his hands. "I did not mean to frighten you," he said as she re-sheathed the weapon.

"It is fine," she answered, turning back to the creature and scolding herself for letting him come up on her. What would her father say? She shook her head slowly before asking, "Is he yours?"

"Aye, that he is," Gawain answered proudly, coming up and patting the creature lovingly.

"He is very strong," she observed before turning to regard the knight. "And loves you a great deal."

"Can you speak to animals as well?" Gawain asked smiling down at her.

"Nay, but I can read them, as my brother can," she answered, a small smile gracing her own lips. "Our father taught us how."

"He taught you to fight as well?"

"Yes. As did Brachus," she paused for a moment before moving on to the next horse. "What tribe are you from?"

"A branch of the Roxolani."

"Do you remember home?" she asked, moving to sit on one of the benches.

"Not much, no," he admitted moving to join her.

"It is beautiful there," she smiled. "Do you plan to return?"

"I know not," he answered honestly. "I think I would like to one day go back there, and find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to take as a wife. But it would be difficult."

"To leave your brothers," she finished for him and offered him a sad smile. "My father and Brachus were the closest of brothers when they served under Uther, like you and Galahad I believe, only more quiet. They stayed close when they returned home, but were saddened that they did not see any of their other brothers in arms again."

"How do you know of my closeness to Galahad?" he asked curious.

"It is apparent when you stand together, and laugh together," she smiled over at him. "And Vanora told me."

Gawain chuckled slightly. "And what will you do?" he asked. "When this battle is done."

"I know not," she answered, her face becoming impassive. "I will decide when my brother and his wife do. And the others I suppose."

Gawain nodded in understanding, plucking a piece of hay from the bale nearby and rolling it between his fingers. The two sat in companionable silence for a long time, just listening to the sound of the horses before Sybil rose. "I should be going to bed," Sybil said. "But I thank you for sitting with me."

"Think nothing of it. Here, allow me to accompany you," Gawain rose as well, throwing the hay away and offering his arm to her.

"It is not necessary," she smiled at him.

"What kind of chivalrous knight would I be if I did not escort a lady home?" he asked, his arm still offered.

"How very true," she laughed, taking his arm as they both began heading towards the rooms.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan watched the smile playing on Roxana's lips as she sat upon a chair near the fire, her fingers flowing through her hair as she undid it's braid, a comb resting in her lap. In the firelight her skin almost seemed to grow and as he watched from the bed, he imagined what she would look like in a few months time, when their child began to show. A smile pulled at his lips as he rose, sneaking up next to her and kneeling, wrapping his arms about her waist and kissing her neck. "Come to bed wench," he growled playfully, against her skin, his lips trailing lazily down her shoulder, hovering near the wound.

"My hair is not done yet," she stated, her smile growing as she leaned against him, her hands resting over his arms, her hair forgotten.

"It is fine," he murmured against her skin, his hands beginning to move around her waist and up her abdomen, cupping her breasts, his lips continued at their task. "It is not possible for you to be more beautiful."

She moaned softly her hands going up and finding his hair, as she leaned further back, slipping from the chair and into his arms, which moved to scoop her up and take her to the bed. She turned in them, kissing him deeply as he carried her over and laid her down gently, his lips leaving hers to trail down her body, stopping at her stomach. He placed a kiss at her navel before coming back up, his lips finding her own again.

"We have much to celebrate," he stated softly, his hand going to her belly and settling there.

"We do," she agreed, her hands snaking around his neck, caressing his bare shoulders.

His hands began to move again, pulling the gown from her body as she worked at his belt, their lips never far from one another's for very long as slowly they became one again, as they had almost every night since the Goddess had returned them to one another, their moans echoing into the night as everything was forgotten. Cornell, the approaching Saxons, and the battle to come, none of it mattering, leaving only them and their joy and undying love.


	14. Chapter 13: Sparring

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137. Okay, I must apologize to you all for the delay. But I live in a desert that is in the middle of recovering from a 5-year drought. And because nothing out here is used to the rain, that includes the phone lines. I couldn't stay online long enough to post this until now. So I am sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy it though.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– I'm sorry you had to wait! I feel so bad. But we got rain and my phone line wouldn't let me stay on for very long and I must admit, I was distracted. I'll try to be better next time. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter.

**Lucillaq** – You are a softie if you feel sorry for him. But that's okay. There's nothing wrong with that at all. As always, thank you for your review.

**Tracy137** – The funniest thing about your review was when you said it was my best chapter yet, and I thought, well she says that about every chapter. Then I kept reading and you said you said that about every chapter too and the irony of it all made me laugh so very much. So thank you once again. Glad you liked Lucan tackling Dag. I loved writing that part. I just can't wait till he slips up and calls him father, although since I am the author I suppose I don't have to wait. Well, you know they only killed him to piss you and me off right? Bastards. Patience. He won't keep everything he came in with; I just don't want it to be too quick. Yeah their great, and really I just found the name online and liked it, but it could be compared with LotR though. And yeah, he's too little and whines way too much. Maybe later if he's nice though. You know me too well. You should really start taking bets on which line I'll love. You get it right every time. I loved them being naughty! And Devon almost reading Tris's mind is way cool. I can't wait to see what happens next. (Hint, hint)!

**Priestess of the Myrmidon** – Don't ask me how I did it, but I was happy I did get one that long. Thank you for understanding and thanks for the review!

**Ryn the whitepanther** – You are so very welcome. And the first person I think to ever thank me for a chapter. You're so very sweet. Glad you liked Cornell's first bit of punishment (there's more to come) and Sybil. I mean, how else could Tris greet his baby sister? Thank you for the review, I really appreciate it.

**TriGemini** – Thank you so much for the clarification. I'm glad you like her. Guinevere appearing dull in this story is probably my fault. She's not my favorite person, so that's probably why. I'll try to do better though cause she is kind of important. Actually, Roxana does understand how Tristan is feeling, considering she thought him dead for those three months as well. But she didn't see any other way around it to save Dagonet. She did what she had to do, and while she understands his feelings, she's not going to apologize for her actions. And he understands as well why she did it, but he's still angry and more frightened than anything else that she risked her life after he just got her back. As for Tristan's way of meeting people, yeah it can't be helped. Oh yeah, Bren got to him. But that's good. And I'd give Gawain a little more credit than that. Glad you liked the argument with Bors and Tris, well not argument really, but discussion. It was fun to write. And theirs a reason for Bors and Tristan not being more in on the torture this last chapter and that was cause, he's in a cage and they're both more hands on type of men. Especially Bors. He'd want to punch the shit out of him, and that's kind of hard to do while keeping him in his cage. Ana, however, doesn't care how she does it, so long as it gets done. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review.

**Lunawolf** – Never fear, I plan to deliver on that. Especially since I had to make Marius's death so fast. Expect several chapters of Roxana's playing. That way I can really go over all the ideas you gave me. Yeah, you do seem a bit hyper, but that's all good. Glad you like the sisters, I wasn't sure when I added them, but everyone else seems happy with them so yay! It's okay a short review is better than no review! Thanks for letting me know what you thought.

**Cardeia** – I'm glad you liked it! I must admit, I was a little worried in parts, but you have put my mind at rest and I must thank you for that. Glad you like Bren and Lancelot. They do have a lot in common, probably too much, but their differences will come out as the story progresses. Thank you again for the review. As a reward, I give you more steaminess. Enjoy!

**Dmitchell** – Glad you like the characters I've created. You know, you're the only one who has asked me to be merciful. I don't know that I can promise you he won't be tortured, or that no one else will die, but I can promise you none of the knights will die. (Or certain sisters/wives of theirs). Thank you again for the review.

**Mandyremmers** – Don't think you have to worry about me not continuing this. Thank you so much for the review!

**Dellis** – I'm glad you liked it. It's kinda hard when you start adding in the other stories, but I felt up to the challenge. Hopefully I'm not biting off more than I can chew though. And yeah, the others need some action too. I need to go into Arthur and Guinevere as well, but haven't yet mostly cause well we all saw the movie and I didn't want to have to retype the whole thing. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Thank you so much for the review!

**Texasgrrl** – LOL! You made me giggle. Loved your review. That last chapter did have a bit of everything didn't it? Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**Sorceress Misha** – Glad you're happy with all the couples. I thought it would be nice for my other three favorite knights (Tristan being first of course) to get some action on the side as well. Thanks for the explanation, I'll think on it and get back to you. And thanks for the review again!

**FlamezBlaze1** – Glad you're still here with me, and that you love this story as well. Especially since it's my current baby. Don't worry; there will be more getting of Cornell as the story goes on. Thanks again for your review.

**Babaksmiles** – That is true dedication and I thank you for it. I've been known to do that myself. Glad you like the girls and are still there with me. Thanks again for the review and for staying up so late to catch up.

**Sorsha** – Thanks for the review, I always love seeing a new face. Yeah, I'm actually well aware of the pushing through the arrow to get it out, but she was trying to avoid damaging things that we not already damaged. If she pushed it though, she could have punctured something vital. Anyway thank you for the review and I'm glad you love this story so much. Makes me smile.

**Chapter Thirteen: Sparing **

Roxana awoke pleasantly exhausted, her husbands' arm draped protectively over her while they slept. She smiled and looked up into his face, so peaceful and relaxed in the early morning hours before the sun rose. Raising her left hand slowly, she ran her finger down the bridge of his nose, going across and tracing the tattoo on his left cheek. He grasped her hand suddenly, kissing the matching tattoo on her left wrist before pulling her close, keeping his eyes closed.

"Wench," he murmured, his voice thick with sleep, kissing her bare left shoulder and burying his head in her hair. "Let a man get some rest."

"Well if the man were not such a light sleeper, perhaps he could," Roxana giggled, snaking her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his, twirling a braid around her finger. They lay content for some time, just enjoying the morning when Tristan spoke.

"The Saxons are coming."

"They are," Roxana sighed and buried her head against his chest, kissing one of the scars absentmindedly.

"You intend to stay and fight," it was really more of a statement than a question.

"Arthur will, and I can leave him to this no more than you can," she replied, running her fingers though the bit of hair on his chest.

"I do not wish for you to fight tomorrow," he began, tilting her chin to look into her eyes.

"I will not leave you all out there to face your deaths alone," she began, already pulling away from him. He held her fast, pressing his lips against her own to silence her.

When he pulled away he looked deep into her eyes. "Here me wench, do not interrupt. I do not wish you to fight, for the danger it will bring to you and our child, but I will not stop you," he finished, gazing at her. "But I do ask that you do so as safely as possible." He leaned over and kissed her again, murmuring against her lips, "I could not bear to loose you again."

"Nor I you," she replied, deepening the kiss, pulling him on top of her. "I swear it," she kissed his tattoos as he began moving down her neck once again, smothering her skin in kisses. "I love you," she murmured as slowly, they began to make love again.

It was several hours later when they were woken by a pounding at the door.

"Come on get up already!" Bren's voice came muffled from the other side. "Eirwen wants a look at your shoulder and Jols is here for your husband!" The pounding continued and Roxana let out a groan while Tristan reached for his sword.

"No, no," she grabbed his hand. "We must sadly let them live," she sighed kissing him briefly. They rose and dressed quickly, before throwing the door open to glare at the two standing in the hall.

Jols quickly stepped back while Brenna held her position, arms crossed over her chest and her body armor already on. It resembled the clothing the Roman men wore, with the short skirts and chest plates, but was all in black. "Bout time," Bren muttered glaring at the two with a smirk on her face.

"Arthur is holding a meeting in the hall," Jols said quickly. Tristan nodded curtly and kissed Roxana before moving off down the hall, the squire at his heels.

"What a lovely way to start the day," Brenna teased, causing Roxana to roll her eyes at her sister, before they looped arms and headed to the girls quarters, chatting happily.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Knights," Arthur began, rising from his place at the round table. "My brothers in arms." All of his men were gathered before him, including the recovering Dagonet and the squire Jols, a proud look on his face as he sat next to Lancelot. "The freedom you have longed for is at last yours. And you have earned it!"

A cheer went up around the table and Arthur smiled at their joy. They sobered again and he continued. "Tomorrow morning, the Romans take leave of this place," he paused for a moment. "And the Saxons shall be at this very door."

He took a moment to look out at all his men. His friends. His brothers. Bors, with his loud mouth and brood of children trailing in his wake, Dagonet, and his kind gentle nature, Tristan's silent way with both animals and death, Gawain's pensive attitude and good humor, Galahad's innocence and finally Lancelot's flirtatious ways and bravery. He was closer to these men than he had ever been to anyone, and for that he was grateful.

"When the Romans pull out tomorrow, I will not be with them," Arthur finally said, looking at them all then. "On our last mission, I learned a great deal, including about the death of Pelagius." He sighed and looked down at the table. "There is nothing in Rome for me now. I have made agreements with Merlin and I will lead the Woads in a defense against the Saxons," he looked back up at them. "I do not ask you to stand with me."

The men all looked at one another, sober expressions on their faces. They knew their commander too well and had a feeling this would come, and had discussed it prior to the meeting. "So, ya mean to have all the fun then?" Bors grunted, as the others began to grin.

"Never backed down from a battle yet," Tristan shrugged nonchalantly.

"Would be nice to finish off the bastards," Gawain agreed.

"And show them what Sarmatian knights are truly capable of," Galahad added.

"Here, on our own land," Dagonet agreed.

"Did you really think to do this without us, Arthur?" Lancelot scoffed and grinned despite himself, raising his goblet. "With nothing but Woads at your side?"

"I thank you for your offer," Arthur started, truly touched. "But I cannot allow you to do this, now that freedom is yours."

"Listen here," Bors said, his face more serious than most of them had ever seen it. "We know you ain't asking us, but we're free men, and we can do what we like."

They all nodded their agreement and Arthur had never felt his heart more filled in his life. "I thank you all," he said, reigning his emotions. "If there is no persuading you, then, here is the plan." He told them of what he had devised and how the Woads came into play.

After the meeting they left the great hall, Dagonet moving better than he had been the day before, and headed to the tavern, looking for the women. They arrived to find it empty save for a few barmaids and very drunk Roman soldiers, but not who they were looking for.

"Gabriella!" Galahad called to a dark haired girl, opening his arms to her and strutting over. Lancelot smirked at the young boy and a few of the others rolled their eyes as he chatted her up a bit. He returned a few minutes later, a proud grin on his face. "They're in the training area."

They all headed for the stables, entering and heading towards the training area at the back. There on the benches sat Vanora and the heard, Lucan next to Seven and Ten and the baby in Van's lap. Guinevere sat next to the older woman skulking with her head in her hand, her elbow resting on her knee as she watched the four women in the training area, all in the same garb Brenna had been wearing earlier, and all with double blades in their hands.

"What is this?" Arthur asked as the men made their way into the wooden stands, finding places amongst the brood. Bors sat down a step lower than Van, taking the baby in his arms and resting against her legs, his other children surrounding him. Lucan immediately ran to Dag, climbing up next to him and placing a hand on his knee, the poor boy not liking to be away from the giant long, and Ten ran over to Tristan, climbing happily into the scouts lap.

"They're training," Vanora answered, slapping Bors upside the head before rubbing the spot and kissing it softly.

"And what's wrong with you?" Lancelot asked Guinevere, who laced her arm through Arthur's and rested her head against his shoulder.

"They won't let me practice with them," she pouted.

"Be glad," Tristan said, bouncing his knee slightly, causing the little girl to giggle and throw herself back at him, looking up into his face and grinning.

"What is it this time?" Sybil asked, turning the blades slowly in her hands, trying to get more used to the two blades as opposed to the one she normally carried.

"Death," Brenna grinned, the only one of them truly used to the double blades.

"Mind Roxana and the child," Eirwen stated, glaring at her youngest sister.

"Oh she will not hurt me!" Roxana growled, not quite as used to the double blades as Bren, but not as out of place with them as the other two. "Now let us just get to it then," and with that she attacked, spinning and bringing both blades upon Eirwen's. A completely different demeanor took over the girls as they became the stone cold warriors their fathers had trained them to be. Spinning, thrusting, blocking and kicking they attacked one another. A blow with the flat side of one of Roxana's blades across Eirwen's chest sent her out of the game. A smirk appeared on her face as she walked happily back towards Dagonet and Lucan.

"You did that on purpose," Tristan stated as she sank between him and Dag, pulling Lucan into her lap.

"Shh," she held a finger to her lips and winked at her brother in law.

Sybil and Roxana locked eyes for a moment before nodding to one another and then turning on Brenna attacked her at once.

"Wait just a bloody minute!" she cried, dropping and rolling from their blades before leaping to her feet, swinging the two blades around and attacking them both, blocking more than anything else. "No teams!"

"Tell that to the enemy," Sybil answered, dropping low to avoid one of Brenna's blades and spinning underneath her, trying to knock her feet from under her. Brenna threw her swords, and flipped back on her hands before landing on her feet, pulling the swords from where they landed in the ground. Roxana was there, her blades already in motion. Brenna began swinging as well and the two women's swords became a blur as they moved about the room. Finally Bren saw an opening and swung, aiming for her sisters' neck. Right before it could connect, Sybil's blade was there and once again the three of them were moving. Finally Sybil and Roxana managed to disarm Bren and send her on her back, Sybil's blades crossed in a scissor motion at Bren's neck and Roxana's blades resting across her chest and abdomen.

"Son of a bitch!" Brenna grumbled, rolling from the ground and stalking over to the benches, sinking next to Lancelot and leaning back, arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. "Tell your wife and your sister not to cheat next time," she growled at Tristan who merely raised an eyebrow at her before focusing back on the two women before him.

They stood regarding each other for a moment before they each threw their blades to the ground and turned, running to the opposite sides, each picking up their own blades. Everyone unconsciously leaned forward slightly in anticipation as the two girls rushed back towards each other, blades meeting in a fury. Silently Tristan moved Ten next to him, fingering his own blade as the battle intensified. They would block and duck and lunge at one another, until they were little more than a blur in the middle of the room.

In the end, it was merely Roxana's experience that allowed her to disarm Sybil and hit her hard in the side with the blunt end of her blade. Both women stood there, breathing heavily and regarding each other. "You became too lost," Roxana finally breathed.

Sybil nodded in agreement as they both headed over to the benches, Roxana collapsing in front of Tristan, resting her head on his knee.

"Are you sure it is wise to be doing that, what with the baby coming?" Galahad asked, still in awe at the display he had just seen.

"It did not bother me before," Roxana answered, having finally caught her breath. "And then I had a much more experienced and hard to beat opponent," she added, grinning up at her husband who was stroking her hair silently, nodding in approval at his sister.

"Well, I'm not done yet," Brenna said rising and retrieving her weapons. "I'm sure one of you brave knights would love to see if you can best me."

"It would not be a fair fight lady," Gawain said as the others began to chuckle slightly, Tristan merely looking at her before pulling Roxana into his lap.

"You have already tired yourself out," Galahad added.

Brenna looked mad enough to impale them both, and gazed down at her blades, wondering how mad her sister would be if she threw them into their skulls.

Lancelot rose then, and walked across the room to where his own double blades rested, picking them up easily he turned and grinned at her. He still needed to pay her back for her lovely observations yesterday at the tavern and this looked to be the perfect opportunity.

She grinned wickedly as they began to circle one another slowly, sizing each other up before finally Bren attached, spinning and bringing her blades in. Lancelot easily blocked and followed through, the force of the blow sending her back a bit. She recovered quickly and attacked again, once again, he easily fended her off. They went on like this for several minutes, the room falling silent as they continued their attack. Finally, Lancelot managed to disarm her, and captured both her wrists against her chest, spinning her around and pinning her against his own, smirking down at her. Both were breathing heavily and sweat dripped from their faces.

Bren turned to glare up at him and caught his eyes. They gazed at each other for a moment, the smirk slowly disappearing from Lancelot's face as the scowl disappeared from Bren's. Their breathing began to slow until both were breathing in unison, still gazing at one another. Tristan and Roxana exchanged a look before Roxana cleared her throat, effectively breaking the two apart.

"Well done Bren," Eirwen praised as they came back over.

"Just make sure you don't go as easy on the Saxons tomorrow," Bors grunted.

"She'll be fine," Roxana said as Bren remained silent, wiping the sweat from her brow with an old cloth, keeping her face hidden from everyone.

"Saxons?" Vanora asked, glaring down at her man. "What are you lot talking about? I thought we were leaving with the caravan tomorrow."

"No, you and the little 'uns are leaving with the caravan," Bors stated. "We're fighting the Saxons."

The herd all recognized the killer look in their mother's eye, and the eldest quickly grabbed the baby from their father and ushered the rest out of the stables, including Lucan. "And who the hell are you to tell me I'm leavin' tomorrow eh?" she yelled at him, pushing him away from her legs and off the bench.

He got up cursing, wiping dust from his clothing. "Damnit wench!" He turned to her and pointed a finger. "You're leaving and that's final!"

Vanora rose, glaring down at him. "The hell I am!" she bellowed before stalking out of the stables.

"Bloody hell," Bors muttered, running his hand over his face and sighing. "What am I going to do?"

"Let her stay," Sybil said, not looking up from her blade, which she was cleaning.

"She will be fine, and we will need her help with the wounded afterwards," Eirwen agreed.

"No, I can't put her and the babe's in danger like that," Bors shook his head slowly. "If we lose tomorrow, then at least she'll have a bunch of Romans to protect her."

"Oh and there's reassurance," Brenna snorted, finally looking at them. "We will not lose."

"We're not saying put her on the field Bors," Roxana said rising and walking over to him, moving to stand next to him and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Let her stay in the fort with the other women and children who are staying. She'll be safe, and we'll protect her."

"You mean he's not making you leave lass?" Bors asked, indicating Tristan who had begun to sharpen his blade.

"Do you see him with any new bruises?" Roxana replied, grinning back. "He knows that I can protect myself and will do everything I can to keep me and the child, as well as him and you lot safe. Now you need to trust Vanora to do the same." She gave his shoulders a pat before going back to Tristan, sitting next to him this time and wrapping her arms around one of his, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Bors let out a sigh and shook his head, his shoulders sagging in defeat. "Well I better go talk to the little wench," he muttered turning to leave.

"Oh Bors," Sybil called after him.

"Aye lass?" he turned to regard her.

"Remember to duck," she stated, still not looking up from the blade.

He looked at her questioningly before walking out towards the tavern, leaving them all in the stables.

"He loves her a great deal," Guinevere said as they watched him leave.

"That he does," Arthur agreed, looking down at her with a smile.

"Come Woad," Sybil said, rising and turning to face Guinevere, walking backwards into the middle of the area, her blade pointed out in front of her.

"What?" Guinevere asked, looking at her confusedly.

"You did say you wanted to spar," Eirwen said, stretching out her arms and reaching over for her bow, testing it as she spoke.

"And Sybil likes to warm up first," Brenna grinned.

Slowly Guinevere rose and walked over to the table where some of the weapons were kept. As she looked to find a blade to her liking Gawain turned to Roxana. "Are you still feeling well?" he asked her, watching Sybil from the corner of his eyes.

"Aye, I've never really been one to get sick from being with child," Roxana said with a grin. "A bit of a queasiness here and there, but I don't usually end up with my head in a bucket."

"That is good," Gawain said with a smile, focusing his eyes on Sybil now.

"Need some help Woad?" Brenna asked, watching as Guinevere still fiddled with the weapons. "The swords are the long pointed objects."

Guinevere glared at her as she picked up a short sword and moved across the area, stopping before Sybil, who eyed her passively. She stood straight, her legs apart for balance and the short sword raised. Sybil nodded once and then began the attack.

"She'll not hurt her will she?" Arthur asked, turning to Tristan and Roxana.

"Not too much," Roxana answered with a grin, causing Arthur's brow to furrow as he watched the two women.

Guinevere almost looked like a rabid animal as she began to fight fiercely with the young Sarmatian Seer, trying desperately to find an advantage that was not there. Sybil for her part, kept her face impassive and moved fluidly, each blow shaking through Guinevere's body. It did not take long for the Woad to be disarmed, and find herself on her back, staring up the blade at Sybil's impassive face. They were far enough away from the others that when Sybil spoke, only Guinevere heard her.

"You keep at your game, try to woo them both, and you will find your head on the mantel near my fire," her face did not change as she spoke, and her voice was calm and even, and it sent a chill up Guinevere's spine.

She nodded slowly in understanding and Sybil removed the blade, sheathing it in a fluid motion before walking over to her sisters.

"Nicely done," Brenna praised, patting her shoulder.

"It was amazing," Gawain agreed, rising and smiling down at her.

"Like watching a much better looking Tristan," Galahad agreed only to be smacked upside the head by Roxana.

"I am proud," Tristan agreed as Arthur walked over to help Guinevere up.

When Roxana and Sybil began to speak again, it was in rapid Sarmatian, that none of the knights were as fluid in as they once were. "Did you warn her?"

"Aye I did," was the reply.

"Good, we will watch her then."

"Agreed." Sybil replied, the other two nodding in agreement.

"What was that about?" Arthur asked as he and Guinevere rejoined them.

"Yeah, fill us in," Galahad agreed, not liking to be left out.

"Merely talk amongst sisters," Eirwen said, rising and dusting off her clothing. "Nothing of consequence."

"Very well then. I take it you all intend to fight tomorrow?" Arthur continued, changing the subject.

"We do," at this point Roxana rose as well, coming to stand before the commander, Sybil, Eirwen and Brenna standing behind her. "Is that a problem?"

"No Ana, not at all," Arthur smiled at her. "You will need to be debriefed however."

"We can do that Arthur," Dagonet said, rising slowly, taking his time with his injuries. Eirwen silently moved to his side and assisted him to stand.

"Thank you Dagonet," Arthur smiled fondly at all of them. "With you all at my side tomorrow, the Saxons do not stand a chance." With that he began to make his way out of the stables, Guinevere still at his side.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was later that night that all of them were gathered in the tavern. The girls had changed into dresses and were sitting with the men at the table as Lancelot finished filling them in on the plan for the battle the next day.

"That's absolutely brilliant," Eirwen said as the other women nodded in awe.

"So you think it will work then?" Bors asked Sybil, nursing a black eye, having failed to take her advice and duck Vanora's right hook.

"Aye, that I do," Sybil stated, from her place between Gawain and Galahad.

"It is quite a plan," Roxana agreed, adjusting slightly on Tristan's lap, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "And if we all work together with the Woads, it can be successful."

Vanora came then, a proud look still on her face and mugs of ale and water for everyone.

"I see you're staying Van," Bren grinned, taking some water and indicating Bors eye.

"Aye that I am," she answered, a grin spreading across her face as she finished passing out the drinks, pausing to give Bors a kiss on the top of the head, before heading back towards the bar.

"No ale this evening?" Lancelot asked Brenna with a smirk, noticing the water in her hand, as well as Sybil's, Eirwen's and Roxana's.

"I'd rather not have a headache while I take on the Saxons thank you," she replied, taking a drink.

"Or be busy throwing up on their boots," Roxana stated with a grin, causing her sister to glare at her and the other girls to snicker.

"One time and I'm marked for life eh?" Brenna growled, although a grin crossed her face as well.

Suddenly Jols came running up, slightly out of breath. "Where's Arthur?" he asked, glancing around the group quickly.

"In his quarters why?" Lancelot asked, noticing the worried look on the young squires face.

"You best come see for yourself," he replied and they all rose, following him out to the battlements.

"My Goddess," Eirwen breathed as they looked over the wall, shock spreading around the group. She rested her hand on Dagonet's forearm and exchanged a worried look with the larger man.

"Jols, fetch Arthur," Lancelot said, and the squire was already running from the battlements towards Arthur's quarters.

Before them, on the North side of the wall, hundreds of Saxon fires burned. Roxana shuddered a bit and clung tighter to Tristan, whose arm was wrapped tightly about her shoulders, as the others looked at each other solemnly.

"Goddess be with us tomorrow," Brenna breathed, shuddering involuntarily at the large mass of Saxons before them. Lancelot instinctively wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, shocking them both.

Arthur arrived then, rushing up the stairs with Guinevere at his heels. He came to the edge and looked over the wall at all the burning fires. A grave look came to his face before he turned to his men. "Knights, I again give you your freedom to leave tomorrow."

The men looked at one another and nodded. Gawain then turned and spoke from where he leaned against the wall, Sybil and Galahad next to him. "We stay and fight."

Arthur nodded once and regarded them for a moment. "Then get some rest, and may God be with us tomorrow," he stated, turning to head down the stairs. Guinevere looked at them all for an instant before turning and following after him.

"Come sisters," Roxana said after a long moment, turning to walk from the battlements, leaving the men staring in anticipation at the soldiers above the wall, anxious for the battle to come.


	15. Chapter 14: Saxons

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Sorry for the delay. Will update as fast as I can though.

**Tracy137** – Those were both my favorite parts too. Especially the part with Tristan though. For obvious reasons. I had a feeling you'd like that one too though. Second favorite eh? I will admit I figured you'd say it was your favorite, but then, the other was pretty hard to beat. Can't wait for your updates. I'm excited and giddy!

**TriGemini** – Another long review I see. Glad you liked the chapter and found Tristan's reaction to Brenna humorous. That's what it was meant to be. Well, of course Roxana discussed her distrust of Guinevere when it comes to Lancelot and Arthur. And then also, Sybil is a Seer, so she kinda already had an idea. And yes, that was definitely a threat. Hopefully by the end they won't have been necessary though. And things do seem to be developing between Lancelot and Brenna don't they? Hopefully for the best. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review.

**Cardeia** – Glad you liked the fight scenes. I didn't want to make them too drawn out because one, it would have taken forever to write, and two it would have been way too wordy I think. Anyway, glad you liked them. And Guinevere definitely needed a warning. Must keep her on her toes. Hope you like this chapter as much and thank you once again for the review.

**Texasgrrl** – Big battle is here. Now let's scroll down and see who lives shall we? Thanks for the review! Wonder how strongly worded the next one will be…

**Babaksmiles** – I could tell you, and really want to tell you, but I've been yelled at too much for ruining a story or movie by giving away the details, so I won't. Let's just say, hopefully parts of this chapter will answer some of you questions. Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one as well.

**Lunawolf** – I wish I had thought of writing down notes. I read three really good stories (curtsey of Cardeia and Tracy137) and couldn't review any of them. It was just plain awful. And it was weird not hearing from anyone on this one since you guys are all so wonderful with the reviewing. As for your newest suggestion, lets just say that castration is always on the table. And one of my favorite forms of torture for men. Yeah, Van was pretty pissed. So she punched him. I mean, why let the pot have all the fun right? And maybe next time he'll listen to Sybil. Glad you liked the Lance/Bren bit. I was kinda loving that myself. I re-read it, and cause I'm a dork, was like, sigh. But that's enough about that. That's how I felt about the little cow too. The first time I saw it I thought, man, it's so great to see a woman so empowered in a movie in this time frame. Then I watched it again and again and again and you get the idea, and I kept thinking, why the hell are you going into Arthur's room when just a little while ago you were hitting on Lancelot? What the hell is wrong with you! I wouldn't have minded a hyped up review. They make me laugh and the sad thing is, I understand them usually even if I haven't consumed a great deal of sugar. Thanks for the review though, made me smile. Hope you like this chapter as much.

**Isolde** – New face, squeal! I love new faces. I understand. I'm pretty bad about reviewing as well, and I know exactly how annoying that is for an author. But I'm glad you decided to and I'm glad you like my story so much. Although you may have been thanking me prematurely (but I doubt it). Thanks again for the review and please feel free to do it again. (The only thing I love more than new faces is familiar ones.)

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long. Hope you like this chapter as well, and as always, thank you for reviewing.

**Countess Jackman** – Thank you so much for all those kind words. I don't see it, but then, they say writers are their own worst critics. Truly though, I don't think I deserve all that praise. I'm so very glad you are enjoying this story though. Gives me a happy. And I hope that you become a familiar face on the review board. And also I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you. Thank you again for the review, it really made me feel good.

**Chapter Fourteen: Saxons **

Although Roxana had hardly slept that night, she was not exhausted as she dressed slowly in her fighting gear. Rather, she was more nervous and anxious than she had ever been in her lifetime. As she finished pulling on her boots she paused and looked over at Tristan, who was finishing up with the last of his battle armor. She picked up his helmet, which was sitting next to her on the bed and ran her fingers lovingly over it before rising and walking over to him, placing it gently on his head.

"You're just as handsome as the day we wed," she murmured, rubbing her thumbs over his tattoos.

"And you're more beautiful," he answered, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him, kissing her deeply.

When they broke apart they were both breathless and clinging to one another, not ready to let go and face what was waiting outside the walls of their room. "Come back to me tonight," Roxana murmured, tears coming to her eyes as she held him closer, her forehead resting against his own.

"I will," he promised, kissing her forehead before bringing their heads back together. "Be safe today my Ana."

Roxana didn't trust her voice, so she merely nodded, pulling him closer as her arms snaked around his neck. She was content to stay like that forever, but fate had other plans as a knock at the door broke their reverie.

Tristan barely found the strength to pull away as they slowly moved towards the door, opening it to find Jols standing there waiting for them.

"The others are all waiting in the meeting hall," he said quietly, noting that Roxana was wiping tears from her eyes as they exited the room. The three walked in silence towards the hall, Roxana's hand gripping firmly to Tristan's as they entered the room to see the others waiting for them along with a tall, older bearded man.

"Roxana, Tristan, this is Merlin," Arthur introduced them and the older man bowed slightly as the couple made their way over to their seats. "The Woads are in place and the Romans are preparing to withdraw."

They all looked at one another, an understanding falling over the group that it was now or never.

"If I may, bless your warriors," Merlin said to Arthur, looking at the people gathered before him, not unlike his own men.

"It's up to them," Arthur answered.

"May I?" he redirected the question to the knights and the women. They all exchanged a look before letting their eyes settle on Sybil, the closest thing they had to a Priestess, who nodded in agreement.

Merlin then proceeded around the table, performing a blessing on each warrior, including a somewhat reluctant Lancelot. When he reached Roxana, he performed two, one for her and one for the unborn babe in her womb. After he had completed the blessings he bowed to Arthur before leaving the room, Guinevere at his heels.

Arthur rose again, and addressed them all. "My friends, God has blessed me with your loyalty and your brotherhood. I vow to do all I can to see you safely back here this evening."

"Lets go beat some ass then," Brenna said, adjusting her arm guards as she began to move towards the door. Her sisters merely smirked after her, turning to follow.

"Remember, one who kills the most Saxons gets the first hit," Bors stated, looking pointedly at Tristan and Roxana.

"Shall I give you a heads start then?" Tristan asked mildly, causing Roxana to grin broadly.

As Arthur watched them all walking out laughing and jesting, he sent one more prayer up to God, any God that would listen, that they would all be safe and alive at the end of the day.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I do not understand why we must wait here," Brenna grumbled as she stood on foot with her sisters, the men on horseback, out of sight from the Saxons north of the wall.

"The Saxons must think Arthur is alone," Eirwen explained slowly, as if talking to a dimwitted child.

"That is why he went out to meet their leader," Roxana continued.

"Still, it would be better if we were out there fighting instead of hiding back here," she stated, twirling her blades in her hands.

"I agree," Lancelot stated, Bors nodding as well.

"Soon enough," Sybil said, turning to face her brother. "Fight well and be safe."

He nodded to her once. "You as well."

Next she spoke softly to Gawain, "Be safe, or who will sit with me in the stables?"

He grinned down at her and reached for her hand, kissing the back. "You as well my lady," earning a raised eyebrow from her brother.

"Mind your stitches," Eirwen said suddenly to Dagonet, who sat upon his mount. "I do not intend on replacing them."

"And I do not intend for you to know the pain of these stitches," Dagonet added. They shared a smile before she quickly turned away, a blush creeping unbidden to her cheeks.

"Try and not get killed today," Brenna stated, glancing up at Lancelot for a moment before returning to examine her blades. "I'd hate to have to find a new drinking partner."

A smirk crossed over Lancelot's face as he looked down at her. "Of course lady. And I hope that you do the same."

Roxana wandered over to Tristan's horse then, giving it a loving pat as she gazed up at her husband, a certain amount of fear in her eyes. "I wish you a hero's death, but not today," she stated softly. "Promise me not today."

"I swear it," he staked his standard into the ground and leaned down and cupped her head, kissing her deeply. "Now you," he said, pulling away slightly.

"I swear I will draw breath when this day is out," she replied, kissing him again, this one softer than the last. "I will stay with the Woads unless I am needed."

He nodded slowly, running a calloused thumb over her cheek. "Love you," he murmured, kissing her once more.

"Love you too," she whispered back as he pulled himself to sitting again, yanking the standard from the ground and watching as the girls began to move towards where the Woads were waiting amongst the trees. "Be safe, all of you. Or I will personally kick your asses," Roxana called back to the men. "And tell Arthur the same."

"Oh and brother," Sybil suddenly turned and called back. Tristan raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "Aim for the tree," she offered him a small smirk as they all disappeared over the hill.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

So far the battle was going well for them. The first band of Saxons through the wall was quickly dispatched through the work of the knights and the Woads and their arrows. Now the second and final wave had moved through the gates and was currently being engaged. Eirwen and Roxana were standing back on the hill, with the Woad archers, firing into the crowd, each of their arrows finding a target.

Brenna and Sybil had taken off into the fray with the rest of the Woads and Guinevere, and were fighting their own. Roxana made sure to keep her eyes on all the knights, as well as her sisters, as they fought against the raging Saxons.

Then from the corner of her eye she saw something that made her pause mid draw and lower her bow. There, standing amidst at least five body guards stood the tall, broad, long haired Saxon monster that haunted her dreams for the months before she came to Britain. And there, to her horror was her husband approaching him, a determined look on his face.

"Tristan no," she murmured, cursing his warrior passion for the first time in their lives together before knocking an arrow and firing, aiming high. The arrow flew through the air, and lodged in the heart of the first bodyguard to approach him. "Goddess give me strength," she whispered as arrow number two appeared in her bow.

Meanwhile Sybil was rushing towards Gawain, who had fallen from his horse, an arrow in his side. She made it there right before the Saxon behind him could strike, meeting his blade with her own, just as Arthur arrived. "I have him, help my brother," she replied turning and defending Gawain again. "He's fighting their leader," she pointed in the direction of her brother and Cerdic.

With a nod Arthur took off across the field, heading strait for Tristan and Cerdic.

Brenna in the meantime was fighting off near Guinevere, cutting and slashing her way through any Saxons that dared come near her double blades. She turned suddenly only to be backhanded by a shorter bald man with a long braided beard and a fresh scar on his right cheek. He grinned down at her as she flew to the ground, her lip splitting open under the impact. Guinevere and her bodyguards moved quickly to assist her but were being taken down by a larger, darker, hairier Saxon. Across the field, Lancelot watched Brenna fall, and went to find his horse.

Tristan looked down at the Saxons dropped at his feet, arrows sticking from their hearts or their eyes and stepped over them, a proud wave washing over him, as he knew the origin of the arrows. He brought his sword before him and faced off against the large Saxon commander. Their blades met quickly as they sized each other up. From the hill Roxana knocked another arrow and fired, her last one, and cursed as the larger man moved, sidestepping one of her husband's blows, and it lodged in the back of another Saxons head.

Across the field, Gawain and Sybil fought side-by-side, blood splattering and Saxon heads flying, each keeping an eye on the other one. "How is your side?" she asked thorough the fray, her voice unbelievably calm as she sliced through another Saxons abdomen.

"Never fear lady," Gawain replied, burying his throwing ax into the back of another enemy. "I'll live."

Not far from them, Bors and Galahad fought side by side with Dagonet while Lancelot found his steed and galloped full tilt across the field, coming up near Brenna who had righted herself and was busy battling with Cynric, along with Guinevere. The man was quickly overpowering them both, slicing into the Woad woman's arm and slapping her hard across the face with his shield, sending her back before doubling his efforts against Bren, managing to knock her to the ground as well. Lancelot dismounted and prepared to attack while Arthur fought his way towards Tristan and Cedric, taking heads as he went.

"Eirwen I'm out!" Roxana called to her sister, a moment too late, as Eirwen's own last arrow flew.

"So am I," Eirwen panted a bit, glancing over at Roxana, who had palled considerably. "Ana?"

Roxana merely froze as she watched her husband, the dusk to her dawn, the other half of her soul, the father of the child already growing in her womb, was slashed across the ribs by a hidden dagger the Saxon now held in his hand. He staggered back and Roxana's heart stopped. She watched him recover, look at the blood on his hand before regarding the other man, preparing to press the attack.

Lancelot blocked the sward that was about to cleave Brenna's head from her body. She looked up at the dark knight in shock before rolling out of the way, watching as he clashed swords with the commander's son. Being the much better fighter, Lancelot easily disarmed him before turning to battle an attacking Saxon. Brenna righted her self and began to fight again, this time at Lancelot's side, the puny wasp forgotten for the time.

Roxana picked up her sword then and ran full tilt across the battlefield, Saxons falling under her blade without much effort as she headed towards where Tristan fought. Her breath caught as she watched the Saxon slice him across the back of his right knee, and then to the side of his head with the dagger, sending him to the ground, still slapping at the mans sword with his own. Ana doubled her efforts, as time seemed to slow for her.

Tristan crawled a few feet back, clutching his head and bringing his sword up in unsteady hands. One thought running through his mind. What would she and the baby do without him? With that he got a second wind, rising and attacking with a new force only to be slashed in the arm, dropping his sword. He looked at it hopelessly for a moment before moving to pull the dagger he kept in the breastplate of his armor. It was then the commander kicked his sword to him, giving him another chance. Slowly he picked it up and without warning attacked. The commander dodged back and in a fluid stroke, plunged the dagger into his shoulder.

The pain reverberated through his body and he kept his head on the ground a moment, tears coming unbidden to his eyes. He was breaking a promise to her he knew that now. He was dying the hero's death the members of his tribe dreamed of, but he was leaving his wife a widow and his child fatherless in the process.

Tears streamed down Ana's face as she finally cleared the wall of Saxons that had been blocking her path, to see Tristan lying on the ground, his head down as he tried to get away from the man who now held his blade. Anger ran through her as the cocky bastard strutted over to where Tristan was still struggling, and grabbed him by the hair, hauling him up. Tristan then pulled the blade from his shoulder and shoved it into the Saxons knee, causing him to release him. That was when Ana struck, moving in fast as lightening she connected her blade with her husbands, the one the Saxon had the audacity to hold and held his gaze with her icy blue one.

"And what is this?" Cerdic chuckled, looking at the woman before him.

"Your worst nightmare," she replied coldly, glaring at him as Tristan struggled to stand.

Brenna turned, fighting one of the Saxons to see Cynric pick up a cross bow and aim for Lancelot. One thing stuck out in her mind and that was what Ana had told her Tristan had said. _"Armor piercing._"

"LANCELOT LOOK OUT!" she screamed, as the man turned, looking in shock at the Saxon. She threw her dagger then, striking Cynric in the neck as she pulled Lancelot out of the way. The bolt fired, striking the knight in the upper arm and sending him down to the ground, groaning in pain from the force of the impact.

"No way are you allowed to die yet," Brenna growled down at him as she fought the Saxons that came towards them, like a pack of wild dogs looking for the easy kill. Lancelot groaned and rose, and with a loud growl he threw one of his swords end over end into Cynric's chest.

Across the way, Eirwen found herself fighting near Dagonet and Arthur. "Arthur, that Saxon was about to kill Tristan," she screamed at the commander, spinning and taking a mans head as she spoke. "Ana went to face him!"

A look of horror passed over Arthur's face and he looked to Dag and Eirwen who both nodded and began to clear a path for him as he rushed even faster towards the Saxon commander now.

Tristan was on the ground, moaning in pain, telling Ana to get out of there, but she could not hear him over the sounds of her blade connecting with Cerdic's.

"You know you will not win," the man growled at her, as they stood face to face, their blades crossed. "Why fight so hard."

"Because that," she growled back, glaring hard at him. "Is my husband," she turned and struck at him again, putting everything into each of her blows.

"Then be a good wife and join him," Cerdic growled back, striking her blade hard and sending it to the ground before slapping her hard across the face, throwing her next to her husband. Ana and Tristan locked eyes for a moment, pain and grief on his face, and fear and grief on hers as they stared at one another. "I'm sorry," she mouthed to him, the tears beginning to roll as Cerdic stalked towards her, his blade raised to strike.

"I love you," Tristan managed to whisper, blood still pouring from his wounds.

"I love you," Ana replied, turning suddenly and kicking up, hitting Cerdic directly in the crotch, sending him stumbling back. It was then that Arthur came, coming to blows with the Saxon.

Roxana quickly crawled to Tristan and gathered his head in her lap, pulling at the cloth under her uniform, tearing it to make a bandage for the wound that was bleeding the worse, the one in his shoulder. "Stay with me," she growled at him, synching the cloth tightly around the injury to slow the bleeding. "I still need you yet."

"Ana," he began, his eyes closing slightly as the exhaustion caused by the blood loss began to take its toll.

"You promised," she stated, moving to look at his other wounds.

Suddenly the sound of a blade slicing through someone's neck drew her attention and she looked up to see Arthur separate Cerdic's head from his body. And just like that, the battle seemed to die around them as they looked at one another, blood seeping from cuts covering them both, their breathing ragged, and the battle done.

The others began to come forward then, Bors clutching at his back, where a Saxon had drove a spear into the side, Lancelot leaning on Brenna while Gawain supported Sybil, a gash across the back of her left calf. Guinevere walked over to Arthur, looking sadly up at him, as his eyes never left Tristan's body. Eirwen and Dagonet came running forward then, each injured but not severely as they took over tending to Tristan, who seemed to have suffered the worst of the battle that day.

"Come lass," Bors said, ignoring his wound for the time, placing his hands on Roxana's shoulders and pulling her away from her husband, a look of shock on her face. "Lets let them work now."

There, standing in the middle of a field littered with the bodies of Saxons and Woads alike, the five knights and four women watched Dagonet and Eirwen fight for Tristan's life.

**Authors Note:** Just for the record, I don't take death threats well, so think of that before you review this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please have some faith in my love for Tristan okay guys? It was hard to write this because I had to watch Tristan die in slow motion in the movie to get it right, and got kinda teary. (Okay, really teary, but that's another story). Anyway, review and let me know what you think. Besides wanting to kill me for the cliffhanger.


	16. Chapter 15: Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– No don't cry! Cause then I'll cry and I won't be able to type cause I won't be able to see the screen. Thanks for the review.

**Tracy137** – You worry too much my friend. How could I kill him after that lovely character you added in Heart and Soul? I knew you'd love that line. And so far you are the only one to notice it. I just had to put it in there. This was the first time I watched where he died in months. I always stop the DVD right before he faces off with Cerdic because it makes me cry otherwise. In truth, I got kinda teary writing it last night. Sorry, didn't mean to cause any new mayhem though. Really I didn't. And I busted my butt to get this chapter up as quickly as possible. And stop worrying so much. This is just some suspense that all stories need. Thanks for reviewing though (and again for Heart and Soul cause yeah, that was just great and I can't wait for more of that. And Wild Child too, cause it makes me laugh so very much.)

**Dw** – Thank you for your praise. Glad you liked it. And thanks for the review.

**Priestess of the Myrmidon** – Glad you're still loving it. Hope this chapter is just as enjoyable. Thanks for the review.

**TriGemini** – Glad you liked it. I can't resist putting in a Tristan/Roxana moment whenever I can. They make me happy. I thought about having her kill Cerdic and then decided against it, merely because it was Arthur's job, and she needed to get to Tristan. But she wasn't about to let him kill her husband either. So I had a compromise. Glad you liked it. And you're right, she hasn't given up on him yet. Thank you for your confidence in me and your review.

**Dellis** – Don't worry about it. The site was having a lot of problems there for a while but they finally seemed to have ironed them out. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review!

**Cardeia** – Wow, no one has ever told me that about cliffhangers before. Usually they yell at me for doing it. But I'm glad you liked it. Thank you for your kind words on my battle scenes. I was writing it at about 1 this morning, so I wasn't sure how it would come out, but overall I was not displeased with it. Thanks again for the review. I appreciate it a great deal.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Well, I can't speak for others, but I use them because I am inherently evil and torture is fun. :o) Hope that by your review, that means you liked the last chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Texasgrrl** – Well, I really don't want to spend several hours crying over this story, and the wounds I would receive (as well as the strong words) from my reviewers, so that's all in Tristan's favor. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Don't worry, I won't tell your French teacher. Hope you did well on the test! And thanks for the review.

**Babaksmiles** – Thank you for having faith in me. It is much appreciated. And thank you for your kind words. I'm glad you liked the battle scene so much. The product of inspiration at 1am. Thanks for the review!

**Lunawolf** – Don't whimper. It's going to be okay I promise. Read on and find out. I try not to kill my favorite characters too often (although, if you look at some of my X-Men stories, I have been known to do it) because I just cry and cry and cry before during and after the writing of the story is complete. It's not pretty. Besides you're right, there's still Cornell to deal with. Wouldn't want to forget that. Well that should teach him not to move. Thanks for the review again!

**Lucillaq** – Glad you liked it. Don't worry I'm sure he'll make it through. I don't feel like crying over this story today. Thanks for the review.

**Sorceress Misha** - No, it seems he can't. And those are the only faults I have with that movie. Why kill the three best knights like that? And Tristan's death was simply an insult. There is no way that guy would have been able to take him that easily. And how did you know my weakness? If everyone offered me chocolate I might be able to post two chapters a day. Or then again, I'd be busy eating all that chocolate so it might slow me down…oh well either way I'd be happy. Thanks for the review.

**Countess Jackman** – I know, that's my evil side showing. But thanks for the lack of death threats. I was kinda worried people would threaten to lynch me or something. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review. And for the record, I get teary every time during that part and Dag's death as well.

**KnightMadien** – Yes ma'am. Just kidding, I take it you like this story then?

**Megan** – You whore! LOL. You definitely caught me off guard. Well here's your bleeding update. :o)

**Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath **

It was several hours later, and everyone had already been stitched up and tended to, and Roxana still waited outside the sick room door, as Eirwen, Dagonet, Merlin and even Vanora continued to work on her husbands' injuries. Around her in the hallway, the knights and ladies stood, watching, as she stood before them, completely emotionless. Even her eyes were blank as she stared at the door of the room her husband was lying in.

No one was sure what to do or say, or how to even begin to comfort her, and so they remained silent, just being there with her as she awaited news. Lancelot stood leaning against a wall, Brenna not far from him, her lips moving silently as Sybil bowed her head, her hand sneaking into Gawain's. Guinevere stood, her arms wrapped around Arthur's abdomen, her head resting against his shoulder while Galahad and Bors stood next to one another, leaning against a wall, each with their arms crossed over their chest. Even Jols stood quietly nearby, watching nervously. All of them were staring at the unmoving woman in the middle, her arms crossed over her chest, her husband's blood dried on her hands as she waited.

It was then the door opened and Vanora stood there, tears in her eyes and blood covering her dress. She looked at Roxana and opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to find the words. Silently she closed her mouth again and ran to Bors, burying her head in his chest and crying softly as he held her.

Roxana remained unchanged as Eirwen stepped out next, Dagonet at her side. "We've done all we can," Eirwen began, taking a breath to steady herself. "But he has lost so much blood," her voice trailed off and the tears began to fall from her eyes. Dagonet quickly took her into his arms, trying to sooth her as she clung to him, still watching Roxana. "I am so sorry."

Merlin came out next and stopped before Ana, looking at her with kind, saddened eyes.

"Is he dead?" she finally asked, staring unemotionally up at the old shaman.

"No, he yet draws breath," Merlin replied tiredly, still looking at her.

"Will he live?" she asked, trying to ignore the blood that covered them all, knowing whose it was.

"It is too soon to tell," he answered her honestly, watching as she nodded slowly, understanding settling over her. "If he survives the night, and the next few days than there is great hope child." He reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Take heart."

She looked at him for a long moment before turning to the others, who were still standing there. "Brenna, Sybil, I am trusting you to do what needs done if he does pass," she began, looking to the stronger two of her three sisters. "Sybil say the blessings, and Brenna throw the torch."

"No Roxana please," Eirwen began, moving from Dagonet towards her sister who merely held up a hand to stop her.

"It is my wish," Ana replied calmly. "If he dies, than I go with him as I always intended. Now please," she turned back to Merlin, "may I sit with him?"

"Of course child, but first let me tend your own injuries," he began only to be cut off.

"It is not necessary, thank you," and with that she walked slowly into the sick room, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was through the door Galahad spoke up, looking confused. "What is she talking about?"

"She intends to kill herself," Gawain answered quietly. "If he does not live."

"Why would she do that," Galahad asked, his voice fearful. "Tristan wouldn't want that."

"Give her heart Sybil," Brenna said, whirling on the younger girl, her fists clenched at her sides. "Tell her he will live. End her suffering and reassure us all!"

"I cannot," Sybil answered sadly, looking down at her hands.

"What do you mean you cannot!" Brenna screamed leaping towards her. Lancelot grabbed her around the waist and held her back while Gawain stepped protectively in front of Sybil.

"Do you not think I would tell her if I could?" Sybil asked, pain and anguish in her voice as she glared at Brenna, tears silently falling down her face as she continued to speak. "Do you not think that I would not give my very life to see him in my mind, playing with his babe and all well? I cannot tell her what I cannot see! What I do not know!"

They glared at one another for a moment before Brenna growled and removed herself from Lancelot's arms. "I'm outta here," she stated, stalking off down the hall.

They all looked at each other helplessly before Lancelot turned and went after her. "It's not your fault," Gawain whispered to Sybil, placing a comforting hand on her arm. She nodded slowly, wiping at the tears that had managed to escape her eyes, refusing to look directly at anyone.

"What can we do for them?" Arthur finally asked, looking to Merlin for counsel.

"Just be here for her," the old man replied with a sigh, feeling much more than his years as he turned to head down the hall. "And pray, to whomever you pray to, that he lives."

They all watched him move away and shared sad looks as the sounds of breaking furniture came from inside the sick room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

By the time Lancelot had finally caught up with Brenna she had made it all the way to a small alter just outside of the fort, hidden in the nearby woods. Some of the still pagan villagers had set it up, and he knew that some of the others frequented it. Especially Galahad.

He wasn't sure how he knew to go to this place, but that was where he found her, kneeling, tears streaming down her face as she spoke to the Gods.

"Please, she could not bear his loss, nor could any of us," Bren chocked out between sobs. "And I could not bear her own. If you must take my life in exchange than take it! Just please, let my brother live. Let him return to us."

Lancelot watched on in shock, unsure of what to do next. He'd never seen this side of Brenna before. The frightened little girl. He felt a presence next to him and looked down to see Sybil standing by his side, watching Brenna with sad eyes.

"She has always been close with the Gods," Sybil smiled a little. "Once she told me all I had to do was start talking and the Goddess would listen. When I was called to train as a Priestess, I knew they had chosen wrong, that it should have been Bren, but she smiled and said she had not the patience for study." She paused and looked over at him. "Go to her. She needs your comfort now." Slowly she turned and walked back towards Gawain, who stood waiting near the fort.

Lancelot sighed, running a hand though his hair before he began walking over listening to Brenna plead for Tristan's life. "Please take me in his stead. They need him so very much, especially Ana, you know this as well as I. No one would miss me as they would miss him," she continued, as Lancelot stopped next to her and chose to speak.

"That's not true," he said softly, looking down at her where she knelt. "I would."

Startled she turned and looked up at him with her tear filled eyes, a certain innocence about her, and as suddenly as the breeze that swept her hair about her face, he knew he loved her.

Silently he held open his arms to her and she rushed into them, burying her face in his chest and sobbing loudly as he soothed her hair, whispering nothings into her ear. As she clung to him, crying, he sent his own silent prayer to the Gods for the first time in his life.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Roxana stood silently by the door for a bit, staring over at the bed where her husband lay. His chest was stripped and many new bandages covered the skin, and a clean blanket rested over him, covering his legs and waist. His chest rose and fell steadily, albeit shallowly and his eyes were closed. It was almost as if he were merely sleeping, but she knew in her heart it was more than that.

Fear gripped her very soul and anger clouded her mind as she picked up the basin sitting on a table near the door and looked at it slowly, staring at her reflection in the water before screaming and throwing it hard across the room, into the opposite wall. The force of the impact shattered the delicate pottery and sent it raining down on the floor.

She leaned back against the door, a sob escaping her throat as she watched Tristan, her heart breaking that he still remained motionless. "YOU PROMISED ME!" she screamed at him. "You promised me," this time it was softer as she slowly made her way across the room, sinking into the chair next to his bed and taking his hand in her own, placing it over her breast, next to her heart.

"Do you feel that Tristan? My heart beating in my breast? Each beat it takes while you lie here, far away from me, pains me more than you will ever know," she paused, hoping that he would wake up and call her a wench and to stop disturbing him while he slept. Or to tell her everything would be alright. Take her into his arms and comfort her the way he always did.

He remained motionless, his chest rising and falling slowly.

"So you intend to take me with you then?" she asked him, leaning forward, anger in her eyes and voice as she intertwined their fingers. "Because I swear to you now, before every God and Goddess in the universe, if you die on me, I will throw myself from the battlements and do not think for an instant you could stop me."

She watched his face closely, her heart breaking further as she still saw no change. Finally, more than a little defeated she held his hand against her cheek, kissing the palm before resting her head on his chest, crying softly. "Please, come back to me my love," she murmured, crying harder.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Later that night, after an afternoon spent curled in Lancelot's arms, crying softly, Brenna and he made it slowly back towards her room. It was late and her eyes were puffy but she didn't much care as she held onto his hand tightly, resting her head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of it softly.

"Well, here we are," he said, trying to smile at her.

She nodded slowly and wiped her eyes, listening closely at the door. On the other side they could hear Dagonet trying to comfort Eirwen and she knew she did not want to intrude. "I don't want to go in there," she said after a moment, her face still unbelievably sad.

"Well," Lancelot began, unsure of how to properly do this. He'd never felt like this towards a woman. Ever since that night in the tavern he had been strangely drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. She was different than all the other women, he knew that much, but this was new territory for him and he didn't want to mess it up. "You could sleep in my room this evening if you like," she looked uncertainly up at him, so he quickly continued, "I could sleep on the floor and you could have the bed. Or if you prefer I can find another room for the night."

"Thank you I'd like that," she said after a moment, still looking at him. "But you don't have to sleep on the floor, or leave," she paused and looked down at her hands, noticing that she had begun to ring them together unconsciously. She frowned down at them, knowing it was an act she only did when nervous. Why was she nervous? When she looked back up into his eyes, she had the answer.

She was falling, and fast, and it was not something she was used to. And of all the men it had to be Lancelot. The love them and leave them type, the type she used to be. That's just perfect, falling in love with a guy who would treat her the way she had treated so many. She should just say no. Say goodnight and walk away, but his eyes. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Lancelot nodded slowly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her down the hall towards his room. He opened the door and led her inside, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. Following her in, he lit a candle and started the fire, heating the room quickly. She looked around slowly, noticing the unmade bed, cloths hanging everywhere including on the open trunk and armor and weapons scattered about.

"Sorry, I was not expecting company," Lancelot stammered, rushing around to pick up the room.

"It's okay," she smiled, sitting slowly on the bed. "I don't mind the mess."

He smiled at her a bit, nervousness showing on his face as he threw the armor, weapons and clothing into the trunk, shutting it quickly. "Yes, well," he ran his hand through his hair again, the nervousness becoming even more evident.

"How is your arm?" she asked after a long awkward moment of silence.

"Better," he sighed, coming over and sinking down next to her, leaning back and resting against the wall. "And you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she smiled, resting her palms on the bed and swinging her legs slowly, thinking. Suddenly she started speaking, faster than usual. "Look, I don't want to be one of your flings okay."

"I'm sorry?" he asked, looking at her confusedly.

"Look, people talk and I know about all the women that frequent you're bed, and I don't plan on being one of them," she looked down and saw she was wringing her hands again. How was he able to do this to her? She barely knew him, but felt like she had known him forever.

Suddenly she felt his fingers under her chin, forcing her to look at him. Their eyes met and they regarded each other for a long moment. "You could never be that to me," he answered honestly. "You're so much more," slowly, going against all his better judgment, he leaned forward and kissed her softly. Her arms went around his neck and she held him closer, kissing him back. They broke apart after a moment, uncertainty in both their eyes as they regarded one another.

"Hold me?" she whispered, not breaking his gaze. Not trusting his voice, he nodded slowly as they both crawled into the bed, her spooned against him as they drifted off to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sybil sat on the battlements, Gawain's cloak around her shoulders, and him at her side as they watched the stars twinkle in the sky.

"There was nothing you could have done," he said softly, as if reading her thoughts.

"I saw it. I should have been able to prevent it," she shook her head slowly.

"Even if you had found a way to warn him, to stop him, he would have done it anyway," Gawain said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him, resting his chin on her head. "Believe me, I know your brother."

"I know, but still," she began as Gawain caught her chin in his other hand, turning her to face him.

"Still nothing. There was no more you could have done," he stated firmly, his voice leaving no room for argument.

She nodded slowly after a moment, resting her head on his shoulder, his chin returning to her hair. "Thank you Gawain, I could not ask for a better friend."

"Think nothing of it," he answered, inside his heart breaking. He was only a friend to her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Father says it is up to her now," Guinevere said, as she and Arthur lay on his bed, wrapped in the blankets as he stared into the fire and she snuggled against him, staring up into his sullen face. "Only she can bring him back from the realm of the dead."

He nodded slowly, still looking into the flames. Tristan was one of his dearest friends. One of his brothers and one of the finest warriors he had ever known. And now he was lying there, clinging to life, his wife at his side, a shell of who she once was. He looked down at Guinevere then, who had turned her attention to the fire he had been watching so intently and sighed. She had captured his heart like no other woman ever had, and he had no idea of how to tell her. And if he should. He was a warrior, same as the rest of his men and he could have just as easily been the one lying in the sick room bed tonight as Tristan. How could he do that to her?

She looked up at him, and smiled sadly. "What are you thinking?" she asked, resting a hand over his heart.

"How much I love you," he answered honestly. "And how I could not bear the thought of you going through what Roxana is."

Guinevere sighed and kissed his lips gently. "I love you to. Nothing can change that, and I would gladly sit by your side," she rested her head over his heart now. "But please try not to make me."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Daddy, where Uncie Tristan?" Ten asked as Bors tucked her into bed with the other children. "He no come see me today," she looked up at her father with innocent eyes that broke his heart.

"He's sick right now pumpkin, but he'll be better soon," he leaned over and kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair. "Now off to sleep with you my little vixen."

"Night-night daddy," she grinned, kissing his cheek before snuggling underneath the covers. Bors sighed and blew out the candle, rising and going to the doorway where Vanora stood watching them, tears in her own eyes.

He gathered her into his arms and led her to their room, sitting on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "There, there pet," he cooed as she cried against his shoulder, clinging to him.

After a few minutes she stopped crying, and rested her head on his shoulder, still clutching onto him. "Do you think she'll really throw herself from the battlements?" she asked, not ready to let him go yet. She'd seen the injuries he'd taken during the confrontation with the Saxons, and they scared her. Especially when she had had to help with Tristan.

"Nay, do you?"

"Aye that I do," she answered honestly.

"Why?" Bors smoothed her hair back and looked into her eyes.

"Because I would," she answered, wrapping him in a hug while he held her just as tight, their children sleeping soundly in the next room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Dagonet was leaning back against the wall in Eirwen's bed while she sat in his lap, with Lucan in her own, both man and boy trying desperately to comfort her. Eventually Lucan had fallen asleep and Eirwen continued to hold him, her arms around the small child as she rested her chin on his hair, kissing his head periodically as she gazed ahead, leaning against Dagonet.

"He's a fighter, always has been," the giant said softly, his arms wrapped tightly around them both.

"I know, I watched him grow up," she smiled slightly at the memory of him and her sister, tromping off when they were mere toddlers, hand in hand as they went on one adventure after another, her laughing as she chased after them. Then she saw him, lying in the bed, and the look on her sister's face. Roxana had never looked so lost in her life. She had always been a leader, and the look on her face had scared Eirwen more than anything else. "I just feel so helpless."

"I know," Dagonet murmured against her head, placing a small kiss there.

"She'll do it you know," Eirwen continued. "If he dies in the night, we'll find her on the other side of the wall in the morning."

"He won't let that happen," Dagonet answered firmly.

"I wish I could be so sure," she sighed, leaning back and snuggling against his broad chest, closing her eyes as tears began to fall again.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was six days later and Roxana still sat by Tristan's side. She had left only when necessary and then forced one of the others to sit with him until she returned. Little had changed in his condition. The most important thing was he did not burn they way an infection makes you burn, and he was still breathing.

She rested her hand over her stomach, smiling despite herself as a part of her could feel the life thriving within her belly. Merlin had told her she was at least two months with child, which lead her to believe it had happened the night he was returned to her. She gazed out the window, lifting his hand and resting it over her stomach, lacing their fingers, hoping that wherever he was, he would feel that life force as well, and be drawn back to them.

"Eirwen and Dagonet have come together as have Brenna and Lancelot," she began talking, same as she did everyday. "Only six days and the latter two already fight like they have been married as long as we have. She sleeps in his room every night, but they both swear nothing has happened between them. I believe them, but Eirwen is unsure." She smiled and looked down at him. "They remind me of us. Remember before we wed? And we would spend the night in one another's arms, watching the stars? And our fathers would find us in the field each morning, and pretend to be angry while they tried not to laugh?"

Tears came to her eyes again as she leaned forward, gazing at him. "What keeps you from me my love? What is so much better there than here in my arms?"

"How fares he today Ana?" Arthur's voice interrupted as he walked into the room.

"The same I fear," Ana straightened and wiped at her eyes. "Forever the same."

"I thought you may like a short break," Arthur said, placing a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Vanora and Eirwen have drawn you a bath."

"He may wake," she stalled, not wanting to leave him.

"Then I will come for you, or one of the others will," Arthur stated. "He will not be alone and it will be good for you and the baby."

Roxana sighed, rubbing her fingers over his hand, which was still over her stomach. "Very well," she leaned over and kissed Tristan's lips gently, settling his arm at his side. "I'll be back soon," she murmured to him, running a finger over his tattoos before rising. "Thank you Arthur," she said, kissing the commanders cheek before walking out the door.

When they were alone, Arthur let out a long sigh and sank into the chair that Roxana had just occupied. He leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees, regarding the scout closely. "You're killing her Tristan, you know that don't you?" he asked after a moment. "This is not like you. As long as I have known you, you have been a fighter. So I am ordering you to fight now." He sighed again in frustration and leaned back, looking out the window for a moment before continuing.

"You will be able to see the baby soon. Merlin and Vanora are both sure it will not be that long. Fight for them Tristan if you will not do it for yourself," he rose and began to pace. "Besides," he paused at the end of the bed and regarded his friend. "Bors is anxious to take care of Cornell," he turned and stopped at the window, resting his arm on the frame and staring out of it. "And the others are tired of keeping him alive for you."

"You mean Ana hasn't killed him yet?" a hoarse voice asked.

Arthur spun to see Tristan, looking at him through half closed eyes, a small smirk on his face.

"JOLS!" Arthur yelled, running towards the hall. "Vanora! Someone!"

"Arthur what is it?" Brenna asked rushing in with Lancelot Vanora and Bors, Gawain and Sybil at their heels.

"He's awake! He's awake!" Arthur exclaimed excitedly, running back towards Tristan, who was already struggling to get up. "Your wife is going to kill you," he said grinning as he moved to help the scout.

"If I don't kill him first!" Brenna exclaimed, coming to his other side. "You had us all worried out of our minds," she slapped him lightly on the arm as they got him to sitting, Vanora rushing off with Jols to fetch Roxana and Eirwen.

The others all rushed in, gathering around the bed. Smiles on all their faces as they looked at him, clapping each other on the back and laughing.

"What kept you boy?" Bors asked, slapping Tristan's foot lightly.

"It was quiet there," replied the scout with a smirk.

"I knew you'd come back," Dagonet said, moving to check Tristan's injuries.

"Aye, we all did," Galahad added grinning at him.

Sybil walked up next to the bed and leaned forward, hugging him gently. Tristan hugged her back with his good arm, squeezing her tightly. She pulled back and looked at him, her face impassive as she spoke. "You ever do that again, and I will kill you where you stand."

Laughter broke out through the room when suddenly the door slammed open, revealing Ravana in a thin white dress, her hair dripping wet and Eirwen grinning wildly at her side. All the knights parted, giving her a straight look at Tristan who sat staring at her, mirth in his eyes.

"You sorry bastard!" She growled, rushing across the room and throwing herself at him, burying her head in his chest as she sobbed silently.

"Wench," he murmured kissing her hair and holding her close.

Silently the others began to exit the room, closing the door behind them and leaving the couple alone. After a few moments she pulled back and gazed up into his eyes, tears falling from her own. "What was so much better that you would spend six days there rather than here with me?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He brought his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, ignoring the pain as he held her. "Time is different there," he answered after a moment. "Slower. I saw him Ana."

"Who?" she asked, gazing at his face and shifting to sit next to him, helping to ease the pain he was feeling. He kept his arms around her as she settled and looked down at her, resting his hand over her stomach, smiling at the life that was thriving within.

"Cadogan. He was there waiting for me, with our daughter," he smiled as he thought back to seeing his son again, standing in a field that looked so much like their home in Sarmatia, flowers everywhere and a feeling of peace that surrounded everything. "It was to be a girl," he kissed her temple, referring to the child that she had lost. "Our ancestors are tending to them there. He was just as I remembered, but different. Older. We played in the field and I held them Ana," his voice was passive as always but there was a certain joy and sadness in his eyes.

"You wished to stay with them?" she asked quietly.

"Aye, I did. But one thing was missing from paradise," he looked down at her and smiled. "There was no light there without you."

"I would have followed," she answered, tears in her voice.

"No. Not like that my Ana," he said, kissing her head. "I would not have that."

She snuggled against him, trying to mind his stitches as they held one another. "Don't ever scare me like that again," she stated, grateful to listen to the steady beat of his heart once more.

"I'll try," he murmured as his eyelids began to sag.

"Tired already?" she asked, moving to rise, only to have him hold her in place.

"Wench I have slept six days without you in my arms," he growled, sinking into the bed a bit and keeping his hold on her. "You are not going anywhere."

Smiling she leaned forward, kissing him gently as he drifted off to sleep. She laid next to him, watching him quietly and thanking any deity that would listen for returning him to her.

**Authors Note**: Told you all to have faith in me. And because I'm kind, you did not have to wait for long. Actually, Tracy137, your updates really gave me a happy so I posted one of my own for you. Let me know what you guys think.


	17. Chapter 16: Mixed Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to Tracy137. And here's a random author fact. I like little Ten, does anyone else like Ten? Sorry for the wait on this, it gave me some problems. Hope you all enjoy it.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Well I'm glad you didn't cry. Thanks for the review. Sorry for the wait on the update.

**Tracy137** – I knew you'd like that Tristan line! Who wouldn't? I'm sorry you were crying though, and yeah, I think poor Gawain too. But don't worry, cause I love him almost as much as Tristan, so I'm sure it will work out for him. :wink: LOL. You and your favorites to date; makes me giggle, almost as much as Wild Child. (LOVE THAT btw). I came up with another Arthur story idea today that I might post, I need to write down the idea though, and finish this one. (I already have like three going right now and it's hard to keep up with the updates, as I'm sure you understand. Although you're much more together than I am about it.) I just thought it would be funnier if it was someone else in the room with him. Cause if it was her, then it would have been all teary or something violent (if he came around and I was the only one in there, I'd cry, kiss him and then kick his ass for making me worry, but that's just me). Fine, let us compromise. We are both our own worst critics, and so therefore, your work is better than mine to me, and mine is better than yours to you, and we can both think the other is wrong? (And I'll know I'm right ;o)) Hope you like this chapter.

**Dw** – Glad you liked it. I thought it would be a good thing to put in there. Sadly he couldn't bring them back with him though. Thanks for the review.

**Dmitchell** – I'm still not sure yet what the sex of the baby will be. I need to work on a few ideas. Sequel huh? Well that is something to consider. I will definitely not throw the idea out. Glad you love the story and thanks for the review.

**Dellis** – So long as they were happy tears. Thanks for the review.

**Cardeia** – I really don't deserve your praise but I do thank you for it. I've never read that book, but it sounds pretty good. I'm not usually into romances, being that all the ones I've ever read suck and I prefer a little action with my smoochies. And really, thank you. This is one of the few stories I've ever written that I actually am really proud of, so to here you say it's improved makes me really happy. Whenever I write a story, I see it in my head like a movie and so it's kind of hard to describe sometimes. There are usually even actors playing the parts, including in my original works. Thank you for your kudos, but I don't think they are deserved. And I am my own worst critic once again. Don't worry, you'll learn about Gawain and Sybil soon. As for Lancelot being messy, here is how I see it. Messy knights: Lance, Bors (if it weren't for Vanora), and Galahad. Tidy Knights: Arthur (as we saw in the film), Dagonet and Tristan. And Gawain, well he can go either way. He's the only one I haven't pinned yet. And I intend to have much fun with Cornell…er Ana will anyway. I just live vicariously through her. Thanks for the review it made me happy.

**Texasgrrl** – What did happen to your periods? Get them back. That's okay, I'm such a girl too cause after I wrote it all, I re-read it and cried. (Knew what was going to happen and still I cried.) Glad you liked it and thanks for the review.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Glad you liked it. How soon is sooner than soon? Thanks for the review.

**Babaksmiles** – Glad you liked the chapter. And again I thank you for your faith in me. (See and it wasn't misplaced!) Don't worry I'm sure Sybil and Gawain will work it out. Or Ana and Brenna will work it out for them. ;o) Thanks for the review.

**Lunawolf** – Oh no don't sob! Well, go ahead cause I got pretty teary in parts too. (Like when she was throwing pottery and screaming at him.) LOL. I've done that before, and then get odd looks from everyone, including my dog. Glad you liked that line. That's what I would have said so it seemed to fit. I mean, come on for six days nothing and then he's awake while she's out of the room? He's just a sorry bastard. (But a sexy sorry bastard so we forgive him.) Gotcha. Horrific death and safe birth. I think I can probably manage that. Ugh, I hated finals week. I got a chest cold, the only time I was sick all year and it was during finals week. Glad it made you feel better though. Hope you do/did well on all your exams and thanks for the review.

**Lucillaq** – Wow, you were almost speechless. I've never done that to someone before with my writing. Thank you so much. Hope you like this chapter as well. And thanks for the review.

**Sorceress Misha** - Yeah, I had to spice it up a little and poor Gawain and Sybil ended up being my targets. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Isolde** – You're very welcome. No need for thanks though, since I was more than happy and willing to let him live. Sorry, no Cornell death this chapter, but it is on its way. And don't worry, Sybil and Gawain are far from forgotten. Thanks for the review.

**Countess Jackman** – Don't scare your mom! Although, I've been known to do that. And bore my mom and confuse my mom and annoy my mom…wait, what was I saying? Well, so long as she laughed than it's okay. Glad you liked the chapter. I was pretty proud of it personally, and even more so since everyone else seems to like it as well. Thanks for the review. They inspire me to write more.

**KnightMadien** – Sorry for the wait but here it is. Thanks for the review.

**Tori **– Glad to see the new face, and glad to hear that you are enjoying my story. Thanks for the review and here's your update.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Thank you. It is hard to watch him die, and I was fighting back tears to try and type it all up. And you're very welcome that I didn't kill him. I couldn't really and not still type. Glad you like my story so much and thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry I didn't respond to the one for chapter 14, but I got it a few minutes after I posted 15.

**Chapter Sixteen: Mixed Feelings**

"Very well, very well," Ana's voice floated down the hallway towards the sick room, causing Tristan to sit up in the bed. It had been three days since he had woken up and already he was going stir crazy, anxious to be out in the sun. He, like his wife, was a quick healer, but sadly not quick enough. He watched as the door opened and she came in, a leather strap wrapped around her left hand and his hawk setting on her fingers, looking at him anxiously, her wings flapping a bit as she caught a glimpse of him sitting in the bed. "Hush now," Ana soothed as the creature began to screech. She strolled across the room and came over to stand in front of her chair, holding the bird out towards him as well as a piece of leather.

"There ya are," he said, wrapping the leather quickly around his fingers and taking the anxious bird, stroking its head gently to calm it.

"She's been missing you something awful," Roxana replied with a grin, sinking into the chair and resting her hand over her stomach as she watched him with the animal. "Circling the fort and wailing like a sad child."

"She loves me," he replied giving the bird a small bit of food Ana had pulled from her pocket.

"That she does," Ana laughed softly as Brenna came into the room, an angry look on her face.

"That man is impossible!" she growled, throwing her hands into the air.

"And what has Lance done now?" Roxana asked tiredly. This had been going on for days now.

"He wants me to move into his quarters now," she stated, huffing about the room, her arms thrashing about and her skirts flowing angrily behind her, trying to keep up.

"I thought you had," Tristan said, fussing over the hawk, who rubbed her head against his hand lovingly.

"Oh just because I slept in there once or twice," Brenna began.

"Nine days in a row," Roxana interrupted. "And you have hardly been from each others side in that time. Except when you are arguing"

"So that does not mean I have to give up my freedom," she began again.

"Ana is free," Tristan stated.

"But."

"You're scared, admit it," Roxana declared, not giving her a chance to continue.

"I am not scared of anything," she growled back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are so," Roxana stated rising and getting right in her face. "You're scared he does not love you and what is worse, you're terrified by the notion that you do love him. Admit it and things will be easier."

Brenna opened her mouth to retort, but could not find the words. Slowly she sighed and walked over to the bed, sinking down next to Tristan's legs. "I am," she answered at last. "Goddess help me that man frightens me to no end. How was it so easy for the two of you?"

"Our love was not sudden," Tristan answered, looking at her levelly.

Roxana sat in her chair and leaned forward, taking Brenna's hands in her own. "Do you love him?"

"Aye I do. At least I believe I do," she answered, frustration clear in her voice. "I do not know, it is all so sudden. And even if I do love him, how can I be sure he loves me?"

"Has he forced himself on you?" Tristan asked regarding her closely.

Brenna looked startled for a moment and then gazed down at her and Ana's hands, biting her lower lip as she thought. "No. He only holds me while we sleep," she replied. "He does not even force a kiss."

"Have you kissed yet?" Ana asked.

"Nay. He will kiss my cheek or the back of my hand, or the top of my head, but nothing more," Brenna sighed. "Perhaps I am really no more than a friend to him, and this is the only way he knows to comfort me."

"I doubt it," Tristan said, sending his hawk to the back of a chair near the window, noticing that Lancelot had moved into the doorway and was listening closely to the exchange. The two men locked eyes and Lance sent Tristan a pleading look to remain silent to his presence. Tristan merely nodded slightly and continued to watch Brenna.

"So do I," Ana began, giving her sisters hands a squeeze. "He has not touched the other women sense meeting you, and his eyes are always on you. Plus, he treats you different than he treats any of the other women at this fort. Including me, Eirwen and Sybil and he wishes you to move into his quarters," she brought a hand up and smoothed Brenna's hair, wiping a lone tear from her cheek. "Why do you think that is?"

"Because she is not like the others," Lancelot stated from the doorway deciding to make his presence known, causing the women to look up suddenly and see him standing there, a smile on his face as he gazed at Brenna.

"Why?" Tristan asked him, more for Brenna's curiosity than his own, but watching his brother's face closely as he answered.

"Because I love her," Lancelot replied truthfully, his eyes never leaving Bren's. He wasn't sure how he was so certain, but there was no other word for it. He was in love with the woman. Perhaps it was because she understood him like no other. Or maybe because he could see the innocence in her eyes, behind the mask of the brave warrior she put up for the world to see. The same innocence that she had seen it in him that first night they had met. Or maybe it was destiny. He did not know for sure, but he was certain it was love.

"How? How can you love me so soon?" Brenna released her sisters' hands as she rose, walking towards him, trying desperately to understand.

"Because you're an impossible harpy that never backs down from a fight and makes each day interesting," he reached out and cupped her face. "And because your innocent and kind hearted and when you're around I'm a better man," he continued, leaning over slowly, his lips a mere millimeter from her own. "And because, no man in his right mind could look at you and not love you," his lips claimed hers then and he pulled her too him, the kiss deepening as he wrapped his arms around her, and her hands came to tangle in his hair. After a few minutes like this, they pulled away, their breathing ragged as they gazed intently at one another. In a fluid motion Lancelot lifted her into his arms and was heading out of the sick room as she covered his face and neck in kisses.

Tristan and Roxana smirked knowingly at one another as they left the room. "Perhaps now they will be easier to deal with," she smiled, walking over and collecting the hawk, clucking at it with her tongue while she lifted her from the chair.

"I doubt it," he answered, moving the blanket and swinging his legs slowly over the side of the bed, only his under shorts maintaining his modesty and fresh bandages covering his wounds.

"And where are you going?" Roxana asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ana, I must be out of here," Tristan stated, about to rise when her hand came to rest on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let me fetch Dagonet and Bors and they can help you," she stated. "You are not yet healed and your injuries were extensive. I will not confine you here but I will not have you injuring yourself further either." She kissed his lips quickly before walking to the door then and looking down the hall, spotting Jols nearby. "Jols, could you come and keep Tristan company while I fetch Dag and Bors?"

"Sure thing Ana," he replied happily walking into the room and over to where Tristan sat. "How are you feeling today Tristan?"

"Better once I'm outside," the scout replied reaching over for his shirt. Jols began to help him dress as Ana walked out the door, thanking him as she did so, and down the hallway towards the exit. Stepping outside she looked at Tristan's hawk. "I told you he was doing better," she said to the creature, stroking its head. "Now, go hunt," with that she sent her arm into the air, the hawk taking flight and soaring into the clear blue sky.

She watched it for a moment before walking over towards the stables where Eirwen and Dagonet were playing with Lucan. "Dag, can you come help me?" she called over to the large giant of a man. "Tristan is insistent on coming outside today," she smiled at her sister as she walked over, ruffling Lucan's hair.

"Of course Ana," Dag rose, leaning over and giving Eirwen a quick kiss before heading for the sick room. "Lucan, go fetch Uncle Bors," he said to the small boy.

"Yes father," he answered back, running for the tavern.

"Father huh?" Roxana asked Eirwen with a grin. "And are you mother yet?"

"I am," Eirwen smiled as she watched the boy stop, turn and run back to her, throwing his arms around her legs.

"Be back soon mother," he grinned, hugging her knees as she soothed his hair before taking off again.

"So have things between you and Sir Dagonet become serious?" Ana asked with a sly grin, looping her arm through Eirwen's as they began walking towards the sick room.

"Last night they did," Eirwen answered, trying to hide the blush that crept to her cheeks.

"Eirwen you vixen!" Ana laughed, slapping her sisters arm playfully. "And when were you to tell me and how did this all come about so soon?"

"When we had a moment. Last night we both discovered how lost we become when looking in the others eyes, and it just progressed from there. Lucan had decided to stay with Bors bunch that night. I am actually beginning to believe he and the other children, and perhaps even Bors and Vanora had something to do with it," Eirwen smiled happily, a dreamy look in her eyes as they began down the hallway.

"Aye they did," Ana replied with an informed smirk. "And I can assure you they were not alone."

"Ana! How could you turn on me so?" Eirwen asked in mock hurt, clutching her heart and gasping, trying to suppress the laughter that was threatening to overtake her.

"Because the two of you are too slow for our liking," Ana grinned in response.

Eirwen sobered after a moment, the dreamy look returning to her face as she continued. "He is so gentle Ana, and so kind I do not feel I deserve him."

"You do and more because you are the same," Ana replied with a smile. "Just as I and my husband can be cold blooded killers, Bors and Van are passionate lovers, and Brenna and Lancelot are tortured souls hiding behind masks."

"And Arthur and Guinevere?" Eirwen asked looking sideways at her sister.

"They both have a strong sense of honor, although Arthur's loyalty is far greater than Guinevere's could ever be. Perhaps now that Bren and Lance have found one another, the Woad woman will let him be," Ana answered as they entered the sick room to see Tristan dressed and leaning heavily on Bors and Dagonet as they helped him from the bed. He was still unable to put much pressure on his right leg, so walking was difficult, and he was still very weak from the blood loss, but he had a look of triumph in his eyes as he looked at his wife.

"And where did you want to go today husband?" Ana asked, releasing Eirwen's arm and walking to stand before him, as Lucan ran forward, standing next to Eirwen and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"A ride would be nice," he stated, his face passive.

"Oh I'm sure it would," Ana replied with a giggle. "Now someplace realistic perhaps?"

He shrugged off Bors and draped his arm around Ana's shoulders, giving her a look.

"I said someplace realistic," she stated, slapping his chest playfully, earning a laugh from the knights, Jols and Eirwen and a slightly confused look from Lucan.

"The courtyard then," he answered, his arm not moving from her shoulders as they began to walk out, Dag on his right side and Bors nearby, just in case he began to falter. They made it out to the courtyard and got Tristan settled on one of the benches, Ana at his side and Eirwen plopping down next to her, pulling Lucan into her lap as Dagonet and Bors went off to tend the horses.

"Lucan, can you be a dear and go fetch me an apple?" Ana asked the boy who nodded enthusiastically before rushing off. "Such a good boy."

"Aye," Eirwen agreed, happy to have him. He was much to young to have been through what he had, and her and Dagonet were determined to make sure the rest of his childhood was a happy one. "Has Sybil told you what the child will be yet?" she asked turning to her sister.

"Nay. She only smiles and walks away. I think she may have told Gawain though," Ana answered, casting a glance at her husband, who had his eyes closed and a peaceful look upon his face as the breeze blew lightly against his skin, his left hand resting protectively over her stomach.

"And what of Gawain and Sybil?" Eirwen asked curiously. "He has seemed so morose lately and she does not act as if she sees it."

"I do not believe she does," Ana answered with a sigh. "She told him he was a good friend."

"Oh dear," Eirwen said as Tristan opened his eyes and turned to them.

"Gawain and Sybil?" Tristan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He wishes to be more than a friend to her," Ana answered. "Galahad has told me all of it. Since he believes she only desires his friendship, then he will not pursue it."

"Why doesn't she act upon it though? It is obvious that she desires him," Eirwen stated, rather confused.

"Because, this is the first man that she has liked," Ana explained. "She's scared and confused and unsure what to do and I think, under her own impression that all he sees her as is as a friend or worse, a little sister," she let out a long sigh. "It's a shame too, because they would be a good match. Do you not think so Tristan?"

Tristan was silent for a long moment, pondering the idea. He did trust Gawain. He was a good man and a good warrior, as well as kind hearted and gentler than most of the others, himself included. He could take care of Sybil, but would know when to let her care for herself. And he had never known Gawain to take anything for granted. And Sybil, who was as quiet and calm as she was fierce and bloodthirsty was also very innocent, and Gawain would be good for her. Yes, Gawain would be the one he chose for his sister, if given the option. "Aye," he answered his wife, closing his eyes again and pulling her closer to him, her head resting against his chest as his arm returned to rest about her shoulders.

"Should we speak to them?" Eirwen asked with a smile, watching as Lucan walked as quickly as he could across the courtyard from the tavern, Ten struggling to keep up with her much shorter legs, the apple in her hands and a happy smile on her face.

"UNCIE TRISTAN," the little girl exclaimed, rushing forward as fast as she could.

"I will speak to Gawain," Tristan stated, releasing Roxana to pick the little girl up as she rushed forward, ignoring the pain in his arm as he lifted her and she wrapped her small arms around his neck and gave him a big hug.

"And we can speak to Sybil," Ana said to Eirwen, taking the apple from the child, just before she dropped it. "Brenna should join us as well."

"Uncie Tristan all better now?" Ten asked, grinning up at him.

"Almost better," Tristan replied, adjusting the girl on his left leg, leaving his right one outstretched to keep from upsetting the stitches. Since he had woken up she had been playing a little nurse maid, coming in and bringing him apples, sitting on his bed and telling him stories, while Ana tried not to laugh.

"Goody," she exclaimed clapping her hands together.

He smiled at her as Ana handed him the apple and his dagger, cutting off slices for the little girl who ate them happily.

"Mother, may I go help father in the stables?" Lucan asked after a bit, becoming bored with nothing to do.

"Of course but mind your arm," Eirwen said, hugging the small boy.

"Ten, would you like to go as well? Your daddy is in there with Uncle Dag," Ana asked the girl who chewed her bite of apple thoughtfully.

"Daddy with the horsies?" she asked after a moment, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes he is," Ana smiled at her.

"Can you take care of Uncie Tristan without me?" she asked quiet seriously as she looked at Ana.

Lucan merely rolled his eyes at the small child while Eirwen closed her own and pinched the bridge of her nose, Tristan bit his bottom lip and looked up at the sky in wonder and Ana held her breath, all trying not to laugh. "Oh I think I can manage," she answered slowly.

"Kay," she gave Tristan another hug and hopped down, holding out her hand for Lucan to take, which he did rather reluctantly before they both ran towards the stables to find their respective fathers. As soon as they were out of sight, the three adults burst into a fit of laughter.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"So, why are we going riding again?" Sybil asked as she, Brenna, Roxana and Eirwen rode out away from the fort.

"So we could all speak," Ana answered. "We haven't had the chance to since the battle."

"And to give Bren and Lance a break to breathe," Eirwen teased as they rode further into the forest.

"And aren't we one to talk Lady Eirwen," Brenna snorted with a sly grin. "Dagonet's room is just across the hall from our own. And here I thought you were quiet all these years."

The three young women began to laugh as Eirwen blushed a deep scarlet.

"Oh now, let us leave Eirwen be," Ana said after a few moments. "I am just as bad when Tristan is able," she sent them all a grin. "Because when he is able, he is _very_ able."

The girls began to laugh again except for Sybil, who shuddered. "I need not know of my brother in such a way," she stated, causing them to laugh harder. "Can we please talk of something else?"

"Alright my dear Sybil, what do you wish to speak of?" Ana asked after a moment. "A certain blonde haired knight perhaps?" When Sybil blushed the others knew they had her.

"So you have been noticing Sir Gawain," Bren teased.

"He's very nice and a good friend to me," Sybil's voice and face were impassive, except for the deepening blush on her cheeks.

"A friend eh?" Ana asked, bringing her horse in close and nudging her sister-in-law with her elbow.

"Is that all you wish him to be?" Eirwen asked, coming up along side her as well, boxing her in between them.

"What else would I want him as?" Sybil asked, begging the Goddess for them to change the subject. Or for some Saxons to attack. At the current moment she had no preference.

"You know what bloody well else," Bren said riding ahead of them and turning her horse. They created a triangle around Sybil and stared at her intently.

"What are you three doing?" she asked, trying to find a way out without cutting down her dearest friends. A task, they weren't making very easy.

"Not letting you run from this," Ana replied honestly. "If you tell us you only desire his friendship, and tell us true, than we will leave you be and enjoy our ride. But if you tell us otherwise, we will counsel you through it."

"I do not appreciate being surrounded like this," Sybil said annoyed. What did it matter how she felt about Gawain? He would never like her when he had women like Gabriella and the other barmaids fawning over him. Beautiful women who were used to being around men and expressing their feelings. Women who had actually been with a man before, other than on an afternoon hunt.

"Then do not dodge the question and we will move," Bren answered, as they all continued to watch her closely.

"He has others who are interested in him, he does not need my love," she answered, hoping that would suffice.

It didn't.

"He desires it though," Eirwen said softly. "Do you not desire his?"

"Yes…no…I know not!" Sybil was becoming very frustrated at this point.

"Do you care for him?" Ana asked gently, placing a hand on Sybil's shoulder.

"Aye, I do," she answered after a moment. "He makes me smile, and is good to me and good company, and very handsome."

"Then why not tell him?" Eirwen asked as the girls broke their formation and began to ride again.

"I cannot tell him that," Sybil stated, blushing again.

"He is the first man you have ever liked is he not?" Ana asked.

"Aye," was the muffled reply.

"Aw that is so sweet," Bren said with a grin, earning a kick in the leg from Eirwen. "Ow!"

"Well you need not tell him straight out if you do not wish," Ana began, ignoring the other two girls. "Simply, drop little clues and let him come to it on his own."

"But he does not feel that way towards me," Sybil argued.

"Not according to Gal," Bren snorted, earning another kick from Eirwen. "Damnit!"

"Are you certain about that?" Ana asked, rolling her eyes at Brenna and Eirwen who were now arguing in whispers.

"Aye, why would he?" Sybil looked at her sister-in-law, complete innocence in her eyes. "Besides, if there were a future for us, the Gods would show me."

"Maybe they want you to figure some things out on your own," Ana answered after a moment, turning to look at the path ahead of them. "My suggestion to you is this, ask him how he feels and be honest with him. If he does not care for you, then you will know and be able to move past it and no harm will come, but if he does, than perhaps things will only work towards the better."

"I do not know if I can," Sybil began slowly. "I have never had that sort of discussion with a man before. Usually I do not have much discussion with them at all."

"But you can talk to Gawain, I have seen you in the stables with him," Bren said, still rubbing her shin. "Just talk to him like that and you should be fine."

Sybil nodded slowly, still unsure and looking for a way out. "What of Tristan? You know how protective my brother can be."

"He thinks it a good match," Ana replied, smiling at her softly.

Sybil sighed and looked ahead, her face passive but her mind whirling with different thoughts and emotions.

"Do not fear, you will do fine," Ana assured her, knowing her baby sister-in-law was a virgin in all things when it came to men. Even on the hunt she did not speak to them much, or to her brother for that matter who was naturally silent himself. Sadly, like her brother, the other children had feared her for her gift, especially the boys, and the only friends she had ever had were the three sisters. That was why they had been so encouraged when she had begun to speak to Gawain and to befriend him. She had left training to be a Priestess because she said she desired a family and that kind of life, not the one that she was training for. And if she desired that, then they were going to make sure the man she chose was good for her, and to her.

"Besides, if he's not interested there's always Jols," Brenna said with a grin, causing the sisters to once again begin laughing as they continued their ride.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan was sitting quietly in the sick room with Dagonet and Lancelot, the latter of whom insisted they be there when he spoke to Gawain, considering they were all family now. And since he was still not at his best, it was easier to just concede than to argue with the dark knight.

"You wanted to see me Tristan?" Gawain asked, walking into the room and pausing when he saw the other two men as well. "What is this?"

"Sit," Tristan stated, indicating the bed Dagonet was already occupying. The sick room was a long, almost hallway like area, with small beds lining either side and plenty of supplies for stitching and herbs for tending to fevers and infections. Tristan was hoping that Merlin would concede to let him return to his and Roxana's quarters soon, despite the fact that there were stairs leading to it. He wanted desperately to be home in his own bed. One where his wife and he both fit comfortably.

Gawain walked across the room and sat, looking curiously between the three men, Tristan and Lancelot on the one bed, and he and Dag on the other. "Has something happened?" he asked after a moment, becoming anxious.

"You have feelings for Sybil," Tristan stated watching the younger knights face closely. "Is that not true?"

"Aye it is," Gawain sighed, knowing it was useless to lie to the scout, who missed nothing. "But I am friend to her only, and will remain as such, since that is all she desires."

"Well did you ask her?" Lancelot asked raising an eyebrow. "To be sure that is all she desired."

"She stated it herself. I will not push," Gawain answered sadly. She really was a beautiful girl, proving Bors comment wrong in every aspect, and as kind and gentle as she was bloodthirsty. And so innocent in her own way, that it did his heart good to speak to her, laugh with her and just sit in the stables, listening to the sounds of the horses with her by his side.

"What exactly were her words?" Dagonet asked after a moment.

"I could not ask for a better friend," he answered, remembering the conversation vividly. The three men looked at him oddly for a long moment before Lancelot broke out in a hearty laugh, Dag began to chuckle and even Tristan had to grin. "What is so funny?" Gawain asked angrily, not understanding how they could be laughing at such a heartbreaking moment in his life.

"How do you interpret that as not wanting something more?" Lancelot asked, still clutching his sides in mirth.

"How do you mean?" Gawain asked, slightly confused.

"Dagonet, is Eirwen not your friend?" Lancelot asked after a moment, finally gaining control of his laughter, but a smirk planted firmly on his face.

"Aye she is, and what of you and Brenna?" Dag asked, chuckling silently still.

"That she is, and the best I've had next to Arthur and you lot," Lancelot grinned. "And Tris, did you not say that Ana has always been your closest friend and confidant?"

"Aye," Tristan nodded, mirth still in his eyes as he watched Gawain. "And she started out as such."

"I am sorely disappointed in you Gawain, giving up so easily," Lancelot chided, the grin still in place.

Gawain sat for a long moment, pondering their words, and thinking back to the night on the battlements. "Ye Gods your right," he said and began to laugh heartily himself, for the first time since that night.

As he began to sober, Tristan spoke again. "If you wish to pursue her, I will not object," he held out his arm to Gawain who took it and they both shook. "But if you hurt her, I will cut you down." It was not a thereat but merely a promise, one that he had made to both Dagonet and Lancelot earlier that day, and all knew he meant to keep it.

"And I would let you old friend," Gawain replied, an understanding falling over them all.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was well after dinner that night and Sybil was pacing her room and had been since they had returned from their ride. She was a nervous wreck and not inclined to let anyone see that as she wrung her hands. How was she supposed to talk to Gawain about this? What was she just to stroll up to him and say, 'Oh I like you,' and punch him in the arm like they did as children? "This will never work," she muttered as a knock sounded at her door, startling her a bit.

"Sybil, are you well?" Gawain's voice came muffled from the other side as she froze in the middle of the room, staring at the door. "You missed supper and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Shaking her head quickly and regaining her composure she strolled over to the door and opened it, and immediately regretted it. He stood on the other side, worry plain on his face and his large green eyes fixed on her, concern filling them. She realized then how easily it would be to drown in those eyes. "Gawain, please come in," she said after a moment, realizing she was staring and moved away from the door, holding it open to allow him entrance and shutting it quickly behind him.

"Sybil what is it?" he asked, still concerned, standing before her and taking her by the shoulders as he examined her face closely. "Are you unwell?"

"I am well, very well," Sybil said, moving from under his hands and once again pacing the room, unconsciously wringing her hands together. "I just have much on my mind."

"Would you like to discuss it?" Gawain asked, sitting on her bed and watching her closely. She had never been like this before. Normally she was as calm and collected as her brother, and this worried him. "You can tell me anything Sybil, you know this. Now what is bothering you?"

"Nothing of consequence, just something my sisters have told me today," she said, pausing to look at him. He looked at her with a patient understanding, his arms resting on his knees as he watched her. Their eyes met and the words flowed out of her before she could stop them. "They seem to think that you desire me as more than a friend," looking away quickly, trying to hide the blush on her face, she continued to speak rapidly. "I told them how absurd the thought was though, and you did not feel that way towards me, so I would not think much on it if I were you."

Gawain rose then and walked towards her, gently taking her chin in his fingers and lifting her head to look at him. "They were right Sybil," he replied, his voice low causing her heart to stop beating in her chest for an instant. "But if friendship is all you desire from me, than that is all you shall have. I will never force myself upon you, and if you wish that we do not speak on this again, then so be it. I will talk to your sisters on the marrow and tell them to let you be."

"You, would like more?" she asked, her passive demeanor falling away and the look of a shocked young woman taking its place.

"Aye, but do not feel pressured by that," Gawain stated, releasing her chin, glad that she still held his gaze. "If you only wish us to be friends, than I will hold to that."

"I don't," she stated after a moment, and was shocked to watch his face fall. "I mean I would like us to be more as well," she added quickly, cursing herself for not being more clear. "It is just, I have never been, close to a man before," she looked at him intently hoping he understood her meaning.

Gawain smiled broadly at her and gathered her into his arms. This had to be the happiest moment of his life. "Then we will go slow," he said as he held her, glad that she wrapped her arms around him in return. "There is no need to rush."

Sybil felt as if a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. He wanted her, same as she did him, and he was willing to wait until she was ready to take the next step. "I like that," she said, smiling as they stood in the middle of the room, holding one another.

**Authors Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It gave me some trouble, but I think it is acceptable at least. What do you all thing? Please review, makes me happy.


	18. Chapter 17: Torture

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to **Tracy137**. And this chapter is dedicated to **Lunawolf** in thanks for all of her wonderful torture techniques. I hope this is gruesome enough for you.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONAINS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN OR THOSE WITH A WEAK STOMACH. CONSIDER YOURSELVES WARNED!**

Now enjoy! (And yes, Cornell's gonna die now.)

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Glad you liked that part as it was one of my favorites too. My cousin and I used to be like that with my grandfather when he was battling cancer. I was two and my cousin was two and a half and we used to fight over who would carry our grandfather's pills and help our grandma. And of course, we all know, no one knows how to tend the sick like a toddler:o) Thanks, as always, for your review.

**Tracy137** – Thank you for your email review Tracy, it meant _muchly_ to me:o)

**Cardeia** – How very true, and I live for the vicarious living (actually, vicarious is my favorite word for its meaning alone. Well and cause it's fun to say.) Glad you liked the Brenna/Lancelot stuff. Hopefully you will like it more in this chapter as well. There are two reasons he's been more quiet thus far and those are, one I'm playing off his pensive side, especially at parts of this movie (thinking back to the ice scene, where you all knew he didn't want to fight there by the look on his face, but he kept his mouth shut) and because at the time when he was having all his realizations, no one else was really around since I had them fussing over others. I can assure you though, they will both be back to the boisterous selves in this chapter. Just read and find out. I'm glad you liked how I handled Eirwen and Dag as well as Sybil and Gawain. I didn't want to have to get too graphic with them, because neither couple is very graphic and also because the chapter would have been a hundred pages long and never loaded. I thought the way I approached it worked much better and I'm glad you agree. As always I am grateful for your review and undeserving of your praise. (Don't let that stop you from reviewing again though ;o))

**Texasgrrl** – Yay the periods have returned! And yes it does make me happy, thank you. I doubt I'll name his children, cause then it would just be way too confusing. She's about three actually, closer to four. I mentioned it briefly in chapter 8 (only reason I know the chapter is I just had to look it up.) Thanks again for the review. They make me smile.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Glad you liked. And happy dances are always a good thing. Ah, now I understand. Was this soon enough? Thanks for the review.

**Lunawolf** – Don't feel bad, I'm the same way. One minute I'm talking about ripping someone's arm off and beating them with it, and the next I'm awing over a baby I see in the store or a good movie on TV. So I completely understand. And you're right. Normal people are boring as hell and who wants that? Glad you liked all the couples. Sybil's kind of modeled after my own bad luck when it comes to reading men (especially when I was in high school), and emphasized to make it a bit funnier. Glad you liked it though and as always thank you for your review. This chapter is dedicated to you and I went and reread through all your reviews, writing down the torture methods. I incorporated as many of them as I could so enjoy!

**Lucillaq** – Glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

**Countess Jackman** – Glad you like all the pairings. I thought for a moment about dragging out Gawain and Sybil and not posting the talk until this chapter, but I'm glad I didn't since you enjoyed it so much. Thanks again for the review.

**TriGemini** – Glad you enjoyed both chapters and I was able to clear everything up for you. As for what is going to happen to the couples, you're going to have to wait and see. Thanks for the reviews once again, I really do appreciate them.

**KnightMadien** – Thanks for the review and here you are:o)

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Yep and this time I didn't even have to use my 2x4. Glad you like Ten as well! And thanks for the review. Makes me happy.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Glad you liked the pairings and the girls little talk. That's how me and my friends have always been so I thought it would work. And lighten the mood a bit. Glad you like Ten as well, I've become rather fond of her over the course of this story. Thanks as always for the review.

**Chapter Seventeen: Torture**

It was a month later and Cornell still jumped every time Jols entered the prison. The squire shook his head slowly and sighed. He'd never in his life seen a more pathetic coward and he had been with the knights in many battles and had seen many cowards in that time.

"Hello Cornell, how are you doing this day?" he asked as he moved further into the room, a tray of food in his hands. He had taken it upon himself to keep the man alive until Tristan was well and had to admit, it was fun to play with his emotions.

While he did not take pleasure from torturing the man, which was more Ana and Tristan's passion, he did enjoy giving him that false sense of hope. And every time he walked into the room, he saw the look of expectation on Cornell's face. The one that said today is the day he would pull one over on the stupid squire and talk him into letting him go free. And Jols loved the look of defeat on his face every time he left, Cornell still in the cell. And the look of mirth in Tristan's eyes and the laugh Ana had when he told them of the events.

"I ail Jols," Cornell said pathetically, same as he did everyday. "I think I will not be long on this earth," he stated, leaning his face against the bars, the brand still a bright red color against his pale skin.

"Nay Cornell, you will recover, I am sure of it," Jols said, fake optimism in his voice. He had to admit to himself, either Cornell was very stupid, or he was a fine actor. He liked to believe the later as he turned to hand Cornell his stew.

"How fares my old friend today?" Cornell asked, false concern in his voice, but annoyance on his face as he took the food.

"Oh no better I fear," Jols said sadly. "Tristan has still not woken and Ana is besides herself with grief." A noise, similar to a stifled snort sounded near the door and Jols quickly coughed to try and cover it up.

Cornell looked towards the dark corridor quickly. "What was that?"

"A rat no doubt," Jols said, sitting on a nearby stool. "I worry for you Cornell. That you are so ill, and to die over a simple misunderstanding." He shook his head slowly for emphasis. "It saddens me for I see you as a friend now." It made Jols sick to speak to him so, especially since he was usually such an honest man, but it was necessary. "I wish there was something that I could do to help you."

"Aye there is," Cornell said, his face brightening as the words, the ones that he had been hoping to hear for some time now, left the squires lips. "You could set me free."

Jols grinned internally as Cornell took the bait, but kept his face saddened, as he spoke. "I could not. I am friend to Tristan and Roxana as well, and under strict orders from Arthur to not let you from this cell. I cannot break my duty."

"Ah Jols, you are such an honorable man," Cornell began immediately, "and a good friend to me, so that I would not want aught to befall you. But perhaps if we worked together, made it look as merely I escaped upon my own and then you would suffer no ill from the others. And if I am to prove my innocence to your dear friend and mine, and the dear sweet Roxana, then I must be free to do so. You must understand my friend," he looked at Jols imploringly, a small smirk playing on his lips, giving away his true intentions.

Jols pretended not to notice as he looked deep in thought, and made himself appear distressed. Cornell was truly making this all too easy he thought sadly as he finally looked up at the man. "Very well, you must move quickly though," then, picking up a hammer for good measure, he smashed the lock open, so that it looked as if it were broken from the inside and let the man out.

"Thank you my friend," Cornell jumped out, his legs collapsing under him from lack of use and struggled to stand. It would be slow going to get out of here, but with Tristan bedridden, and the fort worrying over him, Cornell had a chance. "Now, is there a back way from this place?"

"Nay," Jols lied. "Only the front exit, but they are all away at supper now, you should have a clear shot," he continued, unable to hide the grin that spread quickly across his face any longer.

"Thank you again, you have been a true friend to me and I shall not forget it," Cornell smirked, finally able to stand on his own two legs, and thanked the Gods the squire was so trusting and gullible as he made his way towards the door, the sound of feminine laughter stopping him before he moved three feet.

As he watched in horror, Roxana, Tristan and Bors emerged from the shadows, as if made from them. Ana was laughing softly, Bors grinning and Tristan watching him in indifference.

"Dear Cornell," Ana said after a moment, composing herself as she moved further into the dungeon. "Do you really think we would have believed for an instant that you were able to escape this cell on your own? You, who cannot find his own ass without a detailed map and a guide?" She shook her head slowly, making a tisking sound with her tongue.

"Roxana, Tristan," he began to stammer as he backed up and into Jols, who grabbed him rather roughly around the arms.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Ana?" the squire asked, a grin still on his face.

"No Jols, you have done quite splendidly," she smiled at him as Bors and Tristan moved, taking Cornell violently from the squire and throwing the prisoner rather unceremoniously to the ground. "You are free to leave, unless of course, you would like to stay for the fun that is," she placed an arm on his shoulder, as she spoke, her other resting over her already growing belly.

"Thank you just the same, but I believe I will head to the tavern, have fun though," he grinned, resting his hand over her own on her stomach, giving it a squeeze.

"Very well," she replied, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "And we intend to," she winked at him and walked further into the room, stepping into the light for Cornell to see her better.

Jols smiled at her and shook his head slowly as he left the prison, leaving them to their enjoyment.

As soon as the door closed, Cornell gulped and Ana smiled as Bors and Tristan hauled him up, Bors grabbing a handful of his hair, forcing him to look at Ana. She was pleased her husband was well enough to finish what they had begun, as was Bors, who was anxious for a good fight since they had had none since the battle with the Saxons. And even Jols was tiring of playing with the man and anxious to see him done with.

"How are you Cornell?" Ana asked pleasantly, walking slowly forward, a hand resting on her stomach, the bulge of her unborn child evedent. "Have you missed us?"

He began to tremble violently at the coolness of her voice and opened his mouth to beg.

"Shh," she said, resting her fingers on his lips. "Take your punishment like a man and perhaps our ancestors will be kind and let you join them," she whispered, before walking over towards the wall. "Bors, as was decided," she sent a pointed look to her husband, whose face was unreadable as always, but whose eyes gave away how annoyed he was at the decision. "You get to hit him first. But both of you mind his eyes," she smiled ruefully. "I have plans for those."

Bors grinned and stepped in front of Cornell, his arm blades already in place as he punched him hard in the jaw, sending his head flying to the right, an audible cracking of the bone was heard, and blood began to flow as the blade sliced into the meat. "That's for looking at my Van," he said, bringing his knee up to connect with Cornell's ribs. "And that's for touching her." As Cornell doubled over, Bors punched him hard in the kidneys. "And that, is for threatening to take her away from me and the little 'uns." He spit at Cornell and walked around behind him, still glaring down at the man, who was groaning in pain, clutching his jaw.

Tristan walked around and knelt in front of him. "Look at me," he said, slapping Cornell across the face. He looked up at the scout, tears in his eyes as Tristan watched him for a long moment, his face passive. "You killed my daughter," he said after a moment. "And hurt my wife."

Cornell watched in terror as Tristan rose, pulling his blade from his side and looking at it for a long moment, before slapping the blunt end across the front of Cornell's face, breaking his nose. He replaced the blade and motioned for Bors to help him get Cornell on a nearby table.

"That the only hit you takin?" Bors asked, rather disappointed as they threw him bloody and broken onto the wood table.

"I plan on taking more than that," Tristan said, removing his dagger and examining Cornell's still damaged hands, pulling on each of them. When he got to the one that made the man scream the most, Tristan sliced slowly across the joint, removing the appendage, causing Cornell to scream louder in agony.

"Whatever you do, keep him awake," Ana said as she walked over, resting a hand on Tristan's shoulder as she came to stand next to the table. "Look what the smithy made me," she said to Cornell, pulling a long, slender needle from her pocket, the point of it extremely sharp and glistening against the firelight. She smiled at it as she twirled it in her fingers. "Isn't it lovely?"

He looked at her, his eyes wide as suddenly, she gripped one of his eyelids, Bors holding down his arms while Tristan moved to hold his head steady. "You know," she said as he began to sob, "I heard once that the eye feels no pain," she grinned down at him, bringing the needle towards his right eye. "Lets find out shall we?"

"No Ana please," he said, as best he could, struggling against the two stronger men.

"Now what did I say about calling me Ana?" she asked, plunging the needle into his eye, the viscous fluid inside spilling out onto her hand. He screamed, but she was not sure if it were in shock or agony. "Well that did not answer anything," she murmured after a bit. "Well, I know one thing that I can cut off that will hurt," drawing a dagger from her boot she walked down the table, plunging it between his legs.

He screamed loudly, and even Bors and Tristan cringed as blood began to soak through his breeches, and pool on the table. "That's better," she said, handing the knife to her husband. "Have your fun then."

They spent the next hour, removing his fingers and toes. Bors, becoming agitated by his pleads for mercy and forgiveness cut out his tongue about halfway through, reducing him to whimpers. After they were satisfied, Ana walked over to his left side and knelt so he could see her, his vision cloudy from loss of blood and pain.

Slowly she began to speak. "Now, you have suffered as I have. Felt the pain I felt when you stole my child from me, and the pain I endured at the hands of Marius in that dungeon. And you have also known a fraction of the pain that my husband felt in his very soul when you so coldly told him I was dead. And at last, the pain and fear Bors knew when he heard what you tried to do to his Vanora. Retribution has been paid, and I grant you a safe passage into the next life," she kissed his forehead gently and moved aside, nodding to Tristan.

Unsheathing his sword in a fluid motion, he swung it once before connecting it with Cornell's neck, severing his head from his body. It fell limp then, blood still spilling onto the floor as she wiped her hands on a cloth.

"Well that's a bloody mess," Bors muttered, wiping a hand over his head and face.

"Aye," Tristan agreed, picking up a cloth as he began to clean his blade.

"It is done then, and we are all free of it," Ana said after a moment, handing the cloth to Bors. "We will burn him on the marrow and send him back to Sarmatia."

The two men nodded in agreement before Bors let out a sigh. "I need a bloody drink," he said as they began to move towards the door.

Tristan re-sheathed his blade and wrapped an arm around his wife, kissing her head. "You had your fun then?" he asked.

"Aye, and you your revenge?" she asked, looking up at him with her crystal blue eyes.

"Aye," he answered slowly, drowning in them once again.

"Then all is well," she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder and the entered the cool night air, heading for the tavern.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

By the time Tristan and Ana arrived, Bors was already at the bar, chugging a mug of ale with his arm slung happily over Vanora as she held the baby. Gawain and Sybil were dancing with Galahad and Gabrielle, as well as Jols and a young Woad woman in the middle of the room as several of the older men played some music against the far wall. Eirwen and Dagonet sat happily discussing healing techniques with Merlin while they held hands above the table. Nearby, Brenna sat on Lancelot's lap, her fingers running through his hair as they bet with a few of the Woads that had moved into the fort since the Romans had withdrawn.

The couple slowly made their way across the room, joining the healers at the table, Tristan retrieving an apple for himself and a glass of water for his wife before they sat, pulling Roxana into his lap.

"How did it go?" Eirwen asked as they settled, Ana wiping a stray bit of blood from Tristan's cheek.

"Well, he is with the ancestors now," Ana replied, leaning back and resting her head on Tris's shoulders as he brought his arms around her, slicing the apple.

"The debt has been paid then?" Merlin asked, raising his mug to his lips.

"That it has," she answered, sighing contentedly.

Guinevere and Arthur walked in then, snuggled closely together, talking in hushed tones. They joined those at the table, and Ana noted the glance Guinevere cast towards Lancelot, and sent the girl a disapproving look over her mug. Guinevere blushed slightly before looking back up at Arthur, kissing his lips softly.

"And what has you in such a cheerful mood?" Bors asked, coming to sit between Dagonet and the commander.

"We were discussing the wedding," Arthur stated, as those dancing moved to join them, as well as Bren and Lancelot, grinning over the sum of money they had won.

"Ugh, let us not speak of weddings around my Vanora," Bors stated, as Van came up with a fresh pitcher.

Slapping him over the head she growled playfully, "Why not? Let 'em be happy. 'Sides, I'm still waiting for someone worthwhile to make an offer," the knights and ladies all laughed loudly while Bors watched her go, reaching out and pinching her bottom on the way by. "Little vixen," he muttered, a grin on his face.

"And when is this glorious ceremony to be?" Galahad asked, a dreamy look on his face as Gabrielle sat perched in his lap. A few of the knights rolled their eyes at him while Gawain and Sybil exchanged a small smile, holding hands beneath the table.

"On the day of the next full moon," Guinevere said with a grin. "Father will perform the ceremony," she continued as Merlin nodded in agreement.

"Are you excited?" Eirwen asked, resting her head against Dagonet's shoulder, a dreamy look on her own face as well.

"How could I not be," Guinevere smiled, her eyes locking with Arthur's. "Marrying the bravest and handsomest knight here."

"Tristan, why did you not tell me?" Ana asked mock surprise in her voice as she glanced playfully at Tristan who grinned back at her before kissing her deeply causing the others at the table to smirk.

"I care not what you think sister," Eirwen began, a smirk on her face as she looked up at Dagonet. "But I am hurt kind sir that you would think so little of me to not inform me of you engagement."

"Do not worry, when we are engaged, I will tell you," Dagonet said with a grin, winking at her.

"Gawain, I do not understand how they think so, when you are by far the bravest and handsomest here," Sybil stated, earning a kiss on the temple from Gawain.

"Whatever, you know you all wish you had my Lancelot," Bren said with a grin, joining the game as she wrapped her arms around Lance's body, resting her head against his chest. For a moment she wondered why he remained silent, until Bors broke her thoughts.

"Have you nothing to say wench?" he asked, as Vanora had rejoined them.

"Nay. Why should I?" she replied with a smirk, causing them all to laugh once more at the loud knight.

After a few moments the group fell silent again, and Brenna moved to join her sisters and the others as they once again began discussing the wedding. Jols and his lady returned to dancing as did Galahad and Gabrielle and a general commotion fell over the crowd again. Lancelot watched Brenna closely, the way the firelight danced on her skin, and the way her eyes sparkled.

Suddenly he bellowed for everyone to be quiet. "I have something to say," he stated, as a hush fell over everyone in the tavern, similar to when Vanora would sing. "First, I would like to congratulate my commander, and dearest friend on his upcoming wedding," he raised his mug to Arthur and Guinevere. "It could not happen to a more deserving man, and I wish you years of happiness and many sons, and daughters," he added, raising his glass in the direction of the four sisters who also sat at the table. "We have shared much over the years my old friend," he continued, "and now I wish to share in your joy as well. So, that being said," he turned to look directly at Bren now. "Brenna, will you marry me?"

Everyone was silent for a moment before the whole tavern started laughing boisterously save for Brenna, who had a shocked look on her face as she locked eyes with him. Lancelot's grin widened as he held her gaze, his breath catching in his throat as he awaited her reply.

"That's a good one Lance," Galahad said, slapping the older knight on the shoulder and wiping his eyes.

"I am quite serious," Lancelot replied, causing the whole room to fall into a hushed silence again as they now gazed at the couple in shock and anticipation.

"Brenna?" Eirwen asked after a moment, as she and the others watched her sister closely.

Finally, Brenna, who had been as in shock as everyone else by his sudden proclamation, found her voice, rising slowly from her seat. "Merlin, can you perform the hand fasting?"

"Aye, of course child," Merlin replied, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Then yes Lancelot. I will," she stated, her voice loud and strong. The grin on his face broadened as she rushed into his arms. He kissed her deeply and a cheer went up around the tavern. As the kiss broke he spun her around, both laughing wildly.

Drinks were passed around then and the music began in full, everyone rising to dance, including Tristan and Ana, as Guinevere watched the newly announced couple, sadness in eyes.

**Authors Note:** I do believe I like this chapter more than the last one. What do you all think? Hopefully it will get a few more reviews. (And that was my not so subtle hint to review). Take care all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Chapter 18: Weddings

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to **Tracy137**. And this chapter I must dedicate to **Cardeia** for her lovely comment in a reply to a review I wrote that got me thinking. Hope you like it.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Thanks for the review. Here's your chapter.

**Tracy137** – LOL, no it doesn't make you sick, but it does make us more alike…okay you might be a little sick. LOL. Lunawolf is brilliant isn't she? I knew you'd like the part with all of them sticking up for their men. I just had to put it in there, cause that's what I would have done, and yeah I could just picture Van saying that to him. Again, knew you'd love it so in it went. Well, Ana's not exactly the one to put the cow in her place, but she does get put. Read on and find out. Now, I wonder if this will be the next favorite chapter ever? Doubtful, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.

**Cardeia** – Yeah, I kind of go into it all here with the whys of the torture. Guinevere's problem is she wants to have her cake and eat it too. Thanks for the idea for the ending of this chapter. Hope you like it. It's nowhere near as good as your story but I don't think it sucks too bad. Thanks for the review.

**Texasgrrl** – Glad you liked the torture. Thanks for the review.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Yep, no coming back for him. Glad you enjoyed it and thanks for the review.

**Lunawolf** – Well you most definitely deserved the dedication! I wouldn't have been able to come up with half of that stuff in such a short time without your help. Most of my other torture scenes involve modern weaponry as well, so it was a bit of a challenge not blowing his knees out with a handgun, but I think I managed okay. However, the next bastard I conjure up though, I'll be sure to gut him for you. Glad you liked the chapter and you share my love for Jols. Poor guy is so great and yet constantly forgotten. Hope you like this chapter. More cow…er Guinevere suffrage and even some threatening and more cuteness. Thanks for the review.

**Lucillaq** – No I've never physically tortured anyone, but I've always found it fascinating. And I can tend to be rather violent which shows in that last chapter doesn't it? Thanks for your review.

**Babaksmiles** – Glad you're happy with everything. And don't worry about Guinevere. I can't see Bren or any of the others letting her get away with much. Thanks as always for the review.

**Sorceress Misha** – Glad you liked it. I didn't go into a lot of details with the weddings, especially Arthur and Guinevere's since it is the same as in the movie, but I hope you enjoy the chapter just the same. And thanks again for the review.

**Dmitchell** – Yeah, Cornell's a bastard, and thankfully, now a dead one. You keep mentioning a sequel and I'm wondering if that is some kind of hint? ;o) I guess I'll have to start seriously thinking about that. Thanks as always for your review.

**TriGemini** – Thanks again for the review. I think I was able to clear everything up that you mentioned in this chapter. Let me know what you think.

**KnightMadien** – Here you go, hope you didn't have to wait too long. Thanks for reviewing.

**Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan** – Hey! Nice to see you back with us. Glad you liked the chapter. I think you've got about two more to go before the end, unless I get struck by some kind of new form of inspiration. Thanks for the review.

**Priestess of the Myrmidon** – Glad you loved it, and the part at the tavern. I was struck by that idea at the last minute and was glad for it. Thanks for the review.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – I agree, and have done so in this chapter. Let me know what you think. And you'll find out soon enough and yes I am evil that way. Thanks for the review.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Glad you liked it. And don't worry, I don't think you're any sicker than anyone else who loved it. I made him to be a total bastard so that when he did die, no one would really be that upset about it. And that way, I could take out any of my aggressions or anger on him. It didn't help that when I came up with this story, I had just gotten out of school for the semester and had a lot of pent up aggression due to that. If I had written his death and torture then, it would have been a lot more violent. Anyway, enough of my thoughts, thank you so much as always for your review and you are so very welcome for the update.

**Megan** – Fucker! LOL. Remind me to kick your ass one of these days! Or better yet, read the torture scene to you. ;o)

**Chapter Eighteen: Weddings**

It was later that night and the moon was high in the sky as Tristan rolled over away from the window to wrap his arms around, empty space. He was immediately awake and looking about the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the glowing embers on the hearth. His eyes adjusted quickly and he scanned the room, immediately spotting Roxana, sitting in a chair near the fire, a pelt wrapped tightly about her shoulders, crying quietly.

Instantly he was out of the bed and at her side, ignoring the cold crisp air against his bare skin, he knelt before her, soothing her hair. "Ana what is it? Is it the baby?"

She shook her head quickly, still crying, her hands covering her face.

"Are you ill?"

He received another violent shake of her head.

"Then what is it my Ana?" he asked, his voice was calm, but concern filled his eyes as he hovered about her.

"I'm sorry for what I did today," she sobbed, throwing her hands around his shoulders and sobbing into his neck. "I should not have made him suffer so."

"Shh, shh," Tristan soothed, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed, placing her under the covers before climbing in with her, drawing her close to him. When she began to quiet he spoke again. "There, now why are you sorry?"

"Because he suffered so, when we should have just put him to death," she sniffled.

"The debt needed paid," he sighed, pulling her closer and nuzzling her nose with his own. "And you gave him our forgiveness at the end. What more could you have done?"

"Made it faster," she sobbed against him once again.

"How many years did you suffer the loss of the baby?" he asked after a moment.

"I still suffer it now, and a part of me always will."

"And how much pain did you endure in the cell?"

"Do not ask me to relive it," she shuddered, her hand automatically going to the scar on her forehead.

"And I suffered three months, due to his heartlessness. His torture lasted an hour, ours lasted almost a lifetime. Now, did he make it quick?" He brought his hand up to brush her hair behind her ear.

"Nay," she sighed, snuggling closer, twisting a finger around one of his braids.

"Then why do you feel so bad about this?"

"I know not," she answered, fresh tears jumping to her eyes as she buried her head into the crook of his neck again.

Tristan let out a sigh and stroked her hair. He knew why, as memories of her pregnancy with Cadogan came to his mind. Aye, she did not suffer the sickness at her stomach but her emotions were so wild that half of the tribe refused to even walk next to her on a path, or sit near her by the fire. He had been hoping that this pregnancy would not be as that one was, but sadly, it was already off to a bad start. "I am sure you will feel better after you have some rest," he assured her, kissing her forehead as she began to quiet again.

"Thank you Tristan," she murmured, lifting her head to kiss his lips. "I do not deserve you," she smiled against them, deepening the kiss.

The next morning, they built a pyre and burned Cornell's body, the knights in attendance and Sybil saying the proper blessings before setting his ashes free on the east wind, effectively closing that chapter of their lives forever.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was a week later and Guinevere sighed in frustration as she entered the meeting room, wondering why of all the places in the world, Arthur wished to meet with her here. Usually they met in his quarters, but Sybil had said he wished to speak to her, and this was where he was. Strange also, since usually it was Jols that sought her out for Arthur, but no matter. If he summoned her, she would go quickly. She sighed when she did not see him in the room and looked about, absentmindedly running her fingers over the carvings in the large round table.

"Arthur's not here," Brenna's voice sounded from behind her, startling Guinevere and causing her to jump before turning to face the other woman, her hand going to her heart.

"Brenna, I did not see you when I entered," Guinevere stated as she watched Brenna, sitting in the chair Lancelot usually occupied, a dagger-twirling end over end, easily through her fingers. "You startled me."

"Good," Bren grinned rising, the dagger still moving effortlessly. "Well, shall we get down to why I had Sybil send you here then?" she asked.

"Of course, if you wished to speak to me though, there was no need for lies," she stated, feeling a bit uneasy under the dark haired girls stare.

"Oh, you would have come otherwise? Well that's good to know," Bren mused, the dagger still moving as she stopped right before Guinevere, glaring at her. "So, you are getting married in four days time, that must be very exciting."

"Aye, as you well know," Guinevere replied, wishing she had a dagger or sword on her as she spoke to the young woman before her. "Are you not marrying the same day?"

"Aye that I am, which is why I thought we should talk," suddenly the dagger stopped and imbedded itself in the wood, next to Guinevere's fingers, but just missing them, causing the Woad to jump back a bit once more. "If you are not happy with your husband to be, then do something about it, but keep your eyes from mine."

"I do not know what you mean," Guinevere replied haughtily, trying to hide her fear of the younger woman before her.

"Oh please, I have seen the looks you cast at _my_ Lancelot," she made sure to emphasize the word my as she spoke. "As has everyone in this fort, including your husband to be. Now he may be to polite to say anything, but I am not." She took a step forward, her face a mere millimeters from Guinevere's own. "If you do not desire to marry Arthur, or wish him to be different than how he is, talk of it with him, but if I catch you laying one hand on Lance, or if he tells me of one pass you make his way, or it gets back to me of a look that should only be directed towards your own husband is being directed at mine, you will wish I had allowed my sisters to deal with you as they asked to." She wrapped her hand around the dagger and pulled it from the wood, her eyes never leaving Guinevere's as she walked from the room, slamming the door behind her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was four days later and Roxana's hormones were raging. It was early the morning of the wedding and everyone had started to come out of their rooms to begin preparing for the day. As they greeted one another Tristan and Roxana's door flew open and Tristan stepped quickly out and around the corner, as a pot followed him and smashed into the opposite wall.

"What in bloody hell was that?" Lancelot asked, placing a protective arm in front of Brenna as Gawain did the same with Sybil and Dagonet physically put himself in front of Eirwen and Lucan. Galahad, who was still groggy a few minutes before was now wide awake and looking on in shock at the door.

"I told her she was not fat, but pregnant, which is of course my fault," Tristan replied with a sigh, as another piece of pottery flew from the room, shattering in a million pieces before the door slammed shut. Everyone in the hall flinched, while Tristan sighed, muttering something about six months left.

"Is she always like this?" Dagonet asked concerned as he glanced down at Eirwen.

"Aye, that she is," Tristan replied with a sigh as he listened to more things being tossed about the room.

"Why is she like this?" Galahad asked confused.

"It runs in the family," Eirwen said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Brenna asked, turning to her sister.

"Well, according to Tristan and Sybil's mother," Eirwen began, "when mother was carrying me, father earned a black eye and slept on the floor. When she was carrying Roxana, he received a cooking pan to the head and slept with the horses, and when she was carrying you, it was a broken nose, two broken ribs and sleeping in the woods until two days after the birthing."

"What about your first child Tristan?" Gawain asked, looking at the silent scout, who was staring up at the ceiling, still listening to the sounds within their room.

"Oh yes Tristan, how many stitches did it take to seal that wound in your head?" Brenna asked with a grin.

"Twenty seven," Tristan replied.

Suddenly everything grew quiet in the next room and the door opened, Roxana emerging in a lovely red dress, done in the Roman style with gold accents. "Brenna!" she squealed, rushing to her sister and kissing each of her cheeks. "After tonight I will no longer be the only married one," she smiled happily at her little sister.

"Yeah, it'll be great," Brenna said awkwardly, as her sister squeezed her tightly.

Pulling away Ana flashed her another bright smile before moving to Lancelot, hugging him as well. "And you will be my brother," she pulled away again. "It is all just so wonderful," tears began to pool in her eyes as her lip began to tremble. "I just know the two of you will be so happy together," she said, wiping at her eyes.

"Yes, well, thank you Ana," Lancelot said, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

She smiled brightly again, the tears still falling as she turned and spotted Tristan. "Darling," she said, rushing over and wrapping her arms about him and kissing him deeply. She pulled away and gazed lovingly up at him. "I am sorry I lost my temper," she stated, twirling one of his braids around her finger. "Forgiven?" she looked up at him innocently.

Tristan sighed inaudibly and pulled her close, kissing her once again. "Forgiven," he answered after a moment, leading her towards the stairwell.

"You know Brenna, I was just thinking," Lancelot said, draping an arm about her shoulders. "We could follow Eirwen and Dag's example and adopt a child," he said, as Bren rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure it's not too late for that?" Sybil asked cryptically, a smirk on her face as she and Gawain turned to follow her brother, Gawain's arm about her waist as they moved.

Eirwen, Dagonet and Galahad snickered while a shocked look passed over Lancelot's face and Brenna's mouth dropped open.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" she called after the seer as the others all began to head towards the tavern. "Sybil?" She called taking off after them, Lancelot following dumbly behind.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Arthur and Guinevere's wedding was a beautiful one. Merlin performed a combination Christian/Pagan ceremony and the Woads released a barrage of flaming arrows and Merlin declared Author King. After that preparations had begun for Lancelot and Brenna's wedding, which was to take place underneath the full moon that evening.

"Is Brenna really with child?" Roxana asked Sybil as they carried Bren's wedding dress towards her bedroom, where Eirwen and Vanora were helping her with a bath.

"Nay, not yet," Sybil grinned. "But I could not resist the jest."

Roxana smiled back at her as they entered the bedroom to find Bren wrapped in a large cloth while Eirwen worked at braiding the sides of her hair, tying them together at the back with a strip of ribbon and lacing flowers through them.

"You look lovely sister," Ana smiled, sinking onto the bed once the dress was laid out, her hand resting over her belly, rubbing gently.

"You think so?" Brenna asked, rising and walking over to the bed, fingering the dress that lie there.

"Aye I do," Ana smiled up at her, reaching out and taking her hand. "Mother and Father would be so proud of you today," she added softly.

"Thank you sister," Bren leaned over and hugged her, both becoming teary.

"I do believe your child is rubbing off on me," Bren laughed rising as they both wiped their eyes.

"On all of us I fear," Vanora added, wiping her own eyes as well.

They quickly helped Bren into her gown, which was a lovely cream color, similar to Guinevere's with wild flowers accenting it. "This is beautiful," Bren said, fingering the flowers.

"The children worked for hours finding the best ones," Vanora smiled as they fastened the dress.

When she was dressed Vanora maneuvered her in front of a looking glass, letting her take in the sight. "My Goddess," Bren breathed, looking at her reflection closely.

"Told you," Ana said, coming up next to her and resting her chin on Brenna's left shoulder, while Eirwen placed hers on Brenna's right. "So lovely."

They stood like this for a long moment, Brenna taking their hands in her own and all just standing there, looking at the reflection. "Come, let's go get you wed," Eirwen said with a grin.

Bren nodded slowly as they began to make their way out of the room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Nervous?" Arthur asked Lancelot as he was strapping on the last of his freshly polished armor, wanting to get wed in style.

"You could say that," Lancelot answered, looking up into the mirror. "How do I look?"

"Like a horses ass," Bors said with a smirk as he and the others stood about the room, watching as Lancelot got ready.

The others grinned and Lancelot merely snorted. "Being the expert on horses asses you should know, considering you look at one every time you walk by a mirror."

The men began to laugh again, and Bors rolled his eyes, chuckling himself.

"So, any pointers for him from the married men?" Gawain asked, curiously.

"Adopt," Tristan said passively, earning another uproar of laughter from the group.

"And you Arthur," Lancelot turned to regard his friend. "Any advice?"

"Well, I have only been married a few hours, and they have been splendid, so I do not know of any personal advice I can give you," he stepped forward and held out his hand, taking Lancelot's arm in his own and resting his other hand on the mans shoulder. "But from what I have seen in viewing Tristan and Roxana, learn to duck now."

After the fresh wave of laughter died down, Galahad sighed. "It's so romantic, you both marrying on the same day," he had a dreamy look about his face that earned him a slap upside the head from Gawain.

"I told you to stop that. You're worse than a woman," he chided

Jols then spoke, regarding Lancelot closely. "No one can believe it you know? The worlds greatest bachelor settling down."

"The barmaids will be weepin' for a week," Bors agreed.

"Doesn't matter," Lance turned back to the mirror, examining his beard closely. He'd had it trimmed, as well as his hair, and was doing one last check. He wanted to be perfect for her. "She's all that matters now."

Dagonet grinned knowingly over at Tristan before rising from his place next to the scout against the wall. "Well, let's get it done then," he said, clapping Lancelot on the back before heading for the door, Galahad, Bors, Gawain and Tristan in tow.

They walked out leaving Arthur and Lance alone for a moment. The two men regarded each other for a long time before Arthur finally spoke.

"Congratulations my friend. I wish you all the happiness of the world."

"Thank you," Lancelot replied wit a grin, which quickly became a smirk as he bowed slightly. "Your majesty."

Arthur chuckled faintly and slapped Lancelot on the back once more. "Come, let's make an honest man of you."

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Lancelot couldn't breathe. He was standing before Merlin, Brenna's hands in his own as the Shaman performed the ceremony, fires burning around them and a full moon high in the sky over head and he could not breathe. Not because he was afraid of the ceremony or losing his freedom. Or because when it was over he was condemned to a life of waking up and going to bed with the same woman. But because he'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his life than the one that was holding his hands and staring up into his eyes at that moment. Quicker than he could realize the ceremony was over and the crowd around them was cheering.

Broke from his trance, he hauled her to him and kissed her passionately, causing even more cheers to rise about them. They broke apart after a moment, their breathing ragged as they gazed at one another, desire, passion and love in both their eyes and both afraid to speak and break the spell that had fallen over them.

Finally, Brenna gained enough courage and murmured softly, "I love you."

"And I love you," Lancelot replied with a smile. "You little harpy." They grinned at one another before they made their way down towards the fort.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was later that night and the whole fort was turned out for a grand celebration of both nuptials. There was music, food and dance and all the children were chasing one another about.

"I cannot believe you're married!" Eirwen was saying as the sisters sat on one of the benches, her arm about Brenna's shoulders.

"The men will be crying for years," Sybil said, as she sat on the ground, her head resting on Ana's knee. The four women set to giggling when a voice interrupted.

"May I join you?"

They looked up to see Guinevere standing before them, a determined look on her face as she regarded them all, but mostly Brenna.

"Why not, we're all free now I'm told," Brenna said after a moment, indicating a nearby stump.

Guinevere sat down rather awkwardly, clasping her hands in front of her as her arms rested on her knees. "You were right, and I am sorry," she said after a moment, looking at Brenna again. "I have made my decision, and am not saddened by it. And if I want him to behave differently, than I must go to him and not look to others."

Brenna nodded in agreement. "So long as we understand each other then," she held out her arm to the new Queen. "Forgiven and forgotten."

Guinevere smiled and took her arm. "Thank you." They released each other and sat in silence for a few moments. "Where is Vanora?"

"There," Ana said, indicating the middle of the floor where her and Bors were dancing wildly, their children creating a circle around them as they moved, their eyes never leaving one another's as their laughter filled the night air. Galahad and Gabrielle not far off.

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Guinevere laughed.

"Aye they do," Sybil agreed and they continued to watch them, never hearing the five men sneak up behind them, smirks on most of their faces.

"And what are the two blushing brides doing sitting by themselves?" Lancelot asked, laughing loudly as the girls jumped.

"Being ignored while our new husbands drink," Brenna replied with a snort, resting her head on Ana's shoulder.

"So preparing for the rest of their married lives," Ana answered, an annoyed tone to her voice as she cast a glance at Tristan before looking back to the dance floor. Tristan sat down his mug then and walked around, standing before her and regarding her with an impassive face. "Yes?" she asked as Sybil grinned knowingly and moved from her sister's legs.

Without a word Tristan held his hand out to Ana, waiting for her to accept it.

"You don't expect me to dance like this?" she asked, indicating her belly and swollen ankles.

"Would you deny me the opportunity to dance with the most beautiful woman here?" he asked, his voice and face as calm as always, but a certain amount of mirth in his eyes.

She looked at him for a long moment before sighing, a smile coming to her lips as she took his hand, allowing him to pull her up and lead her towards the center of the floor.

"Shall we as well my darling?" Lancelot asked, pulling Bren up into his arms.

"No, I am content here," she smiled, leaning back against him as his arms went about her waist and his lips came to rest at the top of her head. "Besides, I wouldn't dare miss this."

"Miss what?" Gawain asked, sitting where Roxana had been and pulling Sybil up into his lap.

"Them. They are amazing when they dance," Sybil answered.

"What, we've seen them dance before," Lancelot brushed it off, pulling Brenna closer.

"Yes, but not like this," Eirwen spoke. "It's always something to see when he seeks her out," she smiled as Dag settled next to her, resting her head on his shoulder as Lucan ran over then, climbing up to sit between them.

Arthur smiled and sat down on the ground next to Guinevere, bringing her hand to his lips. She returned the smile and pulled his head against her knee, running her fingers through his hair as they watched, Jols wandering up then with the Woad woman he'd been seen everywhere with.

Tristan led her onto the floor and released her before walking over to the musicians and leaned over, whispering to them. They nodded after a moment and the music stopped, causing the floor to clear. Bors and Vanora went to join the others, as did Galahad and Gabrielle, while Tristan approached his wife their eyes locked on one another's.

He stopped and stood before her, slightly to the side, his right hand raised in front of him and his left resting on his hip, while she raised her right hand and gathered her skirts in her left, smiling at him. Suddenly the music began to play, a slightly fast paced beat. A few cords in they began to move, circling one another, their hands hovering in front of each other but never touching as they moved. Suddenly Sybil, Eirwen and Brenna began to clap, indicating the beat, and soon everyone there was doing the same, watching the two move about one another.

Swiftly Roxana began to spin, releasing her skirts and stopping, clapping her hands as well. She kept this up, Tristan following closely, his hands clapping with the rest of them, their eyes still on one another's. They moved as one across the floor, her spinning just out of his grasp and then she quickly spun the opposite direction, coming to stop against his chest, their faces mere millimeters apart and they continued to move.

It was then the other knights realized they'd seen Tristan do this dance before. Every time they were on the battlefield.

"So that's how he does it," Bors muttered as the other knights all watched in awe.

"Where did they learn to do that?" Galahad asked in admiration.

"Sparring. At least that's what we think," Brenna answered, her hands still clapping. "It's a dance that only they know the moves too, and it always changes."

"They just got up and started doing it one winter solstice," Eirwen smiled at the memory. "It was so sudden and the whole tribe was at a loss watching them."

They watched as Tristan grasped her hand and spun her once, his other hand resting on her lower back as he dipped her to the ground, before pulling her back up, their lips easily finding one another's as the music abruptly stopped. There was silence for a long moment before everyone began to cheer. The couple broke apart, lustful longing in their eyes as Tristan once again took her hand and led her back to the others, settling on a bench and pulling her into his lap, picking up his mug as if nothing had happened.

The knights, Guinevere and Vanora all looked on at them in shock wile the girls merely smirked.

"Tristan! Why did you not tell us you could do that?" Galahad asked after a moment, curiosity getting the better of him.

"You never asked," the scout replied easily, taking a drink from his mug, as Roxana began to laugh.

**Authors Note:** What'd you think guys? Not sure really, as I've never wrote a wedding or a dance scene before. And the fact that I'm a huge arachnophobic and a big ass spider walked across my foot in the middle of typing this and I had a panic attack before hunting it down and killing it. Not that that matters to anyone, but I'm still a bit wigged by it.

Oh, and so everyone knows, all the credit for the dancing goes to Cardeia. She suggested that they might move well together, and I tried to incorporate it for her. Hence the dedication of this chapter. Now if you want to read a really well written dance scene and story, you should go check out her Cerys at Knight cause it's really good. Take care all and please let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 19: Birthing

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to **Tracy137**. And Afon means river.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Thanks for the review. Glad you enjoyed the dancing. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Tracy137** – Knew you'd love that line, although I did think you'd like the whole background on the girls mother beating their father a bit as well. Yet another favorite huh? I doubt this one will live up to it though. It's been very difficult, but I hope it came out okay. Glad the dance led to much pillow hugging. Glad you understand my spider fear. I did not go hunting alone. A can of bug spray, flashlight and of course my trusty shoe accompanied me. I knew if I didn't kill it, it would come after me, and it did before I could finally drown it in bug spray. Sorry little bastard. Stop your bowing, for it is simply not true. And you could never be alone in violence as long as I'm around, as well as Lunawolf. And I knew you'd love the scene with the setting straight of the cow. And I was wrong again huh? Well, I doubt it this time, but hope you enjoy it anyway.

**Cardeia** – Oh I'm so glad you liked it. I wasn't sure, but your review put my mind at ease. Oh I can't dance either. I try but it's such a sad thing to see. Truly pathetic. Well, you could always stand on his feet and let him do all the work. Or just wear a really long dress to hide your feet. I don't know if my work is really an accomplish met, but I thank you just the same. And you are more than welcome for my praise of your story, cause you do deserve that. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the light banter. I just went off their interaction around the fire, and since Lance was giving it to Bors, I had to figure he could give it back as well. I must go to fictionpress then and check out your original work as well. Thank you again for your praise and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Texasgrrl** – Sorry you don't feel well but am glad you made the trek to see if I had updated. And that you enjoyed it. Yeah, if I didn't kill it then I would have never been able to sleep that night, or do anything else for that matter. Thanks for the review.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Glad you liked that part. It was my favorite to write. I came up with it while I was cutting roses outside and had to rush in. Thanks for the review.

**Lunawolf** – Glad to see you were pleased. Well, we all must have the girly days every once in awhile. Mine was yesterday. Pink shirt (only one I own) and heels, which nearly killed me. (Figures I have my girly day while walking a mall for three hours!) Glad you liked the dancing and thanks for thinking it came out good. I'd never wrote a dancing scene and was really nervous when I posted it, but so far everyone has said good things so I'm feeling better about it. Glad to know I'm not alone with the spiders. I wouldn't have even known about it probably but it just had to crawl onto my foot. That's when it had to die. And the fact that it took up the whole top of my foot didn't help its case. And I'm so terrified of them I went into a panic attack and crap. Not good. Anyway glad you enjoyed everything and hope you enjoy this chapter as well. And thanks again for reviewing.

**Lucillaq** – Glad you enjoyed the chapter. I tend to be a romantic myself, one of the benefits that comes with being a woman. Thanks for the review.

**Dw** – Glad you liked it. Especially the Guinevere threats. Thanks for the review.

**Sorceress Misha** – Glad you liked the mood swings. I had fun writing those. And I'm glad I'm not alone. The stupid thing got on my foot and was firkin huge! Scared the crap out of me to the point I barely could continue to write. And definitely couldn't sleep until it was dead. One time I thought a spider was on my leg and let out a blood-curdling scream. My dad was so mad when it turned out to just be a cricket. Thanks for reviewing.

**TriGemini** – Glad you enjoyed everything. That part about the girl's mother was my favorite as well. Roxana was dealing with a slight bit of guilt amplified by pregnancy hormones. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Glad you liked the dancing as well. Thanks for the review.

**KnightMadien** – Glad you enjoyed it. Here's your update.

**Priestess of the Myrmidon** – Terrified doesn't even begin to cover it. Glad you liked the moments with Roxana. Thanks for the review.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Oh yes please! I would love that. The dance wasn't really based on anything specific, just what popped up in my own head. Scary. Anyway, Tristan was just in his normal cloths. I should have put that in, sorry. Glad you liked the chapter though and thanks for the review, and the offer of spider killer.

**Countess Jackman** – Glad you liked that part since it was my favorite as well. I'm glad you enjoyed the whole chapter. Thank you for your review.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Glad you enjoyed it so much. Thanks for the review.

**Chapter Nineteen: Birthing**

It was late at night and Roxana was on a mission as she left her and her husbands quarters, heading down the stairs and into the crisp night air. It had been four months since the wedding and things around the fort were as bustling as ever. Eirwen and Dagonet had also wed in a quiet ceremony, not two months after Brenna and Lance, and Sybil and Gawain were not far behind, the plans for their own nuptials already in progress, and to the surprise of most, Galahad and Gabrielle planned to wed that same day. Brenna was now three months with child, which gave Lancelot a lot of sleepless nights as well as a black eye. Moving quickly Ana rounded the corner and entered the stable, heading towards the back where Tristan liked to work.

Sure enough that's where she found him, his chest bare and sweat dripping off his firm well-toned body as he worked diligently sanding down the wood that was quickly becoming a cradle. He had just finished with the footings and had started on the carvings that would serve as decoration.

"Still working?" Ana asked, with a smile as she walked over to where Tristan sat carving. Soon it would be complete, and she could not wait to see the finished product that he had put so much work into.

"Aye," he answered, blowing some stray dust away from the last carving before setting down the tools and turned to regard her.

She walked up behind him and ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand resting on her swollen belly. The time was quickly approaching and in just under two moon's time, she would bear a child. She found the spot where the baby was moving and reached for his hand, placing it over her belly as well, smiling as she did so.

He looked up at her, his face passive but a wide range of emotions in his eyes as he turned, still sitting on the stool near where he was working, placing both hands on her stomach to feel the baby move before placing a kiss over the area, her smile growing at his actions.

"The child is strong," Tristan said after a moment, looking up into her eyes.

"Aye, it's mothers child truly," she replied with a smirk, walking, or rather waddling, over to a nearby bench. Tristan was immediately up and helping her gently down onto the wood. "I must say though, I do not remember being this large the last time."

"It was long ago, and hard to remember," Tristan replied, sitting next to her and leaning back against the wall, picking up a towel and wiping at the sweat covering his body.

"Mmm," she replied, leaning back and getting comfortable as she propped her feet up on a nearby bale of hay. "How much longer until it is completed and I have my husband back?"

"It is finished now save a few carvings," he replied, wiping his face and throwing the cloth to rest next to the cradle.

"Good," she ran her hand slowly up his back and around his neck, pulling his head down on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. They sat like this for a long moment, just enjoying one another's company before she spoke again. "When do you leave for Carlisle?"

"Tomorrow," he replied, listening to the steady beat of her heart beneath her breast.

She let out a long sigh, continuing to stroke his head. Since being crowned Arthur had started traveling to the other settlements and villages, trying to find away to make sure peace and equality reigned throughout the land. Roxana had to admire his dream, despite how delusional it was, but had to also despise the fact that it took her husband away from her on a fairly regular basis. "And for how long this time?"

"No more than a fortnight," Tristan replied. "We are leaving now to be back in plenty of time for the birthing," his hand had come to rest over her belly again and he was rubbing it gently. Another sigh from Roxana who leaned forward a bit to kiss the top of his head. This was one of her non-violent moments and he had treasured them over the past seven moons.

"Then let us go and enjoy the evening," she smiled as he rose, turning and hoisting her slowly to her feet, and her lips to his own. After a moment they pulled apart slowly as the sound of someone entering the stables broke their reverie.

"And here I thought you had a room," Jols said with a chuckle, carrying Bors saddle as he went.

"And aren't we one to talk Squire Jols?" Roxana asked teasingly, resting her head against Tristan's chest as he held her to him.

"So very true," Jols replied, replacing the saddle to where it belonged.

"How is Afon?" Tristan asked, finding it odd to see the squire without his newfound love nearby.

"She is well," Jols replied, a loving look in his eye as he thought of the beautiful dark haired Woad woman who had stolen his heart. "She is busy with Guinevere, Eirwen, Vanora and Sybil, trying to talk Brenna into letting Lancelot back into the room."

"What has he done now?" Roxana asked with a sigh, Tristan holding her firmly to him.

"No one's sure actually," Jols replied after a moment.

"Well I best go help," Roxana said, kissing Tristan once more before detangling herself from his arms. "Go and have a bath, I had one drawn for you, and I shall be there shortly." She moved towards the exit, calling good-bye to Jols as she headed back towards the living quarters.

"She has forgiven you for not folding your shirt this morning I see," Jols commented with a chuckle after Roxana had disappeared from sight.

"So it seems," Tristan replied, fingering the bruise on his shoulder, where she had punched him rather hard earlier in the day. "Is Lancelot still threatening to go live with the Saxons?"

"Aye, or the Celts," Jols smirked as he admired the cradle. "Tis fine work Tristan," he said after a moment.

"Aye, thank you. I just hope to finish it before the child comes," Tristan replied, giving the cradle one last look before heading towards the door.

Jols watched him go and looked back down at the small piece of furniture, before going off to find Afton, wondering not for the first time since meeting the woman, if perhaps one day he would have a reason to build a crib.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

The next morning all the knights and women were gathered, watching as Brenna clung to Lancelot, crying like a child who had fallen from a tree as he tried to sooth her.

"Darling, I do not wish to leave either, but I must. You know Arthur can not negotiate without me," he was saying as he took her about the shoulders, trying to pull her gently from him. "Besides, the quicker we leave the sooner we can return home."

"But I do not wish you to be from me," she sobbed, throwing herself against his chest.

He tried not to roll his eyes as he let out an inaudible sigh. He was unsure whether he wished to knock some sense into her, or smother her in kisses. He looked to the scout who was still holding Roxana and envied him, not for the first time. At least that pregnancy was almost done. "I do not wish to be from you either, but Arthur needs me," he sighed, as the others began to snicker.

"So is he more important than me?" Brenna pulled back, the tears immediately leaving her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Well he is the King Bren," Lancelot began, trying desperately to not fight with her now. "Now you know I want to leave no more than you want me to."

"Whatever, just go," she finally sighed punching him hard in the shoulder and pouting as she stalked over to where Guinevere was finishing giving Arthur one last kiss as he sat atop his steed and where Dagonet was hugging Eirwen and Lucan before mounting his own horse. Lancelot sighed, rubbing his arm as he mounted as well.

"Brighten up lass," Bors said, clapping her on the shoulder before kissing Vanora and Eleven, the other children watching sadly from behind their mother's skirts as he walked over and mounted.

Meanwhile, Gawain had Sybil in his arms, kissing her deeply, both oblivious to the rest of the world. It wasn't until Galahad clapped him on the back that they broke the kiss, staring lovingly into one another's eyes. "I love you," he stated, kissing her softly on the lips one more time.

"I love you," she replied, smiling against his lips and kissing him again.

"Stop that," Galahad teased as he mounted his horse, leaning over and kissing Gabrielle once more.

"I will be back soon," Gawain stated, kissing her forehead this time before turning to his horse, ignoring his brother.

Tristan looked at his brothers then, noticing that he was the only one yet to mount. He sighed and looked back down at his wife, her blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears as she gazed up at him. "My brave Ana," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "I will return," he murmured against her skin as she nodded slowly, their fingers lacing as their hands rested on her belly. Pulling forward slightly he leaned over and kissed her stomach.

She ran her fingers through his hair, locking eyes with him. "Be safe," she whispered, leaning forward and kissing his lips before sending him towards his horse. "Lancelot, my brother," she called to him. "You are in charge of my husbands safety," she finished with a grin.

He gazed at her, the frustration in his eyes fading as he smirked at her. "Arthur, you are in charge of Tristan's safety."

"Gawain," the King grinned as well, beginning to lead the horses from the gates, Lancelot at his side.

"Galahad," Gawain blew one more kiss to Sybil before following behind them.

"Bors," Galahad grinned winking at Gabrielle and catching up to Gawain.

"You again Dag," the older man laughed loudly as Dag smirked, waving at Eirwen and Lucan as he and Tristan followed them out.

The seven women stood there, surrounded by children, sad, worried looks on all their faces.

"Goddess, return them safely to us," Sybil called out to the heavens before they began to walk back towards the tavern.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was three days until the men were to return, and late in the night and Sybil was frustrated beyond no measure. Lying in her bed, Gawain's shirt covering her body and the collar bunched up near her nose so she could smell his familiar scent. Yet, despite all of this preparation sleep would not claim her. It was as if there was a heavy burden on her soul. A premonition of things to come that she could not avoid. As if something dreadful waited just beyond the horizon. She shuddered and pulled the pelt up around her body more, closing her eyes and willing sleep to come.

She hated this feeling, for she knew exactly what it meant. A vision was upon her, and she was dreading it. For the past few months now, since she had seen her brothers' baby in her mind, she had not had a single vision, and had been reveling in the peace of it all. Nothing seemed to be looming just ahead, waiting to strike them all down and steal the happiness it had taken so long to achieve, and this was allowing her to enjoy her life.

Now the certainty of knowing was upon her, and she could feel it building in her stomach. She closed her eyes tighter, wrinkles forming about her face as she struggled to keep the vision away. If perhaps she just fell asleep, then it would be like a dream, and just as easily forgotten.

But, like so many things in her life, it was not that easy, and as if she had just been thrown from her horse and against a wall, pain erupted through her body and her eyes shot open, her limbs going rigid out to her sides, making her appear as if she were being crucified in her own bed as her eyes glazed over, going completely white, and the vision claimed her. And she screamed.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Eirwen awoke to a pounding on her door. She rubbed her eyes groggily as Lucan came in rubbing his own from the joint room, through the door Dagonet had built for him. Yawning she rose, thinking back on the strange dream she had been having. Sybil had been screaming while Roxana and Brenna beat Lancelot with a cloud and Lucan danced with a purple horse, Dagonet handing her a bouquet of fish. She shook her head slowly and told Lucan to get into her bed while she walked over and opened the door to find Sybil, wide awake and dressed in her riding cloths, her face impassive yet fear in her eyes.

"Sybil what…" she began as the younger girl cut her off.

"I had a vision. It was bad. Roxana is in labor as we speak. Brenna is with her and Vanora has been sent for, come quickly," she spoke, her voice firm, leaving no room for argument.

Without a word Eirwen nodded and grabbed her thin robe, slipping it over her arms as she left the room.

"Lucan, go and fetch Lady Guinevere," Sybil turned to the boy. "Tell her Ana has gone into labor and her father is needed."

"Yes Aunt Sybil," Lucan said, immediately rushing down towards Arthur and Guinevere's chambers as Sybil turned and headed towards the stables to have Ganis ready her horse.

Eirwen entered Roxana's room swiftly, to find her breathing heavily, her face contorted in pain as she gripped the sheets, Vanora and Afon already at her sides and brining cloths and water, worried expressions on their own faces.

"It is too soon," Vanora whispered as Eirwen rushed forward, her heart clenching at the blood on the sheets.

"There was blood in the water?" she hissed over at Van who nodded slightly.

"Glad you could join us sister," Roxana said breathlessly. "How bad is it?"

Eirwen sighed, knowing her sister would hate it more if she lied to her. "There is blood, and it is too soon."

Roxana nodded slowly, fighting the fear that now gripped her heart. "I want my husband," she stated, laying her head back on the pillow and gripping the blankets again.

"I will go fetch him," Sybil said, entering the room and walking over to Roxana. "Goddess willing, they were returning early," she smiled and leaned forward, kissing Roxana's forehead.

"Give me heart Sybil," she whispered urgently, fear gripping her heart as she latched on to the seer's hand. "Tell me all will be well."

Sybil looked away for a moment, fear gripping her own heart, not wanting to voice what she had seen, not wanting to make it real with words, but knowing that she had to comfort her sister. "The child will live," she promised, kissing Ana's forehead again. Ana smiled and leaned back, content with the answer, closing her eyes as a contraction hit her. "I must leave to fetch Tristan," Sybil said again rising to leave.

Vanora, who had noticed her hesitation when speaking to Roxana, caught her by the arm and locked eyes with her. "You say the child will live, what of the mother?" she asked in a hushed tone, Eirwen and Afon having joined her as well.

With tears in her eyes, Sybil spoke. "I see the child, but nay the mother," she focused her eyes on Eirwen. "Make sure this vision does not come to pass," she said before walking quickly from the room, leaving the others to double their efforts with Roxana.

She had just made it too the stables as Merlin was exiting heading for Roxana's room. "Ride swiftly child," he said to her, hurrying with Lucan on his heels. "Goddess be with you."

She nodded in response and entered to see Guinevere already mounting her own horse, Sybil's waiting next to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked the Queen, mounting her steed as Ganis held it in place.

"No one knows the forest they travel better than I besides," she paused and looked over at the seer. "I love her as well."

With a nod they took off from the stables, riding fast into the night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sybil did not know how they covered so much ground so quickly, but she knew the Goddess had to be with them as the rode towards Carlisle, traveling farther than should have been possible in such a short amount of time.

Her heart rose as she spotted a fire in the distance and they doubled their efforts, galloping up into the middle of the knight's camp, startling most of them as they sat about the fire.

"Sybil, what is it?" Gawain asked, immediately on his feet, as was Arthur once they realized it was Guinevere who rode with her.

She said one word, but that word was enough to spur the others into action. "Ana."

Immediately Bors had the fire out and the knights were saddling their horses, tearing down camp faster than they got it up. Tristan impassive, but his eyes filled with worry as he mounted faster than the others. "Arthur," he said, turning to the king.

"Go," Arthur replied, waving him off as the scout raced off into the night, his sister and Gawain at his heels. "How bad is it my love?" he asked Guinevere who waited for the others.

"She has begun to give birth and there was blood in the water," she answered, having been relayed everything by Sybil on the way to the knights. "Arthur, she had a vision," she began to cry softly, which was very unlike her and startled the others who had now mounted their horses and were waiting for her to continue. "In it she saw the child but not Ana."

Shocked expressions automatically appeared on the men's faces and Lancelot and Dagonet spurred their horses forward, the others soon following suit. Arthur squeezed his wife's hand before they too ran off, all praying any God that would listen that they made it back in time, and that both Ana and the babe would be well.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"I do not understand, there was not this much trouble before," Eirwen was saying quietly to Merlin as Roxana screamed, the pain of another contraction hitting her full on. "Could this be because of the child she lost?"

"It could, but I do not think that is the cause," Merlin replied, as they checked to see if one of the babies was coming. "I believe it is more the cause of the number."

"The number? Number of what?" Eirwen asked, her frustration and fear growing as she noticed that the child's head was still not showing, despite the fact that Ana was ready to birth them.

"Children. Sybil did not tell you?" Merlin asked knitting his brows as well as he placed his hands on her stomach and felt the babies in her womb, noting that their heads seemed to be closer than usual, and they were facing the wrong way. There would be no way she would be able to birth the children without some assistance.

"More than one?" Eirwen asked, the others picking up on the conversation and pausing.

"Aye, twins," he answered, locking eyes with Roxana now, the shock on her own face as well. "They will have to be cut from you child. They face the wrong way. There is a chance, that you may not survive."

Roxana looked at him for a long moment before nodding, a determined look on her face as she took Brenna and Afon by the arms, bracing herself. "Do it."

"Ana wait," Eirwen began only to be cut off.

"The children will die if you do not. DO IT!" she yelled at them.

Merlin nodded slowly before turning to fetch the knife that he had brought with him, holding it in a flame while Vanora gathered more blankets and water and Eirwen moved her dress up to reveal her belly, Brenna placing a leather strap in her mouth to bite on.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan and Sybil did not speak as they rode quickly, Gawain managing to keep up, riding through the gates and into the stables, where Ganis was already waiting.

Tristan leapt from his horse, the others following close behind as he ran towards the steps to the sleeping quarters, taking them two at a time. The other knights rode in just as he reached the door, flinging it open so that the sounds of his wife's screams echoed throughout the fort. They silenced suddenly before being immediately followed by the first cries of his children.

**Authors Note:** Yeah, I seem to love the suspense don't I? Hope you all like this chapter (again not sure how I feel about it). I was thinking of only doing one more after this, but since I'm stopping for the night, and wanted to post what I had, I figured I'll just cut this one in two. So only look for about two more chapters after this one. That is unless of course you all try and kill me before then. Anyway, enough from me, hope you all enjoy this and please review. And, just so we are all very clear on this, PLEASE NO FLAMES OR DEATH THREATS.


	21. Chapter 20: Worry and Life

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to **Tracy137**. Alethea means truth while Magnus means great.

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– No treats of tears either please! That's worse than those of physical violence and death. Thanks for the review.

**Tracy137** – I AM NOT A COW! And if I am the queen of torture, why are you not bowing? LOL. I understand why it wasn't one of your favorites. Glad you enjoyed the parts with the knights though. And I knew you'd love the stuff with Jols. Ah yes, there is Jess and then Devon jumping from a wall four days ago and let us not forget Tari, sitting up on that roof for the past seven days now. I would hope there would be no death threats or flames from you. ;o) Glad you liked it.

**Cardeia** – Well she did, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise. I go into it here. Glad you liked the men's discussion. That was a favorite of mine earlier so I had to find away to get it in again. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who liked it. Well you must tell me when you post something so I can head over there. I'd agree with dedication. I'm the same way and the fact that I'm trying to do more than one right now is really stressing. Which is why this one gets much more attention than the other two. Thank you as always for your kind words, and I'm glad you appreciated the cliffhanger. If only everyone could.

**Texasgrrl** – So, what you're trying to say is I can't kill her right? LOL. Thanks for the review.

**FlamezBlaze1** – That could be construed as a threat you know. ;o) Thanks for the review.

**Dellis** – Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I'll take your plead for Ana's life into consideration. Thanks for the review.

**Lunawolf** – LOL! You make me laugh as always. And Happy Birthday! If I had known I would have waited to post the last chapter. Oh a threat worse than violence…tears. I hate the threat of tears. Glad you enjoyed it though and I'm kind of sad to see it end as well. Glad I'm not the only one. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Lucillaq** – Suspense is good. Here's the update and thanks for the review.

**JadeNaitsuki** – Love to see a new face. Glad you are enjoying my story so much. Sorry for the suspense, but it was necessary. Really it was. And you're probably right about Tristan. LOL, you're the only one to take two review spots to plead for her life. I like that. Makes me laugh a bit. And thank you for your faith in me. Thank you for the review, and don't worry so much okay. ;o)

**TriGemini** – Thank you so much for having hope, and for loving Ana so much. You bring up a lot of good points, which I am glad were not forgotten. She is strong and has faced a lot before. And besides, Tristan is just as stubborn as she is, which should keep him egging her on to fight. Thank you once again for your review. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Etraya** – I now know the secret to getting new reviewers. Threaten the life of the main character. You're probably right though. I don't think he would outlive her very long. Thanks for the review.

**KnightMadien** – So demanding. Thanks for the review. :o)

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Will you continue to wag that finger? I take it you must like Ana. Thank you for the review.

**Countess Jackman** – Damn! I forgot to say no threats of physical violence either. Oh well, I'll never learn. And if you come after me with a dull spoon, then I'll just have to defend myself with a spork and it won't be pretty, I can promise you that! I don't know that I will do a sequel, but that is an idea for one. Thanks for the review, but not the threats of eyelessness.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Thank you. You're so sweet and not demanding. I really appreciate that. I might just have to reward you for it. ;o)

**Chapter Twenty: Worry and Life**

"What is happening?" Tristan asked, his voice rising in alarm as he paused in the doorway, looking on in horror at the scene before him. Brenna was holding a small bundle, which was crying loudly while Merlin lifted another from his wife's open abdomen. Blood was everywhere and Roxana was lying motionless on the bed.

Afon and Vanora immediately went to restrain him as he started across the room, only to be thrown back. "What have you done to her?"

By now the others had made it to the room, and Jols and Bors moved to help their women up. Brenna immediately stepped in between Tristan and the Shuman who was handing the next child to Eirwen and moving quickly to stitch Roxana up. "Meet your daughter Tristan," she said, thrusting the baby into his arms.

He paused, shock washing over him as he looked down at the small babe, who immediately quieted in her father's arms. He began to look from the child to Brenna to Roxana, still lying in the bed, no sound escaping her lips.

"And your son," Eirwen added quietly, walking up now and handing him the other child.

He balanced them somewhat awkwardly, one in each arm, gazing at them in wonder before looking back to his sisters, worry clear in his eyes.

"It is too soon to tell," Eirwen answered softly, as if reading the question from his eyes, placing a blood-covered hand on his shoulder before moving to assist Merlin.

"Come Tris, let's let them work," Brenna said softly, leading him out with the help of Lancelot, his children still in his arms. They managed to get him out and down to the meeting room, a lost look on the normally together scouts face as he looked down at his children, both sleeping in his arms.

"What do we do?" Arthur asked quietly, noting that the man could not take his eyes from the babies, a lone tear rolling silently down his cheek as he watched them closely.

"Pray," Brenna stated, sinking into one of the chairs, Lancelot following suit, resting his hand on her shoulder, concern in his eyes as he watched his wife closely.

The knights as well as Vanora, Afon and Jols all gathered on that side of the table, Tristan at the opposite side, watching him closely as Sybil moved across the room, sitting silently next to him. "How did this happen?" Dagonet asked after a moment.

"They were locked together," she answered after a moment, watching Tristan with sad eyes. "Their necks rested with one another. Merlin thinks there was no blood in the water, but the blood came after, when they were trying to be born but could not. And they faced the wrong way. He had no choice but to cut them out. She demanded it," tears sprang to Brenna's eyes as Lancelot pulled her into his arms, resting his chin on her head as she leaned against his chest, crying softly.

"I do not understand," Galahad said after a moment. "If this could happen, why did Sybil not say there were to be two?"

"She wanted to surprise them," Gawain said with a sigh. "She always saw the children living, so did not think anything of it. She never gave thought to the fact that Roxana was never in her vision, believing it was only the children she was supposed to see."

The door opened then and Gabrielle stepped in, supporting Eirwen as she went. They all turned to look at her and Tristan immediately rose, handing his children to his sister.

"We have stopped the bleeding," Eirwen said after a moment. "And she has been stitched. But you must understand, she lost a great amount of blood, and she was weak from the effort of trying to deliver the children…" her voice trailed off and she looked to the floor, unable to meet Tristan's penetrating gaze. "Even if she does live, Merlin says it is uncertain that she will be able to bear any more. It does not bode well."

Without a word Tristan walked quickly from the room. As soon as he was gone, the twins began to wail.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tristan entered their room and noticed that the linins had been changed, and fresh blankets covered Ana as she lay in the bed, appearing to be sleeping only. But the pale color of her skin told Tristan better as he moved further into the room. Merlin stood next to the bed, his hand on her forehead as he murmured blessings to her, telling her how her children and husband still needed her.

"She knows that," Tristan replied, glaring at the man with cold eyes before pulling a chair next to the bed and sitting in it. "Get out."

"I have done all I can, the rest is…" Merlin began only to be cut off.

"Get out."

Without another word the Shaman left the room quietly, closing the door behind him with a heavy heart.

"When I said I wished a family, I did not mean all at once," he said quietly after a moment, gazing down at Roxana's face, waiting for the comeback.

Nothing.

"Damnit wench," he said, rising from the chair before kicking it across the room. "Why must you be so irritating?" he was exasperated as he looked down at her still body, her chest barely rising and falling, running his hand through his hair before sitting at the edge of their bed, taking her hand in his own and pressing the fingers to his lips, watching her face.

He sat with her, silence settling over the room as he held her hand, their fingers intertwined as his eyes never left her face, glancing down only periodically to make sure her chest was still rising and falling. He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed before a knock sounded on the door. He said nothing and it opened slowly, Sybil entering quietly, the others gathered just outside, waiting. She closed it silently and walked across the room, coming to stand next to the bed.

Tristan still did not look at her, his eyes trained on Roxana as she spoke.

"Brother, the children are hungry," she began softly. "Vanora has offered to help them feed from Roxana. We were hoping the contact would bring her around…"

"Did you know of this?" his voice was so soft no one else would have heard it, but Sybil did.

"Not until last night," she answered softly.

"Did you know there were to be two children?"

"Aye."

"And you said nothing," his voice had risen slightly at this point and was laced with hurt and betrayal, and she shuddered as he turned a cold gaze at her.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I knew that it would make Ana happiest that way," she looked down at the floor, not daring to look into his eyes any longer.

"So you just let her life be endangered like this!" he was off the bed now, and in her face, forcing her to look at him.

"If I had known this would happen, do you not think I would have said something?" Sybil stated, anger and hurt flashing in her eyes as she glared up at him.

"Perhaps you did, but were too distracted to notice," he stated, causing more anger to flare in her eyes.

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" this time her voice rose, and by now, everyone out in the hall was getting antsy.

"Enough of this," Vanora said under her breath, taking the baby boy from Brenna and stalking through the door before anyone could stop her. "Enough," she said louder, causing the two to turn and stare at her as she walked across the room, a no-nonsense way about her. "Do you think this is what Ana desires?" She asked, glaring at them for a moment before shoving her way between them, walking over to the woman resting in the bed.

Eirwen followed her in then, and came to Ana's other side holding her niece. Both nodded to one another slightly and rested the children they held in Ana's arms. "Now you listen here lass," Vanora said, leaning forward and resting her hands on the bed. "These babes need their mamma! There ain't no way that man over there can raise 'em on his own. Look at 'em now, fightin' like a rabid dog. Now you just stop this right now and get back here." Her voice left no room for argument and the others, who had entered behind them watched on in shock as Roxana began to groan, moving her arms slightly to pull the children closer.

"Tristan," she murmured and Vanora immediately moved aside, a proud look on her face as she smirked, walking over to Bors as Tristan rushed to Ana's side, taking her hand and kissing it repeatedly.

"How'd you do that?" Bors asked in shock as Vanora strutted out, followed closely by Guinevere, Afon, Gabrielle, Galahad, Arthur and her own man as the others stayed to be with their sister.

"You think anyone knows a mothers heart better than me?" Vanora asked with a smirk, before heading down towards her own children, the women smiling after her and the men watching in awe.

"Tristan, the babies," Ana moaned softly, her eyes squinted against the bright light streaming in through the open window and the pain from the delivery.

"They are fine," he said, lifting up his son, who was closet to him, and turning him so Ana could see him. "Look at our son."

"So beautiful," Ana murmured, raising a hand to brush against the baby's cheek. "And the other?"

"Eirwen," Tristan indicated his head towards their daughter. Eirwen nodded in agreement before lifting the girl as well. "Our daughter," he said and once again she rubbed her finger against the child.

"How are you sister?" Lancelot asked after a moment, looking worriedly between Ana and Brenna, fear gripping his heart as he wrapped a arm around his wife and pulled her close.

"Tired," she breathed. "And joyful." A smile graced her lips as she continued to gaze at her children for a moment before looking to her husband. "Are they not beautiful?" she asked him.

"Aye, like their mother," he answered, leaning forward and kissing her forehead, resting the child next to her once again.

"Leave us please," she said after a moment before quickly reaching for Sybil's hand as she went to leave, Gawain near her side. "Sister?"

"Yes?" tears were in Sybil's eyes, and they broke Ana's heart.

"You were right," she smiled tiredly up at her, giving her hand a squeeze. "I liked the surprise."

They smiled at one another before Sybil released Ana's hand and they all filed out of the room, leaving Ana and Tristan alone with their children.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

As soon as the door closed Roxana turned to regard Tristan with cold eyes. "When I told them to do it, it was under the understanding that if something happened, you would be able to care for these children," tears sparked in her deep blue eyes, causing them to glisten. "I thought you would love me enough to do that."

"Ana," he began but she held up a hand to stop him.

"It is not just us any longer Tristan. I would die for you, that will never change," she sighed and locked eyes with him. "But I would like to think I could live long enough to know our children could care for themselves if nothing else. I am not immortal Tristan. I could die at any time. I need you to promise me that if I do, before our children are old with babes of their own, that you will stay with them long enough to see that they get there."

They held each other's gaze for a long moment before he leaned forward, kissing her lips gently. "I swear it."

"Good, now let us name our little beauties so I can get some sleep," she smiled up at him and they both began to fuss with the children as Tristan helped her to feed them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"You should not worry so much Lance," Brenna said, coming up to sit on the bed behind her husband as they sat in their room, resting her chin on his bare shoulder and kissing one of the scars absentmindedly. "Sybil has confirmed that we are not to have twins, so I am sure all will be well. Even Merlin tried to assure you. What more do you need?"

"An end to this pregnancy would be nice," he said taking her hand and kissing it. "With a safe, quiet delivery." He paused for a moment, turning his head to gaze into her eyes. "I could not bear to loose you," he added quietly.

"Hey, listen to me," she gripped both sides of his face in her hands. "You will not." They held each other's gaze for a moment before he hauled her to him, kissing her deeply.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Is Aunt Ana okay?" Lucan asked as he sat in Eirwen's lap as she rocked him back and forth slowly, hugging him close. Dagonet watched from across the room, stirring some stew that was cooking over the fire, a sad look on his face.

"Yes my darling little boy she will be," Eirwen soothed him, hugging him closer. "And now, you have two new little cousins to play with," she pulled back and looked at him. "You are going to have to keep them safe you know that?"

He nodded slowly and leaned forward, kissing her cheek before wrapping his arms around her. "Love you mother."

"I love you too Lucan," she smiled, hugging him closer and kissing his cheek. "Now go and play with Bors bunch. We'll call you for supper."

"Okay," he jumped from her lap and ran to Dagonet, wrapping his arms around the large knight who knelt down to catch him. "Love you father."

"I love you as well Lucan," he grinned and kissed the top of his son's head, ruffling his hair before he took off from the room, closing the door behind him.

"We are lucky to have him," Eirwen said after a moment, staring after him.

"Aye that we are."

"Would you like more?"

Her question caught him off guard and he looked at her, their eyes meeting as he thought for a moment. "Nay. He is enough."

"She frightened you that much today then?" Eirwen asked after a moment.

"Aye. I could not lose you," Dagonet whispered turning back and focusing on the stew.

Eirwen watched him for a moment, sighing as she rose and coming up, kneeling down and resting her head against his back, her arms coming up behind him to hug him close. "Well, you may want to get over your fears sometime in the next eight months," she whispered after a moment, feeling him tense in her arms.

They were silent for an instant before he spoke, turning in her arms, looking deep into her eyes. "You are with child?"

"I am," she whispered, a smile gracing her lips despite herself.

He brought a hand up to cup her face. "Then promise me you will not leave me."

"I swear it," she replied, noting the smile that had crept onto his own lips as well.

"Then we have much to celebrate," he said, suddenly lifting her up and swinging her around, kissing her deeply, both laughing as they began to dance about the room

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"He had no right to speak to you that way!" Gawain said as he paced Sybil's room, anger clouding his vision.

"He was angry, he did not mean it," Sybil said evenly, watching him from the bed.

"It does not make it right," Gawain countered.

"You would have done the same, being in his place," she stated simply.

Gawain stopped then and turned to her, knowing she was right. Sighing he went and sank on the bed, lying down and resting his head in her lap as she began to stroke his hair.

"All will be right with us again, and I don't even need vision to see it," she smiled down at him, leaning forward and kissing him deeply. "My brave knight," she murmured, stroking his cheek as they gazed lovingly at one another, basking in each other's company for the night.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Magnus and Alethea," Guinevere cooed down at the babies, who were resting in their cradles. Alethea in the one her father had made, and Magnus in the one Gawain had made for them in secret, as a surprise for the couple. "They are beautiful Ana," she said, stroking the babies cheeks, causing them to gurgle happily, both looking up at her with their mothers blue eyes.

It was three weeks after the birthing, and two weeks before Gawain and Sybil, as well as Galahad and Gabrielle were to wed. Tristan and Sybil had long since made up and only a week earlier in an impromptu ceremony, Jols and Afon had wed, causing much celebration around the fort. But not as much as Bors and Vanora's wedding two days after the birth of the twins, only waiting long enough so that Roxana could attend.

Roxana in the meanwhile had regained her strength and the children were doing well. Brenna was beginning to show more and more, and Eirwen, as well as Vanora had announced to be with children, and they had all noticed the sadness that was in Guinevere's eyes whenever children were mentioned.

"Still no luck my Queen?" Roxana asked, taking the now fussing Magnus into her arms, rocking him gently while Guinevere picked up Alethea.

"No, but Arthur is hopeful," she walked over to a chair and sat down, cooing at the baby. "He prays every morning and every night, and everyone has caught him several times during the day." She chuckled slightly and smiled over at Roxana. "My father has tried everything as well. There is still hope."

"I am sure everything will work when it is time," Ana said, beginning to feed her son. "The Goddess will help you when the time is right, just have faith."

Guinevere nodded slowly, bouncing the child slightly, causing her to giggle.

"So here you are," Arthur chuckled from the doorway a few minutes later, entering with Tristan. "I was worried," he stooped down and kissed his wife deeply before cooing at Alethea.

"And where were you eh?" Ana asked as Tristan came to kiss her, stroking her hair as she finished up with Magnus, handing him to his father.

"Scouting," he replied, sitting on the bed and fussing over the boy, making faces down at him, an action which never ceased to shock the other knights who knew him so well and had never dreamed of seeing the scout coo at a baby.

"Anything we should worry over?" Ana asked, smiling at the scene herself.

"Nay," Tristan replied, handing Magnus back to her as Alethea began to cry. "Come see daddy," he said to his daughter, taking her gently from Guinevere. As soon as he had her and settled, she stopped crying, gazing up at him and reaching for one of his braids, while Ana cooed at Magnus.

Arthur and Guinevere smiled at the happy family before quietly exiting the room, their arms about each other as they shut the door behind them.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Two weeks later, they all stood at the wedding sight, dressed in their finest. Vanora and Bors surrounded by their lot with Tristan and Roxana next to them, each holding one of their infants while Merlin performed the joint ceremony for the two couples.

Galahad and Gawain stood next to each as they pledged themselves to Gabrielle and Sybil. After the ceremony, there was dancing and music, and a great amount of celebration.

"How long do you think before Sybil is joining us?" Brenna asked, leaning on Roxana with a giggle while they watched their sister dance with her new husband, resting a hand on her now swollen belly.

"Who knows," Ana smiled, noticing the look on Guinevere's face as she bounced Eleven. She looked out towards the floor to see Tristan dancing with Ten in his arms, Arthur nearby with Alethea, Lancelot cooing over his shoulder at her. Eirwen, Dagonet and Lucan all danced together, the small boy periodically kissing his mothers still flat stomach while Bors danced with his brood and Vanora. "You know, tonight will be her first time with a man?"

"No?" Brenna looked shocked, sinking down next to her sister and taking her nephew into her arms. "Her and Gawain haven't yet?"

"Nay, she was asking me about it earlier," Ana answered with a smile.

"Then you know what this means?" Brenna said with a mischievous grin, holding Magnus up by the arms and cooing at him as he giggled happily.

"What?" Guinevere asked, looking up at them from the now sleeping toddler.

"We won't see them for the next two days," Brenna said with a grin, causing both women to snicker.

**Authors Note:** See, you all should not doubt me so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only the epilog left after this and I'm sad to see it end. Let me know what you think. (And see Trace, I told you I wasn't a cow!)


	22. Epilog: Ten Years Later

**Disclaimer:** I am poor and own nothing. And because I'm poor, this is my only source of entertainment, so please do not sue.

**Authors Note: ** This story is dedicated to **Tracy137**. Alethea means truth, Magnus means great, Talia means dew, Bogdan means gift from God and Zora means dawn. And this chapter is dedicated to you all. Thank you so much for your support through all of this. Hugs for everyone!

**LANCELOTTRISTANBABY **– Don't worry, no more. I'd hate to make you cry at the very end. Hope you enjoy this and thank you for reviewing so religiously. I really appreciated it.

**Tracy137** – Told you I wasn't a cow. Although I don't know that I'd say I was an angel either…but that is better I suppose. Knew you'd love Dag with a baby. Well, she'd definitely be that way if it weren't for the kids. I don't' think either of them could just leave their babies like that. Although I don't see either of them loving again after that. LOL, now that is funny. Might have to do something about your poor characters before Dev runs out of gravity, Tari develops a fear of heights and Jess has another Cuddy and or Stacy encounter. ;o) Thank you for reviewing this story so much. I have really appreciated all of your input. Except for the cow thing.

**Cardeia** – Well I'm glad the last chapter could help improve your day. Whenever I run late I feel like I'm in a rush for the rest of the day and it's just plain awful, so I can understand how it can ruin a day. I hope I am struck with inspiration again, because I truly enjoyed watching this story. I've never finished one this fast before and been this proud of it. Thank you for all your reviews and inspiration and the wonderful work you do on 'Cerys at Knight'. I have appreciated it all.

**Isolde **– Thank you so much for all your kind words and reviews. Don't worry, no more cliffhangers. Especially since I'm not sure how I would write a sequel to this. I am hoping to start something else soon though. Thank you again and enjoy.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Well, to tell the truth, I really had no intention of ever killing her, so it wasn't necessary. But I'm glad to see you're happy with it. Thank you for all of your reviews. They've helped to keep me going.

**Dellis** – You are very welcome. LOL! I'm glad I'm not the only one sad to see it go. Thank you for all the reviews you've written. They've help to keep this going.

**Lunawolf** – Sorry you were worrying. I didn't mean for that to happen. I just knew that would be the part for Van. I mean, I don't see her as the type to lie around and do nothing. This chapter gives you a run down of all the kids, hope it clarifies. And I hope you like Van's reaction as well. If I were her, I would do exactly what she does, so hope you like it. I'm sad to see it end as well. Wait, you hadn't figured out I was mad yet? Really? Huh, go figure. Thank you for all your reviews and torture devices. I really have enjoyed reading them all.

**Lucillaq** – Here you go. Glad you liked everything and I hope you enjoy this as well. Thanks as always for your review, and thank you for keeping up with it throughout the story. Makes me very happy.

**JadeNaitsuki** – You're very welcome, but don't cry okay. And thanks for the hug. I love hugs. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, and thank you for all the reviews.

**TriGemini** – Glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad you liked the names. Thank you for reviewing so faithfully throughout this story. I really do appreciate that. Enjoy the epilog.

**Sorceress Misha** – Glad you enjoyed the chapters. Allergies are just awful! I'm sad to see it end as well, but I have no idea what I would write about for a sequel. Thank you for all your reviews, hope you enjoy this as well.

**ElvenStar5** – After you read this chapter, and see how many kids there are exactly, you'll see how interesting that chapter would be. I have no idea how I would keep up. Glad you liked the chapters and thank you for all your reviews.

**KnightMadien** – I will take it into consideration, as several people have mentioned it as of late, but I don't really see it happening at this point. I must thank you for all of your reviews though, even if they were demanding sometimes :o). They've kept me writing and made me very happy.

**Evenstar-mor2004** – Yes, sadly it's over now. Thank you for reviewing so faithfully. It's made me so very happy. How much would you pay? Just curious. I probably would too, which was why I just had to put it in. Thanks again for all your reviews.

**Countess Jackman** – But of course, I couldn't kill Ana. After all, her name is in the title, thereby making her the star. I'm glad you enjoyed this story so much, and I hope you find just as much joy in the epilog. Thank you for all your kind words and reviews. They've meant a great deal.

**Ryn the whitepanther** – Thank you for all your kind words throughout the life of this story. They have really made me smile on days I felt like killing people, so thank you so very much. Glad you liked the parts with Tristan, it was my favorite part to imagine in my head. Hope you like this chapter as well and I'll see if I can come up with something else for everyone soon. Thanks again.

**Epilog: Ten Years Later**

Tristan grinned and buried his face in Ana's hair as they lay, spooned together in the early morning hours, listening to the door from their children's room open quietly, and hushed whispers as six pairs of feet padded across the room. He could feel Ana tense in his arms, trying not to laugh, giving away that they were both awake, and not for the first time in the past ten years, thanked the Goddess for all he had.

"Wake him Talia," Magnus whispered to his youngest sister, nudging the six year old forward towards the bed as Ana watched the three of them through her lashes, trying to keep up the appearance of sleep.

The small, black haired, brown eyed girl moved forward slowly and began to whisper. "Daddy, daddy, DADDY!" by the end she was screaming his name causing her two older siblings to groan and cover their faces.

Tristan for the most part did well, groaning to hide the chuckle that was threatening to escape his lips and buried his head farther into Ana's hair. "What?" he mumbled, trying to still sound asleep.

"You promised to take us riding today," she stated, walking forward and shaking the arm that was still wrapped around Ana. "Get up."

"Later," he replied, tightening his grip on Ana, tickling her side slightly, and causing her to finally giggle.

"Mamma, tell him now," Talia pouted, now tapping her mothers cheeks with the palms of her hands to wake Roxana.

"Come Tristan, you know you can deny your baby nothing," Ana murmured with a grin, turning and poking him in the shoulder, gazing into his eyes.

"Wench," he mumbled, a grin on his own face as he kissed her deeply, earning disgusted sounds from the three children.

"Ugh, no one needs see that!" Magnus groaned, covering his face with his hands while Alethea covered Talia's eyes, turning her own head away.

"Dirty," she breathed, finding new fascination with the wall.

"Enough," Tristan said firmly rising and pulling on his shirt quickly, having rose a few minutes before they entered to retrieve his pants. Roxana sat up and leaned over, pinching his ass while he leaned forward to grab his boots. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, a promise to get her back for her actions later in his eyes. "Have you woke your Uncles yet?" he asked his children, who had climbed up on the bed, as the girls, including their mother, ganged up on Magnus, tickling him mercilessly.

"No father," he laughed as they continued to tickle him. "The others are waking them." Suddenly Talia stopped and leaned forward, whispering into her mothers' ear who nodded and looked to her two other children. A silent conversation passed between them in a way that Tristan would never understand, before they descended on him, pulling him down onto the bed and tickling him as well.

"Enough, enough!" he laughed as they continued to attack. "Or we will not go!" he tried to sound threatening, but it was a hard thing to do considering he was laughing so hard. It never ceased to amaze him how very few others would dare even approach him, let alone attack him, since his reputation as a cold blooded killer had survived all these years, but his family could have him in stitches in the floor in a matter of minutes.

"Alright, alright," Ana giggled slightly. "Lets let Daddy up. I am looking forward to the peace today while you are all away," she smiled and they released their father who sat up, straightening his cloths before winking at his children, turning the tides as they attacked Roxana, their laughter echoing down the hall.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sometimes I don't understand how it all came to be this way. Like now for instance, as I watch my husband ride out of here, our three children near his side, I cannot help but wonder how I deserved them, and the large family we have earned by staying in Britain.

I used to curse the Romans every day I woke for taking my husband from me. For forcing him into service, and making him kill for the better part of fifteen years. For giving men like Marius power and money, and for the pain I suffered due to Cornell. Pain that would have never happened had Tristan been allowed to stay with me. For the death of the child that had yet to leave my womb. Now, I see it as one of the best things that could have happened to us. Without it, I do not think we would be as happy as we are now.

As I watch the men ride off, a heard of children following after them, all of those belonging to one of them or the other, the other wives by my side, I cannot begin to comprehend how much has happened these past ten years.

Lancelot and Brenna for one, the change there was dramatic. After the birth of their first daughter, Hope, Lancelot was almost a completely different person, doting on his wife and daughter, and fiercely protective of both. Even Brenna softened, and by the time Serenity, Patience and Charity had arrived, they were the most loving couple and now family that any of us had seen. That is not to say they do not still have their scrapes, especially when it comes over the girls finding men, it won't be long now for Hope, the boys already watch her as she passes, blessed with a mixture of both her father and mothers dark good looks; a few more years at best. And they still both have that fiery passion about them, which has made many of us wonder how they have made it this long without killing one another, but they seem happy and content and have never looked more in love.

I asked Lancelot once if he had wished he had a son and he merely grinned back at me and answered. "Serves me right, the ladies man with four daughters," then he sighed and became very serious and replied that he wouldn't trade his daughters for all the world and I know that Brenna feels the same. All four of their daughters have their parents' dark hair and eyes, as well as their wit and strength. They make me proud to be their aunt every day.

Dagonet and Eirwen welcomed Sean not long after Hope was born and two years later, little Flora came along. Both children look up a great deal to their big brother Lucan, who still watches them like a hawk. He wed one of the local girls about four moons back and the two of them couldn't be happier. It is our latest jest, asking Eirwen when she will be a grandmother. She is blessed though, as all three of her children earned her and her husbands kindness. The fort is blessed for that as well.

Sybil and Gawain were only given one child three years after they were wed. The trauma from the birth left her barren, but they were both content with their son Jonas, although I can still see the pain in my sisters' eyes from time to time as she watches the children run about the fort. Gawain often teases however that he needed no more children as Bors had enough for them all. Jonas is a brave little boy, with his fathers' blonde hair and his mothers' dark eyes as well as a kind, patient nature.

Bors and Vanora only had one more child, only three days after Sean was born, when an infection left her barren as well. After Merlin told her the news, she threw the biggest party the fort had ever seen. They started naming their children finally and the eldest three have been married off. Bors, being the old softie he is, cried at each ceremony, although he swears it was only dirt in his eyes.

Jols and Afon have six children now. Three boys and three girls. I love to watch him chase them about the fort. They often help him in the stables and they serve to lighten their fathers' workload as well as his heart.

Gabrielle died three winters ago of fever, leaving Galahad and their three-year-old daughter, Megan. For the longest time we thought he would follow her and Sybil lost her husband for three months while Gawain tried to pull his brother through. In the end it had been little Meg, asking her father when her heart would die too so she could join them that pulled him from his depression. From then on he has doted on the girl, making her his entire world. His wife's death has forever changed him however, making him older, even beyond his years perhaps and it is very apparent to anyone who knew him before. For some time Bors and Lance tried to find him a new woman to help ease his grief. They stopped when I asked them if they could so easily love again had it been their wives. He still takes Meg to see his wife everyday at the grave, and I think that helps him to deal. And as he finds his friendship with Gawain, she seeks hers with Jonas. There is talk that by the time they are ready to wed, Galahad and Gawain will be made family officially.

After four years of trying and all but giving up hope, Arthur and Guinevere's son Bogdan was born. His name means gift of God and rightly so, as that was exactly what he turned out to be. His younger sister Zora followed two years later and is the prim and proper warrior princess, with her fathers wish for peace and her mothers temper. Baby Remus has just turned two and is curious of everything, and Guinevere is forever having to chase him about the fort. Our King counts his blessing s daily and there could be no better mother than Guinevere has been to her children. And for that, we are all certain that Bogdan will one day make as great a king as his father.

As for Tristan and I, we thought the twins were the end of our little family. So you can rightly imagine our surprise when Talia came four years later. Time it seems, and three active children, have changed us. Our hair has grayed and Tristan has little wrinkles about his eyes, but we are truly blessed. And as in love as we ever could be.

The children get bigger everyday and they can have entire conversations without words. Alethea and Magnus are the best at this, but Talia has caught on and sometimes they let me take part. Magnus has become as silent and deadly as his father was at that age, and already earned his first tattoo. It was when a band of Saxons attacked two years ago, and I could not have been prouder when Tristan placed it on his cheek. I am sure one day he will be just as formidable on the battlefield as his father is.

As for Alethea, if it were not for the fact that I carried her in my own womb for eight moons, I would think she was not our daughter. She is quiet true, and a skilled fighter, and patient as her father, but a natural healer as well, and peacemaker and she seems to have a bond with nature similar to Merlin's. Sybil says she will one day be a great priestess to which my daughter will smile knowingly. I sometimes wonder if she has vision as well but do not ask. All girls must have their secrets.

As for my Talia, she is a force of nature and every bit her mothers daughter, and her fathers princess. She already keeps the other children on their toes and has befriended Bors Eleven, which worries Tristan. She is very much his baby although, truth be told, he spoils all three of them equally.

As for the knights, and sad to say, their women as well, we are all aging. Most of us are over forty summers and soon it will be our children out, fighting battles against attacking forces who dare threaten Arthur's dreams of piece.

May the Goddess have mercy on Arthur's enemies.

**The END**

**Authors Note:** Hey guys. I know that last bit was a big change from normal, writing in the first person and all (something I rarely do btw), but I wasn't sure how else to end this without having to relive the past ten years. Hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It has been a wicked ride, but I am happy to say I am proud of what I have accomplished here. Once again I must thank everyone who has reviewed this. You guys kept me going, so thank you so very much. I do not know that there will be a sequel (since I have no idea what I would right for one, or how to keep track of all the kids), but I do hope that I can come up with another Arthur story. Thanks again, and please, review for old times sake.


End file.
